


When I Found You

by Avan522



Series: When I Found You [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baseball Player Nicole Haught, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Champ Hardy Being an Asshole, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Minor Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Nicole Haught Backstory, Past Suicide Attemp, References to Depression, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Nicole Haught and Waverly meet in French class and become quick friends and eventually these two usless lesbians get together
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: When I Found You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845808
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	1. The Girl Across the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Waverly first sees Nicole at her new house across the street. Waverly and Nicole meet in Ftench class. Nicole trys out for basketball and softball.

“Waves!” Waverly turns to see Chrissy, her best friend, trying to catch up to her by pushing people out of her way in the busy halls of Purgatory high.

“Hey, Chrissy!” Waverly greets Chrissy with her signature smile. 

“Did you hear about the new girl?” that intrigues Waverly since not very many people  _ choose _ to live in Purgatory, let alone people young enough to have kids.

“New girl?”

“Yeah Steph saw her in the office with her mom registering”

“Really  _ here _ ? In  _ purgatory _ ?”

“Yeah apparently she lives in our neighborhood.” Chrissy looks down at her phone and realizes they’re gonna be late for cheer practice so she changes the subject. “I guess we should head to practice.”

“Well I hope I can meet her tomorrow.” she states “Let's go.”

After practice Waverly heads to her red jeep wrangler in the busy parking lot, when she gets into her car she puts on the radio and she drives home as she’s driving she remembers that there’s a possible new girl in town but it makes her think since it's the same people at the same times in the same places in town. Sheriff Nedley always is at Shortys for happy hour Mrs.Johnson is always sitting on the same park bench at 4:45, so hopefully this new girl will be a nice change and a welcome one at that. 

Once Waverly pulls into her house she notices a moving truck in the driveway in front of the house next door as she looks at the back of the truck she notices the drivers haul out a basketball hoop.  _ I guess she has siblings  _ Waverly thought she grabs her bag from the back seat and heads inside. She walks through the living room into the kitchen to greet Gus and sees her making meatloaf. “Hey, sweetheart how was school?” Gus asks. 

“It was good” Waverly replies and thinks to ask Gus about the new people in town “Did you meet the neighbors yet?” 

“Yes it's just a mom and her daughter who is going to your school starting tomorrow”

“Cool well, I guess I'll see her tomorrow. I'm gonna start my homework.” Waverly says before she heads upstairs and starts her homework for her classes as she finishes her work she hears a series of thumps outside Waverly walks over to her window and pulls back the curtain to see a very tall and fit redhead playing basketball outside she doesn't even notice she's staring until Gus calls her and her sister for dinner for. 

  
  
  


Waverly wakes the next morning to the smell of vegan bacon and toast wafting in the air. She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs to be greeted by Wynonna who's complaining about having to eat vegan bacon instead of the real thing. “Just eat your damn breakfast” demands Gus Wynonna sits down and devours her breakfast, but not before mumbling another complaint under her breath 

“Good morning!” exclaims Waverly, in unison Gus and Wynonna reply “Good Morning”. Waverly quickly eats and gets ready then she hears a knock on her bedroom door and Wynonna saunters in 

“Hey Waves can I ride with you too school Docs sick?” She asks “Yes, but I have practice today, so you need to ask Mercedes or Dolls for a ride home if you don't want to wait” Waverly replies “Either I ride with Mercedes and her annoyingly creepy brother or I deal with Dolls and Eliza's lovey-doveyness or I have an excuse to stay and watch the football team practice… I think I'll wait for you.” She replies and walks out of the room. Waverly scoffs and grabs her bags. She drops them at the end of the stairs and fills up her water jug, grabs her lunch, and walks out to her Jeep, after picking up her stuff, where Wynonna is already waiting for her. 

The ride goes as well as it can while listening to Wynonna poorly sing the songs on her Spotify playlist. Once they get to school, Waverly sees the mysterious redhead get out of a cherry-red Chevy Silverado. Before she heads to her first class she goes to her locker where she sees the new girl at the locker next to hers, and the first thing Waverly notices is how stunning the new girl is she gets pulled out of her thoughts by Champ wrapping his arms around her waist and say “Damn she's hot!” after he notices the new girl. Waverly removes his arms and turns to look at him and says “Seriously Champ?” He jumps back when she raises her voice to which he replies

“What I'm not lying am I?” Waverly looks at him sternly and says “Just because it's true doesn't mean you say it out loud!” she huffs away and grabs her things from her locker and stuffs them in her backpack and leaves her cheerleading bag and her lunch in her locker locks it and heads to her French class once she finds her seat she notices the same redhead girl in her class that lives across the street. 

As soon as she sits the bell rings and her teacher Mrs.Remy stands in the front of the class and clams everyone down “Good morning class today we have a new student joining us” she proceeds to turn towards the redhead and says “Why don't you come up here and tells us about yourself?” the girl hesitates before getting out of her seat and walks up to the front of the class, giving Waverly a chance to look at her thoroughly and notice how tall she is and how well she can pull off her outfit of a blue and black flannel open over a white shirt with black ripped jeans and black high-top vans. “Hi, my name is Nicole Haught and I just moved here from Texas with my mom.” she states and looks towards the teacher with a should I keep going look to which the teacher responds with. 

“Thank you Nicole” she then turns to Waverly with pleading eyes and says “Waverly do you mind sharing your notes with Nicole until I get her copies of them?” she asks 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Mrs. Remy waves Nicole over to the seat next to Waverly Nicole then saunters over to the seat and sits down “Hi! I’m Waverly Earp, it's nice to meet you!” she holds out her hand and Nicole accepts her hand for a handshake 

“It’s nice to meet you too!” It’s not till they're up close that Waverly realizes how attractive Nicole is, she has perfect skin bright red hair, and the deepest brown eyes, she’s ever seen, the perfect color of the redhead’s eyes make her wonder if they were made in a lab. 

Once the class is over Waverly stops Nicole as they’re leaving the room “Can I see you schedule” Nicole nods and hands Waverly her schedule “Cool you in every one of my classes except for 6th and 7th period.” she hands Nicole her schedule “Do you want me to give you a tour during lunch then join my friends and I for whatever time we have left?” she asks.

“That sounds great thank you.” Nicole responds, but Waverly shrugs it off like it's not a big deal.

“It's no problem besides it seems like you'll fit in with our band of misfits being the new kid and all.”. They go to all their classes, then Waverly takes Nicole on a tour of the school. They then head outside to the courtyard and Waverly introduces her to everyone. “Nicole, this is Wynonna, Dolls, Jeremy, Eliza, Mercedes and Chrissy we also have a friend who goes by Doc, but he's out sick.” Everyone does their respective greetings, but Wynonna being Wynonna asks “Do you have a last name Nicole?” Nicole nods and replies.

“Yeah, it's Haught spelled H-A-U-G-H-T.” Wynonna snickers and Waverly glares at her and immediately apologizes to Nicole.

“I’m sorry about her, she's just annoying” Nicole waves her off and says.

“I'm used to it. I've heard every single pun and reaction to my last name” Wynonna chimes in by stating.

“That sounds like a challenge Haughtshit doesn't it Mercedes?” She looks towards Mercades who looks tired of Wynonna's antics “Leave the poor girl alone Wyn.” she sighs. Wynonna pouts “You’re no fun” Waverly looks towards her sister then back to Nicole 

“She’s fine, I used to deal with it all the time from my old friends at my old school” Waverly looks at Nicole with wide eyes and says “You just released a beast.” Wynonna smirks At Nicole then Waverly while she is in deep contemplation of nicknames. Dolls looks at Nicole and asks.

“Are you trying out for any sports or signing up for any clubs?” Nicole nods.

“Yes, I’m trying out for softball and basketball.” Dolls nods in approval while Waverly looks at Nicole stunned.

“Well, the boys and girls basketball teams work closely together so I guess I'll see you on the court” Wynonna goes to steal one of Waverly’s chips but Waverly hits her hand away then looks at Nicole. 

“Were you on those teams at your old school?” 

“Yeah, actually this year I was supposed to be the captain of both teams but we had to move out here” Nicole replies causing Waverly to smile sadly. 

Everyone finishes their lunches and gets through the rest of their day during 6th and 7th period Nicole has tryouts for the basketball and softball teams, she makes both teams and is one of the only sophomores on the varsity softball team. The softball team has practice after school and the field is right next to the football field so when she looked towards the football she saw Waverly warming up. 

Nicole had never really looked at Waverly but now that she is she really noticed how beautiful she is and how perfect she’s smart and beautiful “Damn!” she says under her breath. After practice she takes her time getting showered and dressed as soon as she finishes, she hears her name being called when she turns she finds Waverly walking towards her “Hey Waves!” Waverly looks confused so Nicole quickly says ”Only if you like it.” Waverly laughs and says.

“It's okay. Did you make the team?” Nicole visibly relaxes. 

“Practice was good and yeah I made the team. I'm the new pitcher.” Waverly smiles.

“That's great so I guess I’ll see you later?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waverly stops Nicole.

“Can I have your number so we can talk outside of school?” Nicole smiles.

“Yeah, that would be great!” Nicole smiles and thanks her then walks out of the locker room. Waverly turns around and finds Chrissy staring at her “What?!” Chrissy chuckles at her reaction.

“Nothing, just the fact that you like Nicole.” Waverly looks shocked at the acquisition.

“I don't like Nicole!” Waverly states confidently and defensively.

“Hey, no need to get defensive, but I've never seen you smile at anyone like that.” Chrissy replies with a smirk. 

“I’m not getting defensive and I don't like Nicole plus I'm dating Champ.” 

“Whatever you need to tell your self Waves.” Chrissy says and walks away. Waverly stands there frozen then she finally snaps back to reality and walks out of the locker room.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and her mom come over for dinner at the Mcready residence. Champ is an ass like always and a little bit of Nicole's backstory. Nicole and Waverly flirt a little and Nicole sees something shes not supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!: Homophobic language

As soon as Waverly gets to her car she sees Wynonna leaning on the hood of her Jeep “Hurry up baby girl!” Waverly shakes her head “Relax it's not like you have homework you’re actually going to do!” she states “That doesn't mean I want to be at school for longer than I have too.” she states “Stop complaining you could have gotten a ride with someone else but you didn't and decided to wait so it wouldn't kill you to wait a little longer!” she snaps back Waverly throws her stuff in the back of her car and drives towards their house once she approaches their home she sees Nicole running down the street shirtless and it makes waverly speechless “Are you done drooling?” Waverly snaps out of her trance “I was not drooling!” she snaps “Whatever you need to tell yourself Waves.” she says. Waverly grabs her stuff and stomps away in a huff. Once she steps into the house she hears Gus call her and Wynonna into the kitchen “The Haughts are coming over for dinner in an hour can you be on your best behavior Nonna and make sure you look nice.” she informs the teens “Why do you assume im going to mess this up?” she says defensively “Nonna you do tend to … how do I say this… you tend to not be the best when we have company.” Wynonna puts her hand on her chest like she's shocked “I don't know what youre talking about.” she remarks “Just get ready!” Gus exclaims. As the hour comes to an end Wverly starts to become more nervous and she doesn't know why she starts to think of why she might be nervous she gets pulled of her thoughts by her phone ringing she picks up her phone and sees Champs name pop up she reluctantly answers:

“Hey babe!” Champ says Waverly can't help but notice the horrible taste that the name leaves in her mouth.

“I can't talk right now Champ Nicole is coming over later.” She states 

“Aww come on babe blow off that Dyke and come over so we can have some fun.”

“Did you really say that you dont even know that shes gay and im not going to drop all plans to come over to ‘have some fun’ Champ just leave me alone”

“Wait Bab-” she cuts him off by ending the call

Is Nicole even gay she thinks to her self then she hears a knock on the front door her nerves resurface. She makes her way downstairs and hears everyone in the living room Gus notices Waverly and tells the teens to go upstairs and wait until dinner is done. They make their way into Waverly's room as soon as the sit down Wynonna asks Nicole “Haughtstuff are you gay?” Nicole visibly tenses and Waverly smacks Wynonna on the arm “Nonna!” she exclaims then turns to Nicole “Nicole you don't have to answer that she has no respect for anyone im so sorry about her!” Nicole puts her hand Waverlys arm “Its okay but to answer your question yes im gay thats why we had to move a small town in Texas isnt the best place to be gay.” she states. As soon as Wynoona was about to ask something Gus called them for dinner. Dinner went surprisingly well and Wynonna didnt do or say anything stupid. Oce dinner was over Nicole pulled Waverly outside to say by and asked “I hope me being gay doesnt change anything because your the first and only person to be nice to me today, waverly shakes her head “It doesnt change anythin Nic im glad you told me it means you trust me. She eclaims Nicole looks at Waverly confused “Nic?” Waverly starts to panic “Only if you like it because if you don't like it then I can stop calling-” Nicole cuts her off “Waves its okay I like i've just never heard anyone call me that before. You tend to ramble when you're nervous alot dont you?” Waverly giggles “Yeah it’s a habit I've developed.” she responds. Then Nicole's mom walks out “ I guess i'll see you tomorrow Waves.” Waverly nods “Yep I'll see you tomorrow.” Waverly pulls her into a hug before Nicole and her mom walk across the street. 

Waverly goes to her room and gets ready for bed. She gets into bed and under the covers then she grabs her phone and types a message to Nicole:

Waves: Hey Nic it was good seeing you for dinner today.

Nic: Hey Waves it was good to see you too! I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow so we could walk to class together plus walking into class with the prettiest girl in school might help me make more friends?

Waverly grins at the message and types her response

Waves: What a charmer! I would love to meet up with you! How about the front doors at 8? 

Nic: Sounds great! Goodnight Waves.

Waves: Night Nic.

Waverly puts her phone on its charger and sets her alarm for the next day and can't help but think about the hug they shared earlier and how right it felt and the way their bodies fit perfectly- Shit I do like Nicole. She tries to get Nicole out of her head so she could go to sleep. Waverly eventually nods off.

Beep Beep Beep

Waverly grabs her phone and turns off her alarm then she goes down stairs eats breakfast and grabs her stuff she was so eager to meet up with Nicole shes ready early so she decides to text Nicole:

Waves: Good morning Nic are we still meeting at the doors today?

Nic: Morning Waves. Of course we are because I can't wait to see you.

A blush creeps across Waverly’s face they continue to chat back and forth until Waverly has to leave

Waverly gets out of her Jeep and heads towards the door when she sees Nicole she freezes and thinks about how she can make such a simple outfit look so damn sexy. She snaps out of her thoughts and walks up to Nicole “Hey Nic.” she says before wrapping her in a hug “Hey Waves you look great as always.” she says as she pulls away from Waverly and as soon as she can Waverly tries to hide the fact that she's blushing at the comment. “Are you ready to head to class?” The girls make their day and practices the same as the day before Nicole takes her time getting ready to leave but this time she's doing it so she can see Waverly again. Once she sees her walk through the door she asks “Hey waves. Do you want to grab dinner with me tonight?” Waverly looks shocked at the question but quickly replies with “I would love to! Do you want to meet somewhere or do you want to pick me up later?” Nicole shrugs “I guess I'll pick you up at let's say 7?” Waverly smiles and nods “Sounds great to me.” Nicole smiles “Cool i'll see you later then.” She says before walking out of the locker room towards her car in the student parking lot when she sees Champ and Stephanie Jones kissing she takes her phone out and snaps a picture to show Waverly later and she doesn't think she's lying.


	3. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tells Waverly what she saw in the parking lot and Waverly fixes it and Nicole becomes a little over protective. Waverly and Nicole have their first fight.

Once Nicole arrives home she tells her mom about her plans and heads up stairs and decides on a navy blue button up and dark wash denim jeans and some cowboy boots with her signature gold locket. Once it's 7 she knocks on the door to Waverly’s house. Waverly opens the door and is wearing a tight blue dress with black 2 inch heels. Once Nicole takes in her full outfit her breath is taken from her lungs and once she can speak she says “You look great Waves.” Waverly blushes “So do you Cowgirl.” she says once she notices the cowboy boots “You ready to go?” she holds out her hand to Waverly and she nods and accepts her hand. On the ride to Shortys Nicole remembers what she saw in the parking lot she starts to get nervous and waverly notices. “Are you okay Nicole?” she asks while they sit down in a booth in the back of the restaurant. “Umm..I don't know how to tell you this-'' she trails off Nic its okay just tell me.” Nicole nods “When I walked out of practice today I saw… Champ and Stephanie Jones making out in his car.” Waverly's face dropped “Are you sure that's what you saw?” Nicole nods “Here.” Nicole says as she takes out her phone and shows her the picture. Waverly starts to sob so Nicole slides into the seat next to her and wraps her arms around Waverlys shoulders “I'm going to kill him.” Nicole says “No Nic leave him alone I… I need to talk to him tomorrow. Can you go with me?” Nicole puts a finger under Waverlys chin and lifts her head “I’d do anything for you Waves.” Once the waiter comes over to the table he takes their order and Nicole moves back to the other side of the table. They chat for a while until their food shows up once they start eating Waverly asks about the locket that Nicole always wears “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. She tells Nicole “It's fine umm I used to have an older sister but then she got into a car accident when she started driving.” Nicole finishes and Waverlys face softens “I'm so sorry Nic. What was she like?” she asks Nicole smiles and says “She was just like Wynonna, same age and everything.” Waverly smiles at how much the other girl admires her sister “She sounds amazing.” she says before they finish their food and head back. Nicole walks Waverly to her door “Thanks for dinner Nic I’ll see you tomorrow same time do we can confront Chump.” Nicole nods and smiles “I'll see you tomorrow Waves goodnight.” Waverly smiles “Good night Nic.” Nicole turns and walks back towards her car. Waverly goes into the house where she is greeted by Wynonna on the couch “How was your date with Haughtstuff?” Wynonna asks “It wasn't a date Wy.” Waverly says before walking up the stairs and into her room.

The next day at school Waverly meets Nicole so she can talk to champ. “Are you ready Waves?” Waverly nods nervously “As ready as I can be. Thanks for doing this with me. It must be weird. I mean you've only known me for a couple days and you must think I attract a lot of drama.” Nicole stops her in the hallway and puts her hands on Waverlys shoulders “Waves just like I told you yesterday I would do anything for you even if you did attract drama which you don't. I'm still glad we’re friends.” Waverly smiles then notices Champ walking towards them. “Get your hands off my girlfriend!” he huffs “Waverly does not belong to you Chump” He wraps his arms around Waverly before she pulls off his hands “What was that for?” he pouts “Champ we need to break up” she says “No.” he states “What do you mean no?” she asks “I mean no we can't break up we’re the perfect couple” he gestures between them “and a girl doesnt break up with me.” he says and points to himself “I don't care what you think Champ if we were such a perfect couple you wouldn't be cheating on me and this girl just dumped you!” she replies loud enough for passing people to hear. She turns to Nicole “Lets go Nic.” Nicole nods and follows Waverly. “Waves you did great i'm so glad that you got rid of that sexist asshat.” she says “I feel relieved i'm not even sad maybe i haven't been happy in that relationship in a while.” Nicole nods and they go to class. 

As Waverly is walking outside for lunch she realises that everyone is talking about her and Champs breaks up including the ever horrible Stephanie Jones “I don't know why she would break up with him no one is ever going to date her again.” Stephanie remarks “Shut up Stephanie you act like your perfect all the damn time I don't see you ever have a boyfriend for longer than a month.” Stephanie steps back in shock then walks away. “Damn baby girl you dump Champ and all of a sudden you're a complete badass.” Wynonna says after walking up to Waverly. Waverly shakes her head and walks over to her friends “Hey Waves.” Jeremy says cautiously “Hey Jer.” she greets “Are you okay?” he asks “I guess everyone knows huh?” Jeremy nods “Champ keeps saying you left him for Nicole.” Nicole and Waverly say in unison “What!” that second Champ walks by “Dykes” he mutters. Wynonna stands “What is your problem Champ are you so worried about your masculinity that you tell everyone a false reason for Waverly breaking up with you.” she waves her hands in his face “News flash she broke up with you because she realised she is way too good for you not because she's dating Nicole and even if she was Nicole would treat her way better than you ever could!” he opens his mouth to say something then stomps away. Then Wynonna realises everyone is staring at them “Shows over people,” Wynonna shouts and gestures for everyone to turn around.

Waverly storms off and Nicole follows her. “Waves!” Nicole calls after her. After catching up, she sees Waverly bawling 

“Waves. I'm so sorry about him. How are you feeling?” Waverly turns to Nicole

“I feel like everything's changing around me and it's all too fast you know and it's like nobody ever asks me if I'm okay with it like could everyone stand still for one freaking minute” she says 

“Hey… it's gonna be okay.” She put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Waverly turned to her “I just screamed at you. You shouldnt be nice to me.” she says shakily 

“You know I think you've just been dating to many shit heads.”

“We're not dating!” Waverly yells.

“I know. God, Waverly I would never ask you to be someone you're not. 

“Good. Just don't ask me to be anyone.

“Fine”

“Fine”

“Well maybe just friends.” 

“Yeah sure, Waverly. Whatever you want.” she says before walking away

Nicole doesn't wait for Waverly today and Waverly can't help but feel upset when she notices. She feels bad for yelling at Nicole but even if she does want to be more than friends with Nicole she can't risk losing Nicole as a friend. She pulls up to her house and sees Champ on their front porch. She slowly stalks up to Champ “What do you want Champ.” she asks “Waves please take me back.” he pleads “No Champ I don't want to get back with you.” she shouts “is everything good out here?” Wynonna says as she pokes her head out of the door she notices Champ “What do you want?” “Nonna its fine he was just leaving.” she says staring at Champ. He scoffs “Whatever you'll come crawling back to me anyway you will never find someone like me.” he says before walking off “That's the point!” Waverly yells back at him. She walks up to her room and collapses on to her bed she wants to apologise to Nicole but she doesn't know what to say what does she say Hey i'm sorry for yelling at you because I like you and dont want to ruin what we have she can't tell Nicole how she feels just yet shes not ready and doesnt even know if shes gay yet. Yet she cant help but think of Nicole and her perfect red hair and the way her dimples appear when she smiles or the way she can make her feel so comfortable. Nicole is the only person who makes her feel safe and prepared for everything losing her would be absolute hell.

Knock Knock

“Waves Gus is calling us for dinner.” Waverly sits up and says “Tell her I'm not hungry.” Wynonna sits next to Waverly “Waves what's going on?” Waverl put her head in her hands “I'm confused.” Wynonna turns to Waverly “About what?” Waverly takes a deep breath “IthinkImightbegay” Wynonna freezes “Okay is this because of Nicole.” Waverly feels a twinge of guilt when she hears her name “H-How did you know?” she questions “Waves it's obvious you look at her like she isn't real and she looks at you like you hung the stars” Waverly shakes her head “I can't risk losing her she- have you ever met someone and instantly know they met something to you?” Wynonna shakes her head “No I haven't and I don't know what happened between you two today but you should go across the street and fix it okay but not today she might need time to cool off?” Waverly nods “I'll talk to her tomorrow.” Wynonna grabs her hand and says, “Let's go eat.” Waverly walks down stairs and eats her dinner.

The next day at school Waverly noticed Nicole would sit as far from her as possible in all of their classes. Every time she would walk into class she wouldn't be there first like she usually is. She waits until Waverly does even when leaving class Nicole waits until Waverly leaves and packs up slowly to make sure she's gone. Waverly hopes she's already with their friends so she walks outside. “Hey Wyn is Nicole not here yet?” Wynonna nods her head “You should check the gym some of the basketball players practice during lunch.” Waverly nods “I'll go check” Waverly starts to head to the gym when she gets to the door she sees Nicole practicing before her practice the following morning “Nic why are you avoiding me?” Nicole turns around before making another shot “I'm not avoiding you.” she says and takes the shot plus makes it “So making sure you sit on the other side of class or taking your time to leave isn't avoiding me?” Nicole turns towards Waverly “Okay fine i'm avoiding you because I thought it would be best so people wouldnt keep thinking your gay I know what its like to be calles a dyke or a fag you dont need to go through that if you can prevent it especially if your not gay.” Waverly takes a step towards Nicole “You don't need to avoid me to protect me Nicole you're the best friend i've had in awhile I want you to be by my side no matter what people say.” Nicole nods and wraps Waverly in a hug “You smell” Waverly tells Nicole “Shut up.” Nicole says. The rest of the day went smoothly Nicole invited Waverly to the movies the next day to apoligize for being a dumb ass. 

“Nic hurry up!”

“We still have 5 minutes till the movie starts!”

“I don’t care.” 

Nicole laughs “What?” Nicole smiles “Your obsession with disney is absolutely fucking adorable.” Waverly moves her face to hide her blush. They finally sit down in their seats with the snacks Nicole insisted she pay for and Waverly is bouncing up and down in her seat out of excitement “Waves calm down. Why are you so obsessed with Disney anyways?” Waverly turns to Nicole and says “I use Disney movies as a distraction from the real world because everyone of their movies has a happily ever after.” Nicole sits there with an shocked expression “That's a really dark explanation Waves.” Before she could say anything else the lights went Dim Throughout the movie the girls dont even notice them getting closer as the movie goes on eventually Nicole intertwines their hands together both girls smile at the action and continue to watch the movie and eat popcorn. After the movie both girls head towards the Purgatory public park Waverly grabs Nicole's hand and leads her to a corner or the park that has a giant oak shading the small hill underneath it. “This is my favorite place in Purgatory when I had to get away from my dad and his abu-alcoholic bullshit I would come here. Sometimes I just need a quiet place to escape ya know?” Nicole nods “I do actually when I was in Texas there was a beautiful pond in the woods that only me and my sister knew about the woods were right behind our house it was so quiet the only noises that were heard out there was the flowing water and the rusling of animals in bushes it was mine and my sisters spot this locket…” Nicole grabs the locket on her neck “me and my sister got our lockets together we always have them on since my sister couldn't be buried with her locket hers is buried under her favorite tree at the pond.” Waverly holds Nicole's hand “It sounds beautiful Nic.”. They sit under the tree and talk for hours that seem to last merely a couple minutes Once it started to get cold Waverly shivered and Nicole immediately draped her jacket on Waverlys shoulders. The teens get into the redheads truck and head back to their houses. Nicole walks Waverly up to her door before she can walk away Waverly stops her “Do you want to stay over tonight?” Waverly says with pleading eyes. Nicole knows she can't say no to the brunette “Of course Waves let me go grab some clothes and tell my mom ill be right back. Unless you want to go with me?” Waverly nods and Nicole leads them to her house. She quickly tells her mom where she'll be and they head upstairs to Nicole's room. Waverly immediately notices a guitar in the corner of the other girls room “Do you play guitar?” Nicole nods “Yeah it was my sisters she used to teach me all the time so I kept playing even after she died.” Waverly puts her hands on the other girl's arms “I'm glad you can tell me these things it makes me feel special.” Nicole smiles “Good because you're the only person I told about the locket and the guitar. I usually tell people that I wanted to learn how to play so I did. But with you I feel like I can tell you anything you make me feel safe and comfortable.” Waverly tries to fight her impending tears “I feel the same way I want to tell you everything too.” Nicole grabs the rest of her stuff and they walk across the street, once they get inside Waverly says hi to Gus then they head upstairs.


	4. Our first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Nicole about her father. Waverly watches Nicole fix up a car.

Once Nicole and Waverly shower and change into pajamas Waverly and Nicole settle into her bed and watch a show on Netflix “Nic?” Nicole turns to Waverly “Yes Waves?” Waverly sits up and forces Nicole up too “Can I tell you about my father?” Nicole looks at Waverly with wide eyes “Only if you want to.” Waverly smiles “I want to so when I was about four my mom left no one knows where she went or why she left but after she left my dad would always be drinking even when he went to work he would be drinking when he got home if the slightest thing made him angry…” she hesitates before taking a deep breath and continuing “He would beat me and Wynonna we actually have or had an older sister he wouldn't touch her she was his golden child one night it got really bad he got so angry about Wynonna taking some of his whiskey he threw her into a wall he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife he was heading towards me when Willa tried to get the knife away from him when the were fighting over the knife he stabbed her and killed her he immediately tried to run out the door before Wyn grabbed Wyatt Earp's gun and shot him dead and Wynonna wasn't trying to kill him just slow him down so the cops get to him but the gun didn't shoot straight I called the cops. When they showed up they took Willa and Ward to the ambulances but they couldn't be saved and Wyn came here to live with Gus Soon after we had the funeral Wynonna took off for a year but when she came back Wyn started acting out trying to punish herself for what happened.” Waverly starts to cry and puts her head in her hands Nicole moves close so she can wrap her arms around Waverly. They lay back and fall asleep with Waverly on Nicole's chest.

Wynonna walks into Waverly's room to get her breakfast. She sees Nicole and Waverly cuddled up on the bed “These two useless lesbians so oblivious.” she mutters, grabs a pillow and smacks them with the pillow “Get up Gus made breakfast.” both Nicole and Waverly groan before getting up and heading downstairs “Good morning girls.” in unison Nicole and Waverly say “Morning Gus.” Gus sets out four plates of food. They enjoy their meal and conversation “What is everyone doing today “I'm going out with Doc tonight.” Gus rolls her eyes “Are you coming home tonight?” Waverly asks “Probably not.” Wynonna replies “What about you Nicole?” Gus asks “I'm fixing up an old camaro that belonged to my grandfather.” Waverly jaw drops open “How did you get into fixing cars?” Gus asks “Me and my grandfather used to work on cars together when I was a kid.” Gus gives Nicole an apologetic smile “What about you Waverly?” Waverly shrugs “I don't know yet.” Nicole turns to Waverly “You could help me if you want.” Waverly shakes her head “I don't know. I know absolutely nothing about cars. I won't be much help.” Nicole shrugs “I can teach you.” Waverly smiles “Sure I don't see why not.” Gus smiles at their interaction and realises how good Nicole is for Waverly. After breakfast Nicole and Waverly get ready to head back to Nicoles.

When they got to Nicole's house they headed up to Nicole's room. “I should have warned you that you might get a little dirty so you might want to change into these.” Nicole digs through her drawers and grabs an outfit for waverly to use. Waverly thanks her and goes to Nicole's bathroom to change into the plain blue shirt and black joggers she was given. The shirt is too big so she ties a knot into the side of her shirt so it fits better and pulls the strings on the joggers to tighten them. When she gets back to Nicole's room she notices Nicole changed her jeans into another already stained pair and a tight gray tank top that shows how defined Nicole's abs are and shows off her biceps. “You ready?” Nicole asks Waverly and she nods as they head out to the garage where there is a black craftsman toolbox as tall as Waverly on the wall along with a set of cabinets and long countertop across the rest of the wall. The red 1975 Camaro is parked in the middle of the garage and the set of keys is hung on the wall next to the door. Nicole pops open the hood of the car and walks to the open hood and gestures for Waverly to walk over to her. She does so and Nicole starts to point out the new engine she put into the car along with the other pieces of the car that she changed to be more modern. “What else do you have to do to the car?” Waverly asks “Well the engine starter doesn't work all the time that's why I could afford to get an engine this good because it wasn't in perfect condition.” Waverly tries to make sense of what she says before nicole asks her to open one of the drawers of the tool box to grab the tool Nicole needed after she hands her the tool she hoists herself up onto the counter top and asks Nicole “Why did you and your grandfather start working on this car?” Nicole continues to work while she replies “When my grandmother died of a heart attack he wanted to fix up this car that was sitting in their backyard because he bought it when they were dating.” Waverly smiles about the fact he kept the car that lkong and wanted to fix it in her memory “That's really sweet when did they start dating?” Nicole smiles at how curious Waverly is about her past “They were highschool sweethearts. He was captain of the basketball team and she was a cheerleader so they were really close friends before they got together their junior year.” Waverly thinks about how similar their story is to what her and Nicole could be “Waves can you get me the monkey wrench.” she nods before getting her the wrench and sitting back on the counter “Why did you start helping him with the car?” Waverly asks “My grandmother died during the summer so after she died me my mom and sister spent the rest of summer with him when he started fixing the car he would ask me to help with the car so then he started- FUCK” Nicole shakes her hand in pain “Nicole what did you do?” Waverly says, grabbing her hand to make sure she didn't break her finger. “I’m fine. I just put my finger too close to the wrench and caught it.” Waverly shakes her head “Please be careful it's not broken but you might want to make sure you ice it so it doesn't swell.” Nicole nods her head Before continuing with her story “As I was saying he started teaching me about the car while I was helping but after we left my grandfather couldn't stay in the house without my grandma so he moved closer to us in San Antonio instead of Dallas.” Waverly eyes Nicole up and down noticing the dirt on her arms and how her biceps are tightening and untightening with every turn of the wrench. She shakes her head and recovers by asking Nicole if she's asking too many questions about her grandpa “Waves your not asking too many questions. I like talking about him besides you can ask me anything.” Waverly smiles at the end of Nicole's sentence.

They spend another three hours in the garage before Nicole's mom tells them she's leaving and left money on the counter for dinner. “You want to head inside?’’ Waverly nods and they make they're way inside and order takeout before Nicole gets in the shower and Waverly sits in Nicoles bed. “Thanks for helping me today Waves. I really appreciate it.” Waverly waves it off like its no big deal and says “It's no problem it was nice. Do you work on the car every week?” Nicole nods “Yep the garage is my church every sunday for three to four hours every week since my grandfather moved closer to us.” They hear the doorbell ring and head down stairs pay the delivery man and eat in the kitchen “When is your first game with the team? Waverly asks Nicole before eating another bite of food “This wednesday actually would you mind going to support me you don't have to if you don't want to but I-” Waverly cuts her off “I was already planning on it that's why I asked.” Waverly says “You're a great friend Waverly.” Waverly smiles at her trying to ignore the twinge of pain she felt when Nicole said friend.”


	5. The Worst Rumor Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes invites the group to a halloween party. Waverly listens to her song.

That week Nicole and Waverly decided they would meet every morning before class to walk together throughout the week more and more rumors about them dating started to spread because they were inseparable. They got worse when Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek after Lunch one day no matter how many times they turned down the rumors it didn't help that Waverly went to Nicole's first game on the team and after they won the game Waverly ran into Nicole's arms and she spun her around. But the worst was at the Gardners halloween party.

The night after Nicole's first game Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna and Jeremy went out to dinner at Shorty's. “Congrats Haught Pants” Wynonna says “Thanks Wyn.” Nicole says “Bitch” Mercedes yells towards Wynonna “How was the game?” Waverly smiles proudly “They won the game and Nicole did great.” she says and puts a hand on Nicole's arm “Congrats then my parents are going out on halloween so me and Beth are throwing a halloween party.” Wynonna looks at Mercedes confused “No Tucker?” Mercedes' smile grows even wider “He's going with my parents so he's not going to be there are you guys in?” They all exchange glances and a chorus of agreement after their dinner Nicole drives Waverly back to Gus’ because Wynonna is staying at Docs. “Thanks for driving me home.” Nicole shakes her head “Waves I already told you I'll do anything for you. I do have a question.” Waverly's nerves build up “Okay.” she says cautiously “Does it bother you that people think were ya know dating?” Waverly relaxes “No as I said earlier I don't care what people think about me plus even if we were dating I still wouldn't care what people think about me or us okay?” Nicole nods “Okay I just wanted to make sure your comfortable.” Waverly blushes “How are you real?” Nicole does a double take “What do you mean?” Waverly rests her hand on Nicole's hand “You always make sure I'm comfortable and you always know what to say you are going to make a girl very happy one day.” Nicole smiles “You rellay think so?” Waverly nods “I know so Nic.” Nicole brings Waverlys hand to her mouth and kisses her knuckles “Thanks Waves you’re going to make someone happy someday too.” I want that person to be you “What did you say Waves.” Waverly freezes “I didn't say anything.” They pull up to Waverlys house and Nicole walks Waverly up to the door “Are you sure you want to go to Mercedes’ party?” Waverly asks “Yeah Waves I think it would be good tor me to get to know other people in school.” Waverly smirks “Are we not good enough for you anymore now that you won a game.” Nicole panics “What! No of course not I-” Waverly cuts her off “Nic relax i'm kidding.” Nicole visibly relaxes “Oh thank god. Ok then good night Waves.” Waverly kisses her cheek “Good night Nic.” Nicole walks over to her house and heads to her room to change into pajamas. She couldn't stop thinking about Waverly so she picked up her guitar and started to write a song for Waverly after she wrote it she recorded it and saved it to a file on her phone where all her songs are. After getting under the covers she tries to sleep but can't so she stays up until her alarm goes off then she gets ready for school and heads out to meet Waverly at the school.

Once she sees Waverly she walks up to her “Jesus Nic did you get any sleep last night.” Waverly asks “Not really I couldn't sleep last night.” Waverly shakes her head “Lets hope you can get through the day without sleeping during class.” Waverly says before the walk to class during lunch Nicole falls asleep on Waverlys shoulder “Nic do you want to lay on my lap it would be more comfortable.” Waverly asks. Nicole nods sleepily and slowly lays down on Waverlys legs Nicole sleeps through the rest of lunch until Waverly wakes her up “Nic it's time to get up.” Nicole grans “Five more minutes.” Waverly giggles “No come on you have to go to class.” Nicole pulls herself up “Ugh fine.” Nicole sleepily walks to class and Waverly couldn't stop thinking about her running her fingers through Nicole’s auburn hair while she slept in her lap and imagining what it would be like to wake up with Nicole every morning. She ended up not being able to pay attention to her classes for the rest of the day she learned nothing from her classes. After her classes she goes to cheer practice. The field was busy with the football team conditioning on the field for their next season the rest of the cheer squad that isn't still in the locker room is on the field closest to the bigger set of bleachers. The softball team is running up and down the bleachers and the coaches are talking at the ramp in the bottom left of the bleachers. As Waverly makes her way up to the other cheerleaders a flash of red catches her eye and she sees Nicole running up and down the bleacher stairs barely sweating. She has to force herself to stop staring and starts to converse with the other people on the squad. “Alright girls since our current cheer captain is a senior we need to start tryouts for next year's captain so for next week I will be seeing who is the best fit and then next weekend we will have the actual tryout which will include an original cheer you created and a routine that you have to know and tech to the people who aren't trying out and are available for the day so if I were you I would start working on that cheer.” Coach Lucado says to the squad followed by a chorus of Yes ma’ams “Jones you're late you missed the announcement about cheer captain tryouts get the information from someone after practice.” Waverly starts to think about how good being the cheer captain would look on college applications.

After the coach stopped the team from running on the bleachers she led them back to the field “Haught I need to talk to you.” Nicole walks over to her coach Valdez and the baseball coach nervously “Haught this is the baseball coach. Moody wants you on the baseball team since you're better than his current pitcher Champ Hardy. The practice schedule is the same. The only difference is the field, what do you say?” Nicole stands there shocked for a minute before saying “Sure i'd love too.” Moody then leads Nicole over to the baseball field and introduces her to the team the look on Champs face when the coach says Champ is now the alternate is something Nicole would never forget after the introduction Moody had the assistant coach Mr.Morrison test Nicole's speed on her pitches she had better times than all of the boys on the team her pop time (The time it takes to get from the catchers glove to the basemans.) was the best of her times at a mere two seconds. After practice Nicole rushes over to the locker room and gets ready really fast out of sheer excitement then she waits for Waverly to walk into the locker room “You look excited what happened Nic?” Waverly asks “Coach Valdez and Coach Moody put me on the baseball team to replace Champ as head catcher and the look on his face was priceless. I wish I had a picture.” Waverly laughs “What?” Nicole asks “It's adorable how excited you are and I wish you had a picture too I bet he's upset that you stole” she says in quotations “his girlfriend and his position on the team.” Nicole giggles “Yeah I guess you're right you seem happy too what happened at practice today?” Waverly’s smile grows wider “Coach Lucado is holding cheer captain tryouts next weekend!” Nicole puts her hands on her shoulders “Waves that's great you're going to do amazing how about we go get dinner with our families together to celebrate our news.” Waverly nods fervently “That sounds amazing i'll text Gus and Wynonna you text your mom how about at the diner next to the station?” Nicole smiles and nods “Sounds great i'll tell you what she says I doubt she'll say no though.” Nicole says before walking out “Damn you Lesbians do move fast.” Chrissy jokes “We are not dating first of all and second what do you mean.” Chrissy chuckles “Your families already met are you sure you're not dating?” Waverly smacks Chrissy’s arm “We are not dating and our families only know each other because they live across the street.” Chrissy eyes Waverly skeptically “So you guys are a girl next door situation then?” Waverly shakes her head “We aren't dating, we're just friends.” Her phone goes off with Nicole confirming dinner then texts Gus and Wynonna getting an affirmative answer she tells Nicole they're answers then she heads to her house to change and shower before getting to the diner. 

The dinner goes really well after everyone has left except Nicole and Waverly they decide to take a walk around the town before heading back to their cars “Tonight was really fun i'm glad our families get along so well.” Nicole nods “I agree I think my mom loves Wynonna because of how similar she is to my sister.” Nicole's phone goes off and her ringtone is one of her original guitar recordings “Hey mom” Waverly can't quite make out what she’s saying “Okay… I'll see you in the morning... okay bye.” Nicole hangs up the phone “Is everything okay?” Nicole nods “Yeah my mom got called to the hospital and she probably won't be back till late.” Waverly nods “That ringtone was that one of your songs?” Nicole nods “Yeah that song was a mother's day gift so I keep it as my mom's ringtone.” Waverly turns to Nicole “Do you have any others I can listen to?” Nicole pulls out her phone and earbuds and lets Waverly listen to the one she wrote for her “This is really beautiful Nic what's it about?” Nicole’s eyes widened, not expecting her to ask so she improvised “It's about a girl who is very special to me.” Waverly nods and feels a little jealous that she wrote another girl a song even though they weren't dating “That's really nice Nic she's really lucky.” Nicole waves it off “I’m the lucky one.” Nicole says under her breath.

“Do you want to stay here tonight so you're not home alone?” Waverly asks with pleading eyes “I'd love to Waves.” she replies before going to her house to grab her stuff for school and a change of close for the next day.


	6. The Worst Rumor Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party

The next morning Waverly and Nicole enjoy a nice breakfast before heading to school. “What are you going to wear to the party tomorrow Nic?” Waverly asks “I don't know yet what about you?” Waverly smiles “I bought a new maroon dress I'm going to wear to the party, I can always come over and help you figure it out.” Nicole nods “Actually I would love it if you helped me.” Nicole says “Then it's settled tomorrow before the party we will spend the day together so we can choose your outfit.” Nicole nods “Sounds good to me.” Nicole says. “Haught!” Champ yells as he stomps up to NIicole “What Champ.” He gets real close to her face and says “What the hell first you steal my girlfriend now you steal my position on the baseball team. Who the hell do you think you are!” Nicole pushes champ back. “First of all I didn't steal Waverly from you. She doesn't belong to anyone second I only stole your spot because I'm better than you and you’re too fragile to accept that a girl is better than you at baseball.” she says “Waverly was mine because she was my girlfriend and you aren't better than me girls aren't better than me at baseball.” They go back and forth for a while before Waverly cuts in “Hey you two stop it Champ I didn't belong to you and Nic is better than you at baseball the only reason you were catcher was because there was no one else to feel the position.” Waverly yells Champ opens his mouth to say something but he just walks away. She turns to Nicole “And you I don't need you to fight my battles for me okay?” Nicole nods fervently “Yes ma’am.”. They walk to class.

The next day Waverly goes to Nicole's house after lunch so they can choose Nicole's outfit for the party “You ready to choose your outfit.” Waverly asks “I guess so. Did you bring your outfit.” Waverly nods ok lets see what you got “Okay let's see what we got.” after going through the outfits while Nicole fiddles with her guitar she finds a maroon shirt the exact color of her dress Waverly lets out an excited squeal “You are going to wear this so we can match with these jeans, these shoes and this jacket.” Nicole takes the outfit to the bathroom and changes into the short sleeved maroon shirt black ripped skinny jeans and maroon vans with a black bomber jacket then she walks back to her room “What do you think?” Waverly lets out another squeal “Its perfect don't change back Waverly grabs her backpack and leaves the room when she comes back she is wearing a tight fitted maroon dress with the same colored heels “You look beautiful Waves.” Waverly blushes “Thanks Nic You look great too lets take pictures.” Waverly says “Do we have to?” Nicole groans “Yes we do.” Waverly says “Ugh fine but I get to teach you how to play guitar.” Nicole says “I don't know how that's bad for me but okay.” After they take pictures together Nicole sits on the bed and pats the spot next to her. Nicole hands Waverly the guitar and shows her how to hold it after teaching Waverly the basics the two head to the Gardeners mansion. “Holy shit this place is huge.” Nicole says “The gardeners own over half of the town.” They park Waverlys Jeep and walk into the mansion. The lights are a cool blue color and the music is playing through the whole house which is crowded by people from their high school some of the guys from the basketball and baseball teams chugging from a keg and couples making out in the corner of the living room and in the kitchen there is a spread of a variety of alcohols ranging from Vodka to whiskey In the fridge there is soda and water bottles for designated drivers or people who don't drink. 

“Let’s go Nic.” Waverly grabs two solo cups and fills them with beer “Thanks Waves.” Waaverly grabs her hand and leads her to the beer pong table where Wynonna and Dolls are playing a game “We should play next Nic.” Nicole winces “I don't know Waves I can't drink much.” Waverly pouts “Then i'll do all the drinking then. Come on please.” Nicole throws her hands up in defeat “Ok fine.” After Dolls and Wynonna finish they're game Nicole and Waverly team up against them Nicole goes first and sinks a ball then Waverly goes and sinks a shot Nicole goes and makes it then Waverly goes but misses Dolls and Wynonna go and make two shots Then Nicole and Waverly only make one it keeps going until both teams have one cup both Wynonna and Dolls miss their shot before Nicole takes her shot Waverly says “For good luck.” and she kisses Nicole's cheek. Nicole takes the shot and it flies over their cup over the middle of the table onto the opposing team's side the ball hits the cups rim and bounces off the rim and into the cup. The room erupts into cheers and hollare Waverly throws her arms around Nicole's neck and makes them fumble back and Nicole catches them and puts her hands on Waverlys waist Waverly and Nicole pull apart when Chrissy asks them if they want to play spin the bottle they agree. Chrissy, Nicole, Waverly, Doc, Wynonna, Dolls and Perry sit in a circle Chrissy goes first and the bottle lands on Perry next Wynonna goes it landing on Dolls making Doc snarl with jealousy Waverly goes next and it lands on Nicole a chorus of murmurs start around the room “Waves we don't have to do this if you don't want to.” Waverly having too much to drink says “Come on Nic.” after she finishes her sentence she pulls Nicole's head smashing their lips together they don't even realise their lips are moving together for minutes when they pull away from each other they notice all eyes on them and multiple of the guys have their phones out recording them they go through the rest of the night like nothing happened.


	7. The Big Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have a big decision to make.

The next monday at school everyone was looking at the two girls when they walked into the school. Both girls remember what happened but they didn't think it would have consequences of a lot of staring and murmuring. This situation only made the rumors of them dating insatiable. They couldn't go anywhere without people asking questions about their relationship. “I didn't expect this and it makes me mad that it's just because we are two girls it isn't like this for Chrissy and Perry.” Nicole says “I do get it Nic but they also didnt drunkenly makeout for three minutes with a group of stupid jocks standing around us.” Nicole drops her head “I guess you're right. We should talk about what that was.” Nicole says “Why?” Waverly asks “Well it felt different.” Waverly nods “You’re right let's talk after school at the park under our tree at five. Okay?” Nicole nods yeah “I'll see you at five.” The rest of the day the murmuring and glances continue at five the girls meet at their tree but before Nicole went to the park she decided she was going to tell Waverly how she feels.

“Hey waves.” Nicole says when Waverly approaches the tree

“Hey Nic.” Waverly replies 

“So…”

“Yeah um… You know what I've always wanted…”

“What?’

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet to swim far far out into the ocean so I cant see the bottom anymore to eat geoduck…”

“Isn't that the one that looks like a p-”

Yeah it is the point is i've always wanted to do things that scare me. But well its hard to be brazen when the thing that you want that scares you to death is sitting right in front of you…”

“I scare you?”

“Yes. Yes you do. Because I don't want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world is you. Oh god that sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just jump in anytime Nicole because I really really don't know how to do this.”

“Oh sure you do.”

“Maybe I should just stop talking.”

“See, you're getting better at this already.”

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.” Nicole pulls Waverly into her crashing their lips together and moving in perfect unison Nicole swipes her tongue on Waverlys bottom lip asking for entrance when Waverly parts her lips Nicole quickly puts her tongue in Waverly's mouth their tongues fighting for dominance and they only pull away for air until Waverlys phone rings “Hey baby girl where are you dinners done and Gus wants you and Nicole here.” Waverly looks taken back “How do you know I'm with Nicole.” Wynonna chuckles “Who else would you be with? You guys haven't left each other's sides since you met.” Wynonna says “Okay me and Nicole we will be there in about five minutes.” she hangs up with her sister “Ugh do we have too?” Nicole pouts “Come on Nic stop being a baby lets go eat.” Nicole and Waverly climb into their respective vehicles and head over to Gus’ house before they go inside Nicole stops “Are we gonna tell them about us yet?” Waverly thinks for a second “I dont think im ready yet I dont know if im gay or I guess bi but I promise we will tell them eventually.” Waverly says “Hey it's okay I trust you.” Nicole kisses her hand before heading inside “Hey girls” Gus greets the teens “Hey Gus” the girls say in unison. Waverly and Nicole quickly eat their food and head upstairs to “Do homework” 

Once the get upstairs Nicole sits on the bed and Waverly closes the door then heads over to Nicole then pushes her down on the bed then straddles her hips and bends down to connect their lips and move together until Nicole flips them over so she's on top she runs her tongue across Waverly’s lip she parts her lips and Nicole moves her tongue across Waverly’s she pulls her tongue out and bites Waverly’s bottom lip causing her to moan Nicole let out a moan after hearing one escape from Waverly. Then Nicole hears someone walking towards her room and jumps off of her “Why did you stop-” Waverly asks before Wynonna barges through the door “Waves I need help with an essay.” Waverly shoots up “Who are you and what did you do with my sister.” Wynonna rolls her eyes “Very funny it's about criminology it's actually interesting.” Nicole stands up “Have you ever thought about becoming a detective Wynonna? It would only take about 4 years of college and 6 months of the police academy and if you wait till I graduate we could endure the pain together.” Wynonna thinks for a moment “I could wait till you graduate and get a job until then to save up money and being a detective does sound fun I might have to take you up on that Haught shit.” Waverly rolls her eyes then turns to Nicole “You want to be a cop?” Waverly asks “Yeah I like the idea of helping people.” Nicole replies “Hello Waves I still need help.” Waverly turns back to Wynonna “Right” after Waverly helps Wynonna she walks back into the room “Where were we.” Waverly sits on Nicole’s lap and kisses her “As much as I would love to keep kissing you I have to get home.” Waverly pouts “No I don't want you to leave.” Nicole moves Waverly off her lap “I’ll see you tomorrow and I'll call you when I get home and ready for school tomorrow.” Nicole kisses her goodbye and walks to her car and pulls it into her driveway she showers and gets her homework done then calls Waverly.

“Hey baby.” Nicole says without even meaning to say it.

Waverly hums in satisfaction “Mmmmm say that again I love it.”  
“R-really?”

“Yeah I love the way it sounds.”

“Well then baby I wanted to ask a favor my mom has to use my car tomorrow because hers broke down could you give me a ride to school for the next week please.”

“Yeah no problem babe I cant wait for your games tuesday and thursday.”

Nicole chuckles. “Do you have my game schedule memorized babe.”

“I have it memorized on my phone and on my desk.”

“Wow you are very organized but aren't you cheering at my basketball game tuesday after the boys team plays.”

“Yes but I still get to watch you play.”

Nicole yawns “Well i'm glad that I get to see you cheer finally.”

“Then your going to want to watch the halftime show.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes its so but im going to go to bed im tired.”

“Alright baby i'll see you tomorrow what time are we leaving?”

“Just come over at 7:45 good night babe.”

“Ok goodnight baby.”

Nicole smiles before falling asleep.


	8. Do I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart. Wynonna jumps to a conclusion.

Nicole walks up to Waverlys house and knocks on the door “Hey Nic go ahead and go up to my room.” Nicole nods and goes to Waverly's room. When Waverly walks into her room and Nicole notices there's toothpaste on her shirt “Waves there's toothpaste on your shirt.” Waverly looks down “Fudgenuggets.” Waverly walks to her closet “Umm babe can you-” she trails off and gestures for Nicole to turn around “Oh um yeah.” Nicole turns around while Waverly takes off her shirt but it gets caught half way “Uh Nic im stuck can you-” Nicole turns around and walks up to Waverly “I got you.” Nicole breath hitches when she sees Waverly's chest with only a bra. “Wow Waves you’re beautiful.” Waverly blushes “Oh stop it you're lying.” she says before turning around and changing her shirt.” Nicole puts her hands on Waverlys shoulders “Waverly listen to me you are gorgeous don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise.” Waverly gets on her toes and pecks Nicole's lips “No one has ever called me beautiful or gorgeous that isn't in my family.” Waverly says “Well then they’re stupid but we should get going we don't want to be late.” Waverly nods “What did I do to get so lucky to have you in my life.” Waverly says “Please I'm the lucky one.” 

After classes and practice the girls head to Nicole's house since her mom is gone “sit down on my bed.” Waverly sits on Nicole's bed while she grabs her guitar “Babe what are you doing?” Nicole tunes her guitar “I'm going to serenade you.” Nicole starts to play a slow song in a minor key full of emotion to Waverly after Nicole finishes her song Waverly starts to cry “Aww baby I didn't mean to make you cry.” Waverly waves her off “No these are good tears no one has ever done anything this nice for me you’re just too good to me.” Nicole puts her guitar down and kneels in front of Waverly “Baby you deserve the world no matter what anyone says okay? You Waverly Earp are extraordinary. I am treating you just as you deserve. How about we go on a date tomorrow at shortys?” Waverly nods “That sounds amazing baby. Now I think we have other things we should be doing.” Nicole nods fervently and lays back on the bed then Waverly moves to straddle Nicole’s hips Nicole sits up and slowly and passionately kisses Waverly and nipping at Waverlys bottom lip which causes a moan to escape Waverly’s throat Nicole flips their positions and slips one of her legs in between Waverly’s the pressure on Waverlys center causes a wave of arousal to course through her body leading to a deep moan falling from her mouth Nicole's mouth leaves Waverly’s lips to her neck leaving a soft trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone where she takes a bite at her skin causing Waverly to let out a guttural moan Nicole notes that for later “Can I take off your shirt.” Nicole asks Waverly nods. Nicole sits up straight and grabs the hem of Waverly's shirt and lifts it above her head “Wow you’re beautiful.” Waverly blushes and pulls Nicole down into a passionate kiss Waverlys hands trail down to Nicole’s hips and she wraps her legs around Nicole’s waist pulling her closer to her body. A moan escapes Nicole's throat Nicole kisses Waverly harder and takes Waverlys hands and pins them above her head and goes back to kissing her neck and biting at the skin occasionally using her tongue to soothe the skin. Nicole gets off Waverly and hands her, her shirt “Why’d we stop?” Waverly pouts “My moms going to be home soon. And you might want to put makeup on your neck.” Waverly jumps up and rushes to the bathroom “Nicole what the hell!” Nicole pokes her head in the bathroom. “Do you have concealer in your bag?” Nicole asks “Yes I do.” 

Waverly walks to Nicole's room and digs through her bag for concealer after she finds it she goes to the bathroom and covers up the hickeys and bite marks Nicole left on her neck then walks back to her room “Does it look okay?” Nicole nods then gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. Waverly grabs her bags and walks to her car then heads to Chrissy’s when she pulls up she makes sure officer Nedley isn't home then she walks up to the door and knocks on it “Hey Waves what are you doing here?” Chrissy says after she opens the door “Well you know how you said that I might have feelings for Nicole well I do and today after school she told me she feels the same way and now I don't even know what we are or how its going to work at school or-” Chrissy cuts her off “Waves slow down first of all congrats and second of all you need to talk to her not me third that girl loves you she is going to be okay with whatever you want no matter what.” Waverly takes a deep breath “Yeah I think you're right except for the love thing but i'll call her later thanks Chrissy.” she says “Ok so tell me everything.” Waverly smiles and tells her about everything that happened between them before going back home.

“Waves where have you been it's 7 o’clock.” Wynonna asks “I… was with Chrissy after I was with Nicole.” Wynonna narrows her eyes in suspicion “You weren't with Champ right?” Waverly jumps back from Wynonna's accusation “What! No why would you think that?” Waverly asks “You were rubbing your neck and your concealer came off and I can see the marks on your neck.” Waberly runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror and sees the hickeys that Nicole left on her neck. “Shit!” Wynonna pokes her head in the bathroom reminding Waverly about earlier in Nicoles bathroom. “So who were you with?” Wynonna asks while Waverly splashes water on her neck trying to make the marks fade “Thats none of your business Wyn all you need to know is that it wasn't Champ and that's all that matters.” Wynonna narrows her eyes at Waverly before walking out.

Waverly sits on her bed and calls Nicole:

“Hey Nic.” Waverly greets Nicole

“Hey baby.” Nicole greets 

“Wyn saw the marks on my neck and thought they were from Champ.”

“Uh-huh so did you tell her about us or do you still want to wait?”

“I didn't tell her but I want to soon I just don't know how. It doesn't bother you she thought they were from Champ.”

“No it doesn't because I know they’re from me. Not that boy-man.”

Waverly chuckles, “You're such a dork.” Wynonna barges into Waverly’s room and grabs her phone “Whoever this is if you hurt my sister I will kill you.” Wynonna says “Hey Wynonna.” Wynonna looks at the name on the phone “Haught stuff?” She asks “Yep.” she says popping the ‘p’ “Do you know whom Waverly was with earlier?” Waverly grabs her phone and tells Wynonna to get out. Nicole and Waverly talk for another hour before they both go to sleep.

“Hey baby.” Nicole greets “Hey babe.” Waverly greets she didn't get much sleep the night before because of what Chrissy said earlier in the day about Nicole loving her Waverly thought she loved Champ but if what she is feeling for Nicole is love then she never loved Champ she just loved the idea of it but she could never picture a future with Champ but with Nicole she could see a beautiful ranch house 2 cats and dogs 3 beautiful children and a uniform clad Nicole with the sheriffs badge and a black sheriff's stetson. “Hey Waves you there.” Nicole says and waves her hand in front of Waverly's face “Oh sorry I was just thinking about something.” Nicole nods “What were you thinking about.” Nicole asks “Just how I never actually loved Champ just the idea of loving someone.” Waverly says “Huh that's a lot to think about.” Nicole replies “Yeah sorry Chrissy said something to me the other day and I can't stop thinking about it.” Waverly informs Nicole “Cool cool” the rest of the drive to school is silent even during school the girls don't to talk to each other when Waverly brought up love it freaked out Nicole because she was unsure if she was in love with Waverly or if it's just really strong feelings for the shorter girl right after lunch Nicole asks Chrissy to meet her after practice so she could talk to her about Waverly.

“I’m assuming Waverly told you about us?” Nicole asks and Chrissy nods “Okay well i'm trying to figure out if i'm in love with her or not because I haven't felt this way about someone before and it scares me to death. How am I supposed to treat the most perfect girl in the world exactly how she deserves without her telling me it's too much?” Nicole says “You need to talk to her tell her what you told me so you can figure it out if not think about if you gave her something that's really special to you if you would regret it if you don't think you would then you love her Nic.” Chrissy says then walks towards her car and Nicole goes to Waverlys jeep


	9. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a big mistake but Nicole and Waverly make up for it.

The last part of the week goes by quick everyone is excited for fall break to roll around so everyone has one week to sleep in a hang out with their friends without worrying about school but their history professor thought it would be good for the kids to do a project over the break about the history of outlaws in Canada. Nicole and Waverly decided to do the history of Wyatt Earp instead of one of the outlaws he killed. “Ugh we are going to have a project over break.” Nicole complains while they sit at the spot they found for lunch “Not if we get it done before break.” Waverly says “Waves no matter how smart you are this project is going to take longer than a week.” Nicole rebuttals “Actually I already have the research done.” Nicole looks at Waverly with disbelief “How?” Nicole asks “I do research on my family sometimes and I know almost everything there is to know about Wyatt Earp we just have to go through some of the journals I have my notes in.” Waverly says “You’re telling me that you take notes for fun?” Nicole asks “Yes I do.” After school the girls go up to Waverly's room to go through her notes but Nicole decides it can wait a second as soon as the girls get into Waverly’s room they drop their stuff Nicole immediately pins Waverly against the wall by her hips and Waverly places her hands at the base of Nicole's neck pulling Nicole's lips to hers in a rough kiss that feels as if it was the first kiss with the explosions of fireworks and passion. Nicole moves her lips from the other girls to her neck “No hickeys.” Waverly says “You're no fun.” Nicole pouts before going back to her neck she leaves a trail of soft kisses from right under her ear down to her collar bone biting at the skin causing her to moan. Then Nicole leads them to Waverlys bed crawling on top of her and pinning her down to the bed by her arms and kisses her lips then forces her tongue in Waverly's mouth and Waverly moans and pushes her tongue against the other girls. 

“Wynonna get your sister and Nicole dinners ready.” Gus demands “Okay.” Wynonna replies walking up the stairs and barging into Waverly's room seeing Nicole on top of her sister pinning her arms down makes anger bubble in her chest. She walks over to the bed and throws Nicole off of her “What the hell Wynonna.” Nicole asks after sitting up “What the hell are you doing to my sister Nicole.” Wynonna asks “She's my girlfriend Wyn.” Waverly says and Wynonna's face softens “So you weren't trying to r-” Nicole jumps up and cuts her off “What the fuck! No of course not.” Nicole exclaims “Dinners ready.” Wynonna says before walking out of the room in embarrassment “I can't believe she did that.” Waverly says “I get where she's coming from she did walk in on us making out in your bed with your arms pinned down by a girl.” Waverly sighs “I guess you're right let's go eat. We might need to go to the doctors. She threw you really hard against the wall and you might have a broken rib.” Nicole nods in agreement before they head down stairs for dinner 

“Can Nicole stay the night tonight?” Waverly asks Gus “As long as it's okay with Ms.Haught.” Nicole texts her mother and gets an affirmative answer from her “She’s okay with it. Thank you Gus.” Nicole informs Gus. Wynonna eyes Waverly and Nicole before asking Waverly to talk to her “What the hell are you doing Waves?” Wynonna asks “What do you mean?” Waverly questions “You really think that you and Nicole can have sex with everyone in the house tonight?” Wynonna asks “We have’nt even had sex yet Wyn. Plus you can't control me if I want to have sex with my girlfriend than I can.” she says before walking back to the table.

After dinner Waverly practically jumps Nicole crashing their lips together and stumbling back onto the bed then gets up to lock the door and climbs back onto Nicole's waist and straddles her and starts to take off Nicole's shirt by grabbing it by the hem ant ripping it off and throws it towards the closet her breath catches in her throat when she sees Nicole’s chest with only a sports bra then she runs her fingers down her defined abs, She leans down and kisses Nicole passionately on the lips and moves towards her neck then she nips at the skin causing Nicole to let out a moan and soothes the bite with her tongue then fumbles with Nicole's belt and un does it “Waves wait are-are you sure?” Nicole asks “Yes I'm sure plus I really like you.” Waverly responds “I really like you too,” Nicole says before flipping their positions Nicole lifts the bottom of Waverly's shirt revealing her toned muscles and sliding her tongue across them leading Waverly to moan Nicole removes the rest of the shorter girls shirt and kisses her neck and makes her way down her neck to her collar bone moving her fingers to Waverlys bra clasp giving her a ‘can I’ look and Waverly nods then Nicole unhooks her bra and throws it towards the pile of clothes “Waves your beautiful.” Nicole says then lowers down and clamps her lips on Waverlys hardened nipple and lightly sucks on it then she bites down on her nipple “Jesus Nic that feels amazing.” Nicole bites down harder leading to a loud moan coming from Waverlys mouth Nicole lets go of the brunettes nipple with a pop and does the same thing to the other nipple then she leaves a trail of hickeys and bite marks on Waverly’s stomach then she tucks her fingers in Waverly's waistband and removes her jeans tossing them to the floor and removes her own jeans and throws them down to the floor Nicole put one of her legs in between waverlys rocking her hips forward touching her thigh to Waverlys centre “Ugh fuck Nic.” Waverly rocks her hips into Nicole’s thigh and the room starts to fill with grunts and moans until Waverly comes undone under Nicole and at the sight of Waverly having an orgasm set off Nicole's. After their highs died down Nicole removes Waverly's soaked underwear and runs her fingers through Waverlys wet folds “Fuck Waves you’re so wet for me.” Nicole continues to move her fingers through Waverlys folds and massaging her sensitive bud “Fu-fuck nic d-dont stop” Nicole moves her fingers faster “Holy shit Nicole im gonna-” Waverly Moans Nicoles name while Nicole helps her ride her high. Nicole kisses waverlys lips then her neck then her stomach then running her tongue on Waverlys clit eliciting a deep moan from the younger girl Nicole moves her tongue in slow circles then faster circles “Ugh Nic im gonna cum.” Nicole does one really long and broad stroke on Waverlys clit causing Waverly to reach a climax and grip Nicoles hair into a tight fist “F-fuck that was so good but its your turn.” Waverly says before flipping their positions.


	10. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Waverly wakes up on a completely Nicole with her head on her chest and kind brown eyes staring at her “Morning Waves.” Nicole says “Good morning Nic last night was amazing.” Waverly greets “Mmmm yes it was we should get dressed before Wynonna bothers us.” Nicole suggests “You're right.” There's a knock on the wall “I’m gonna bother you now because I couldn't sleep last night thanks for that by the way.” Wynonna says through the wall “Y-you could hear us last night.” Waverly asks “Yep I didn't like having to hear my sister get fucked by a hot redhead.” Wynonna says “That's enough Wyn.” Waverly turns to Nicole who is as red as her hair. “I'm sorry babe she can be a bit much.” Waverly says “Hey!” Wynonna says “You are!” Waverly yells through the wall “It’s okay baby.” Nicole grabs Waverlys hands “You need to get ready for cheer captain tryouts.” Waverly takes a deep breath “You’re right I’m really nervous.” Waverly says “Hey you are hoing to do and be great Coach Lucado would be really stupid not to choose you.” Nicole says “Now get your cute butt ready for tryouts.”

“I’m so nervous Nic.” Nicole puts her hands on Waverlys shoulders “You got this go in there and crush it i'll be here to pick you up in an hour and a half okay?” Waverly nods and heads into the gym as Nicole walks back to her car she starts to think about if she's in love with Waverly again she knows she is but doesnt know how to tell her. Would she just say it or do some big gesture she wants to give Waverly exactly what she deserves so she makes a plan and has an hour and a half to finish it.

After Waverly finishes her try out Nicole takes her to lunch then back to her house where her plan was set up. Once Waverly walked into the house she saw a path of rose petals leading to Nicole's room at the end of the path there is a heart made of rose petals with a piece of paper in the middle Waverly walks into the circle and reads the paper saying turn around so she does so and sees Nicole in the doorway with her guitar and she starts playing Waverly a song she wrote for her after she finishes her song she places the guitar down on the stand and turns to Waverly “Do you wanna know what that song was about?” Nicole asks and Waverly nods her head “That song was about the way I feel about you. Waverly when I think about you I get butterflies in my stomach in the best way possible but at the same time the way you make me feel it scares me because I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'll never want to feel this way again if it's not you causing it. What i'm trying to say is that I love you Waverly Earp I love you and I've never loved anyone before and you don't have to say it back because no matter what you say my feelings for you wont change they never will and i've probably felt this way since I got to know you you're amazing you're kind, caring and you don't care what people say about you and that makes you perfect to me. You're the only person I want to be with and even if for some reason this doesn't last then I need you to know that I will always love you. You will always have a piece of my heart no ,matter what. This song isn't the first one I wrote about you that night when we went to shortys with our families together. The song I let you listen to I said it was about a special girl, well you were the special girl I wrote it about I hated not being able to tell you it was about you but I didn't want to risk what we had you were the first and only person to take a chance on me and that means a lot especially after what happened at my old school and I love you for it.” Waverly starts to tear up and jumps into Nicole's arms and kisses her “Nicole Rayleigh Haught I love you too.” Nicole pulls out of the hug and goes to her nightstand and pulls out a small bag with a box which has a small silver circle pendant with their anniversary date 11/1/18 with a smaller silver heart charm on top engraved with N+W on it. “Nic this is beautiful, put it on me.” Waverly asks eagerly “Of course you don't have to wear it until you're out but I thought it would be a nice gesture.” Nicole says while clasping on the necklace together “Baby i'm wearing this forever until im ready to come out i'll hide the pendant under my shirt and if anyone sees it i'll say it's from the person i'm dating without using the term boyfriend.” Waverly says “Ok baby are you going to tell Gus soon?” Nicole asks “Lets go.” Waverly takes Nicole's hand and leads her across the street. They walk into Gus’ house and walk into the kitchen where Gus is “Gus I need to tell you something.” Waverly says “Are you finally going to tell me you and Nicole are together.” Gus asks “What how did you find out?” Waverly asks “Besides the necklace and your hand holding plus the way you two look at each other it's pretty obvious.” Gus informs the girls “You still let us sleep in the same room?” Waverly asks “Yes it's not like either of you could get pregnant plus it's not like I could stop you I had no reason to because you didn't tell me about your relationship.” Waverly and Nicole freeze “Then I'm going to show Wyn my necklace.” Waverly says before grabbing Nicole's hand and walking towards the stairs before Gus says “Nicole stay down here for a minute.” Nicole's eyes widen “umm okay.” Waverly gives her an “I'm sorry look” before heading upstairs “Nicole I trust you won’t hurt Waverly but I’m still going to warn you if you hurt her I know how to hide a body now go on upstairs.” 

“Hey Wyn look what Nicole got me.” Waverly says excitedly holding the necklace “That’s great Wave.” Wynonna says un-enthusiastically “What's your problem Wynonna?” Waverly asks “I don't have a problem Waves.” Wynonna says “Yes you do what is it?” Waverly asks “Ok fine I don't like Nicole okay she's a good friend for you but she is not good enough for you.” Wynonna says “I'm glad you think that Wynonna.” Nicole says observing from the doorway before turning around and walking out of the house “What the hell Wynonna you can't judge who I’m dating when you can't choose between Doc and Dolls alright because I love her and she loves me and that's all I want she has done more for me in 3 weeks than Champ or you have in 2 years combined.” she says before going over to Nicole's house “Hey baby i'm sorry about Wyn.” Waverly says and Nicole puts her hands on Wavelys shoulders “Waves its no problem Wynonna is entitled to her own opinion I already told you no matter what happens I will love you but I need to talk to you I don't want to be the reason you and Wynonna don't have a good relationship,” Nicole says “What are you saying Nic?” Waverly asks “I think we should break up Waves I don't want to but I know what it's like to not have your sister anymore and you can prevent it by getting rid of me.” Waverly starts to tear up “Nicole Haught you are not breaking up with me right now no way we just said I love you I don't care what Wynonna says or thinks because she is wrong please Nic dont do this.” Waverly pleads “I’m sorry Waves.” Nicole says before going back inside Waverly goes back across the street and sees Gus and Wynonna on the couch “Wynonna don't you ever talk to me again Nicole just broke up with me because of what you said. Can you ever try being happy for me instead of trying to control me.” Waverly says before stomping upstairs and Gus follows.

“What happened Waverly?” Gus asks a crying waverly with her head on the pillow Nicole slept on the night before. “She broke up with me after she heard Wynonna say she's not good enough for me.” Gus sighs “Does this also have to do with Nicole's older sister?” Waverly lifts her head up “Ms.Haught told you?” Gus nods “Yes it does she told me that she knows what it's like to not have her sister by her side and she doesn't want to be the reason me and Wynonna don't have a relationship.” Gus sighs “She had the right idea but did the wrong thing that girl loves you. She did it for the right reason. You need to give her time to realise she made a mistake, okay?” Waverly nods.


	11. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes her stupidity up to Waverly.

The next week at school was absolute hell when Waverly found out she was going to be cheer captain next year all she wanted to do was to tell Nicole but she couldn't every time someone would ask about Nicole or just mention her Waverly would feel like her heart is splitting into two. Having Nicole in all her classes did not help no matter how mad she was at Nicole she couldn't take off the necklace she had given her it meant to much to her even though they're relationship wasn't even a month long it meant more to her than any other relationship even when they were just friends she never wanted to let go of her Nicole would as always listen to her no matter what she was talking about she didn't even have to be interested in the subject. But what was good was the fact that they were able to finish their history project without too much awkwardness. 

During lunch Nicole would practice for basketball or baseball instead of sitting with everyone in the courtyard eventually they started asking questions and Waverly had to keep making up lies to them Even Wynonna didn't sit with them because how bad her and Waverly were still fighting eventually the group got back into regular conversations when Dolls brought up the Halloween party Waverly got flooded with emotions thinking of hers and Nicole's first kiss together and she rushes towards her locker passing the place Nicole yelled at Champ for being an idiot and the first spot where she saw Nicole on her first day then she passed the bench where her and Nicole fixed the first fight they got into eventually Waverly starts to cry and walks out into the parking lot towards her jeep and starts crying thinking about Nicole. After the amount of times she's cried throughout their break up she's picked up a habit of holding onto the necklace she was given she gets pulled out of her thoughts by Wynonna knocking on her window “What do you want Wynonna?” Waverly asks through tears “I want to say I’m so sorry about Nicole I was wrong she's perfect for you Wave seeing you like this is horrible I didn't know how much you loved her and I should have asked how you felt about her and got to know her before I jumped to a conclusion i'm so sorry Wave.” Wynonna says “Yes you should have gotten to know her and you should have asked how I feel about her because i'm in love with her and I think shes it for me she makes me feel special and always listens to me no matter what and she is always nice to me did you know she wrote me two songs on her guitar she got me this necklace to show me how much she loved me she set up a trail of rose petals to lead up to her room to declare her love for me Wyn she's… she’s perfect and I want to be the girl who gets to be with her for the rest of her life I see a future with her and now she's not in my life anymore and it sucks.” Waverly says “Shit waves im so sorry this is my fault I really fucked up.” The girls chat until they have to go to class. 

After Wynonna hears how bad this is messing up Waverly she vows to fix it. Before Nicole leaves the locker room Wynonna waits for her at her car “Hey Nicky.” she says as she sees Nicole approach the car “What do you want Wynonna are you here to tell me how i'm not good enough for Waverly.” Nicole asks and Wynonna rolls her eyes “Look Nicole I was wrong about you you're the best person for Waves im sorry for what I said I- I was wrong okay Waves loves you and this is killing her.” Wynonna says “And it's not killing me Wynonna I feel like i'm dying without Waves I would love to fix this but I fucked up she's not gonna take me back.” Nicole says before getting in her car and driving her away “Shit I messed up.” Wynonna says after Nicole leaves. 

Even if Nicole doesnt think she can get Waverly back she's gonna try. She wants to make up for her stupidity so she plans to leave love poems in Waverly’s locker everyday for a week starting monday. She spent the weekend writing 4 poems for each day of the week and a note on Friday saying to meet at their tree in the park. Early monday morning Nicole gets to school and slips the note in her locker

You light up the world with just your smile  
You make my heart beat for miles at a time  
Your on my mind all the time  
I want to make you mine

-? 

After she slips the note in her locker she goes out to the track until Waverly gets to school. When Waverly gets to her locker Nicol is waiting on the other side of the hall. When Waverly reads the poem her smile grows larger. Everyday's the same thing when she slips the fifth note into her locker Waverly seems unsure of what she’s gonna do. After school Nicole has thirty minutes to get ready she has already gotten the tree set up with fairy lights running from branch to branch and lights running all the way up to the top of the trunk, Nicole decides to wear a navy button up shirt with a black tie and black slacks with black dress shoes on her way to the park she decides to get a bouquet of roses for Waverly. When she gets to the tree she turns on the lights and waits for Waverly who shows up in a tight black dress with a pair of black suede heels. “Nic you did all of this for me?” Waverly asks “Yes Waves I fucked up and I know and I want you back this is the only way I could think of to make up for being an idiot I love you and I don't want to let you go so please forgive me.” Nicole pleads “Nic I was mad at you but even then I still couldn't take off the necklace you gave me.” Waverly pulls out the necklace “Nicole I love you I couldn't stay mad at you no matter what. I want you back too and if you’re still worried about Wynonna she talked to me and admitted she's wrong which is a big deal she never admits she's wrong.” Waverly says “Waverly Earp will you go out with me...again?” Nicole asks “Yes of course Nicole. lets go to my house Gus misses you.” Nicole nods and they go to Gus’ house. 

“I’m home Gus.” Waverly exclaims and Gus walks into the living room “Hey girls. Did you work things out?” Waverly smiles “Yes we did we’re back together and I couldn’t be more excited.” Gus smiles “I’m glad you two worked things out you belong together you look like me and Curtis when we started dating. Go on upstairs Nicole are you staying for dinner?” Gus says “Sure my mom works late tonight.” Nicole says “Let’s go Nic.” Waverly says and grabs Nicole's hand to lead her upstairs.

Waverly pushes Nicole up against the wall and kisses her “Whoa Waves Gus is downstairs we’re not having sex right now.” Nicole says “Come on we need to have make up sex.” Waverly says “After we eat we can go over to my house since my moms not going to be home.” Waverly pouts “Fine.” She says “Please wait until you go to Haughtshits house. I don't need to hear that again.” Wynonna says standing outside of the doorway “Go away Wyn!” Waverly says before closing the door and pulls Nicole towards the bed and pushes her down on it “I missed you so much.” she says before climbing on top of her “Nope…” Nicole says while moving Waverly off of her “I already hurt you once i'm trying to be on Gus' good side everything is staying PG.” Waverly pouts “You're no fun... but you're right.” Waverly stands up and opens the door “So she trusts you.” Waverly says 

“Waves.”

“Yeah Nic?”

“I'm sorry for being an idiot. I don't know how you love someone like me.”

“Nic you're amazing don't forget that and I love you because you’re amazing and of course you can be an idiot sometimes but so can I and it doesn't matter because I’m in love with you okay?”

“Thanks Waves I love you too.” 

“Girls' dinners ready!” Gus yells upstairs 

“Come on let’s go eat.” Waverly says and leads Nicole downstairs


	12. What Happend In Texas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tells Waverly what happemd om Texas.

The entire night Nicole and Waverly familiarize themselves with each other again and they wake up still naked intertwined together when there's a knock on the door “Shit thats my mom get in the closet I haven't told her about us yet.” Waverly does what she's told and Nicole gets dressed and opens the door “Good morning mom.” Nicole says “Good morning sweetheart what do you want for breakfast.” Nicole's mom says “Actually I'm going with Waverly to the diner.” Nicole says “Okay why don't you invite her for dinner tonight.” Nicole's mom states “Okay I will um I need to tell you something.” Nicole says “Okay go ahead.” her mom says shifting nervously “Waverly isn't my friend she's my girlfriend.” Nicole says “Okay are you sure want to risk people finding out about you being gay after what happened in Texas?” Nicole's mom asks “Yeah i'm sure. I’ll be fine mom.” Nicole says “Okay well I guess I’ll be meeting Waverly as your girlfriend tonight.” Nicole's mom says before walking away. Nicole o[ens the closet door “I’m so sorry babe I was gonna tell her about us the day we said I love you when she got home but then the Wynonna thing happened and it-” Waverly cuts her off by putting her lips on Nicoles “Baby it's fine but we need to figure out a way to get me out of here without your mom seeing me.” Waverly says.

Nicole manages to sneak Waverly out and they plan to meet at the diner in an hour. Before Nicole goes to the diner she stops at the only jewelry store in purgatory to get Waverly her christmas present custom made in time for Christmas day. Then heads to the diner she walks in and sees Waverly in a booth in the corner “Hey baby I have a question about what you and your mom are doing for christmas.” Waverly asks “We don't have any plans, we're probably just going to be us, why?” Nicole asks “Well Gus wants you two to spend christmas with us.” Waverly says “Yeah that sounds amazing i'll talk to her tonight.” The waitress walks up to the table and takes their orders “Nic what happened in Texas?” Nic freezes “Umm when I started high school I already knew I was gay and I got a girlfriend who was a freshman in college but I guess you couldnt really call it a relationship she just used me for sex she would whistle then I would run she mentally abused me it wasnt great when I would say im going to leave she would tell me she was going to out me to my family eventually I did leave because it got to the point where I would cut myself It was never deep enough to scar but I still did it when I stopped seeing her she did out me to my school and my family when she outed me to my school I started to get bullied people would write dyke on my locker the would pass me in the halls and shove me even the girls I was on the team with would’nt include me in anything and I tried to kill myself with some pills in my moms room that night when my mom got home she had to rush me to the hospital to get my stomach pumped if she had gotten home any later I would have died Waves I did die actually they had to resuscitate me in the hospital when we got there after that happened we moved out here.” Nicole says “Wow Nic i’m so sorry.” Waverly says putting her hand on Nicoles “It’s okay Wave you didn't know. I didn't have anyone except my mom but now I have you, Wyn, Gus, Dolls, Jeremy, Chrissy and Doc plus my mom that's all I need I love my chosen family and that is all that matters. I love you Waverly.” Nicole says “I love you too Nic.” The waitress brings over the food and the girls eat their food then go to Nicole's house for the rest of the day. 

“I’m so nervous babe what if she doesn't like me. Nic what if she makes us break up.” Waverly says while pacing around the room “Baby it's fine she loves you Waves and I lost you once and it's not happening again okay no matter what.” Nicole comforts Waverly “Dinners ready!” Nicole's mom calls from downstairs “It's going to go great baby I promise.” Nicole and Waverly walk downstairs and Nicole's mom is moving the food into the dining room “Do you need help with that Ms.Haught.” Waverly asks “No thank you dear you two girls sit down.” Nicole and Waverly sit down at the table and Nicole puts her hand on Waverlys thigh “Relax Waves it's gonna be fine.” Nicole says and Waverly takes a deep breath “Yeah you’re right” Nicole's mom sits down with the girls and they all serve their food “So Waverly what do you want to do after high school?” Nicole's mom asks Waverly “Well I’ve always loved to study history and teach people so when I graduate I’m going to school to be a teacher.” Nicole's mother nods in approval “That’s amazing Waverly do you know where you want to go to college?” Nicole's mom asks “Yes I want to stay close to home so i'm going to apply for Calgary university its about an hour away so I can still come home on the weekends.” Waverly says “That's great you already have a plan it will make next year so much easier for you…” Nicole's mom turns to Nicole “Do you know what college you're going to yet Nicky?” Nicole’s mom says “I have a few in mind Like University of Toronto, University of Calgary and University of Ottawa all three have great softball programs and criminology programs.” Nicole says “That’s great Nicole I’m glad you have choices.” The three women talk throughout the rest of dinner.

“Bye Nic I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waverly says before throwing her arms around Nicole's neck “Bye Waves i'll see you tomorrow. I love you.” Nicole says then presses a chaste kiss to Waverlys lips “I love you too.” Wayverly states then walks home. “Nicky she’s a great girl she really loves you and is really smart.” Nicole’s mom states and hugs her, they say good night and


	13. The Night on the Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly watches Nicole finish up the car and they go on a romantic date.

Ring Ring Ring

“Mmm good morning baby.” Nicole sleepily says

“Good morning Nic are you working on your car today?” Wavverly says

“Yeah it’s almost done why?”

“I wanted to watch you work on it.”

“Why?”

“Because I like watching you work.”

“Okay well I’ll be in the garage in an hour if you want to head over now.”

“I’m on my way.” Waverly says before hanging up

Nicole gets up and changes into her stained jeans and tank top. She hears a knock on her bedroom door “Come in.” Nicole says “Hey ba-” Nicole gets cut off by lips pressing against hers causing her to stumble back onto the bed “You don't wait do you?” Nicole asks “Nope.” Waverly says popping the ‘p’ Waverly pins NIcole down by her shoulder and starts kissing her neck “Waves” Nicole moans as Waverly lightly bites at her exposed part of her collar bone soothing the bite with her tongue Then moves back to Nicole's lips and kisses her slow and passionately Then she nips at Nicoles lip inducing a moan from the redhead. Nicole swipes her tongue on Waverlys bottom lip asking for entrance when Waverly opens her mouth Nicole's tongue immediately find hers and starts to massage it slowly Waverly starts to push her hips into Nicole’s waist and starts to roll them back and forth eliciting a moan from her throat. Once Nicole notices what Waverly’s doing she lets a moan escape her mouth pushing Waverly over the edge. “Wow.” Nicole says in shock “Seriously Wow.” Waverly replies “W-where did that come f-from?” Nicole says out of breath “I started thinking about the last time I was watching you work on her car with all the dirt and grease lining on your biceps and how your sweat was making your shirt stick to your abs it just really turned me on.” Waverly says “Is that why you wanted to watch me today?” Nicole asks “That and I know your mom isn't home right now and won't be until about 7 which gives us some “alone time” in your bedroom.” Waverly says “That sounds good to me.” Nicole and Waverly get up and head down to the garage.

“Aaand done Waves can you get into the car and start it for me?” Nicole asks and Waverly climbs into the drivers side seat then turns the key of the car the engine starts to roar “Yes! Waves let's take her for a drive.” Waverly gets out of the drivers side and into the passenger's seat while Nicole closes the hood “Is Wynonna home?” Nicole asks Waverly nods “Let’s go show off.” Nicole drives into the Mcready’s driveway and honks the horn immediately Wynonna walks out at her jaw drops “Where did you get this Haught ?” Wynonna asks running her hand over the hood “It was my grandpas and I fixed it up.” Nicole says “Can I drive it?” Wynonna asks excitedly “Absolutely fucking not.” Nicole says and Wynonna pouts “Let’s go Waves.” NIcole tells Waverly “Where are we going?” Waverly asks “First my house so I can shower and change and then our second location is a surprise.” Nicole says before climbing into the car.”

The girls head upstairs to Nicole's room “I'm gonna get in the shower.” Nicole says while rustling through the drawers in her dresser “Can I join you?” Waverly asks and Nicole freezes “A-are you serious?” Nicole asks “Yep.” Waverly states “Yes of course grab what you need.” Waverly and Nicole spend an hour in the shower together getting a little distracted every once and awhile. “Damn I missed you last night Nic.” Waverly says “Did you now? Let's go, I have plans for lunch.” Nicole and Waverly get into the camaro and Nicole puts something in the trunk they drive for forty five minutes to a cliff over seeing Calgary “Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them, okay?” Waverly nods and Nicole sets up a picnic overlooking the city. She sets out a red and white checkered blanket and puts out an array of Waverly's favorite foods and a thermos of tea with two plastic cups. “Okay open your eyes.” Waverly opens her eyes “Nic this is beautiful when did you make all of this?” Waverly asks “Well I made everything last night I was going to invite you out today but you beat me to it.” The girls sit down and Nicole pours them tea. “Nicole you’re amazing what did I do to deserve someone like you?” Waverly says “Waverly Earp you deserve the world I’m just giving you what you deserve. I have one more surprise for you.” Nicole says before getting up and grabs her guitar from the trunk of the car and starts to play a song for Waverly with lyrics this time.

I'm going to try and speak the word  
that my heart wants you to know,  
I want you to see what you mean to me   
and why I love you so much.

Nobody else can know my thoughts   
and make me feel safe like you can.  
No one can melt my heart like you do  
simply by saying my name.

With a simple glance or tender kiss  
you make my worries disappear  
Warm thoughts of you surround me  
and always keep you in my mind.

I need nothing more than this-  
to know that you’ll always be mine   
And the promise of your love in my life-  
until the end of time. 

Waverly stands up and wraps her arms around Nicole's neck and through tears she says “Nicole Haught no one has ever done anything like this for me you are the best girlfriend in the world I wouldn't want anyone else by my side for the rest of my life.” Waverly says “Waves you are gorgeous, smart, kind, caring and incredibly sexy you deserve everything I gave to you today I’m in love with you and if you want me I will always be by your side.” Nicole and Waverly spend another hour talking and Waverly had Nicole sing the song again so she could record it so she always has it with her and to rub in Chrissy and Wynonnas face. “Nicole I think I’m ready to come out at school.” Nicole freezes “Waves are you sure you don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Waverly grabs Nicole's hand and interlaces their fingers “Babe I know that but I almost lost you because of Wynonna and I don't want to hide this…” she gestures between them “so tomorrow morning at school we are going to walk into school together hand in hand so everyone knows we’re together, okay?” Nicole nods “Waves I was thinking it would just be cheaper to Drive together at school especially since our schedules are the same. What do you think?” Waverly smiles and laughs “You just want to show off your car and girlfriend at the same time.” Waverly says “You are not wrong, but is that a yes or no?” Nicole asks “It sounds good to me Nic.” 

Nicole and Waverly pack everything up into Nicole's car and drive back to Waverly's house “Gus wants you to invite your mom to dinner Nic.” Nicole nods “Can you call her and put her on speaker babe?” Waverly calls Nicole's mom and puts the phone on speaker “Hey Nicky.” Nicole's mom greets “Hey mom, Gus is making lasagna for dinner and wanted me to invite you.” Nicole says “That sounds great Nicky what time should I be there?” Ms.Haught asks “About 6 o’clock.” Waverly cuts in “Ok I’ll be there.” Nicole's mom says “Bye mom” Nicole says “Bye Nicky Bye Waverly I’ll see you later.” Nicole's mom says before ending the call Nicole and Waverly sing along to the radio Nicole put into the car singing loudly and horribly on purpose even though both girls can sing perfectly fine for the rest of the ride. When Nicole and Waverly pull up to Waverly’s house they walk into the house they tell Gus that Ms.Haught is going to join them tonight then Waverly pulls Nicole upstairs “You know we still haven't broken in your new car.” Waverly says “Ms.Earp are you suggesting that we have sex in the back of my camaro?” Nicole asks “Yes I am especially if we don’t have a lot of privacy.” Waverly says while fiddling with Nicole's flannel “T-that sounds great to me Waves.” They turn around when they hear Wynonna making gagging noises “Go away Wyn.” Waverly yells at her sister “I dont want to hear my sister making plans to fuck Haught shit.” Wynonna states “Wynonna technically i'm the one fucking Waverly.” Nicole says and Waverly smacks Nicole on the arm “What! It's not like I’m lying.” Wynonna fakes throwing up and says “I didn't need to hear that.” Wynonna says before walking away “What she deserved it.” Nicole says “I guess you’re right but never do it again or she will continue to torment us.”


	14. We're Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole confronts some idiots who have an opinion about her and Waverly.

The next morning Nicole and Waverly drive the camaro to school and park in the front of the school and Nicole runs around to Waverlys side to open the door for her. “Thank you Nic.” Waverly says “No problem Waves are you sure?” Nicole asks “Yes I’m sure I don't want to hide anymore…” Waverly grabs Nicole's hand “come on let's go.” Nicole and Waverly walk into school together holding hands and when they see Champ coming towards them immediately their moods change. “Dammit!” Nicole mutters “What the hell Waverly you’re dating her” Champ says “her” like its acid “Yes I am she’s amazing.” Waverly says dreamily “She can't satisfy you like I can. I'm the best you’ll ever get.” He says “Champ she is much better than you in bed and treats me so much better than you.” Nicole’s eyes widen “Champ just go away Waverly and me dont want or need your bigoted opinion.” Champ looks towards Nicole “Everything was fine till you came along.” He points to Nicole “You ruined everything.” Champ states “Hey Champ just remember she’s screaming my name at night now.” Nicole says before ushering Waverly away “I know you don't need anyone t-” Waverly cuts her off by kissing her hard and passionately “Thank you Nic that was great and really sexy I Love you so much.” Waverly says “I love you too let's get to class.”

The rest of the day there weren't any problems until Waverly got to cheer practice “I cant believe our captain next year is a dyke” Stephanie jones snarls “Stephanie you do realize that even if Waverly is gay she is still ten times better of a person and cheerleader than you!” Chrissy snaps back “Steph me being gay is none of your concern especially scince you were th reason me an Champ broke up but I guess I should thank you I would never be dating NIcole if it wer’nt for you so thanks I really appreciate it I went from having a sucky relationship to a great one and dont even get me started on how much better she is in bed than Champ I feel bad for you being stuck with his mediocracy.” Waverly says “Well-” Stephanie gets cut off by the cheer coach calling the girls to her to start practice

During baseball practice all the guys on the team were making fun of Champ for pouting about Nicole “stealing” her from him. Everyone kept asking Nicole about their relationship especially sex since they're straight dudes. Champ kept messing up at practice so the coach eventually made him sit on the bench “Haught!” Nicole's coach called her and she jogs up to him “Yes coach.” Nicole asks “Colleges have been looking at you already. If you do a little more conditioning and practice you could get a full scholarship to anywhere you want.” Nicole tries to process what he just said “Wow yeah I’ll do more conditioning and practice is that all?” Nicole says “Actually next year I want you to be captain of this team.” Nicole eyes widened “Captain but I thought you would want one of the guys to be captain.” Coach Moody puts his hand on Nicole's shoulder “Haught you are the best player on this team. It might upset those apes but I’d much rather have them upset than have a captain like Champ Hardy.” Nicole accepts his offer then goes back to practice.

Nicole and Waverly climb into the camaro “Hey Waves how was practice?” Nicole asks “Steph was being a bitch like usual.” Nicole looks at Waverly “What did she say?” Waverly explains what happened and Nicole sees Stephanie walk out of the fields into the parking lot “I’ll be right back.” Nicole says before opening the door “Nic what are you doing?” Waverly asks “I’m just gonna tell Steph to mind her business.” Nicole walks towards Steph “Het Stephanie you need to mind your own business what ever me and Waverly are is none of your business and yes your captain next year is gay so what? She is a much better cheerleader than you'll ever be. Waverly is the best girl I have ever met compared to you who sleeps with other girls' boyfriends.” Nicole walks back to the car where Waverly is waiting outside of the car and she pins Nicole against the car and kisses her “Damn Nic you're amazing that's why I love you.” Nicole kisses her forehead “You’re amazing and I love you too.” Nicole and Waverly climb into the car and drive back to Nicole's house and they walk up to Nicole's room “Baby I have some good news.” Nicole says “Okay what is it Nic.” Waverly says “I’m gonna be team captain next year and colleges are already scouting me.” Waverly hugs Nicole “Nicole that's amazing i’m so happy for you.” Waverly exclaims “Yeah I’m so happy I still can't believe I’m dating the cheer captain.” Nicole says “And I’m dating the super sexy baseball team captain. Ive been thinking since we both want to go to Calgary university we could get an apartment together out there.” Waverly says “That sounds good to me. Umm you said Chrissy is the sheriff's daughter right? Nicole asks “Yeah she is, why.” Waverly says “I want to talk to him about an internship.” Nicole asks “I can ask her to talk to him about it.” Nicole nods “That sounds great. I love you Waves.” Waverly smiles “I love you too.” 

“Bye Waves I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nicole says “Bye Nic I’ll see you tomorrow.” Waverly walks over to her house and sets her bag down in her room when Wynonna saunters in “I love your girlfriend Waves!” Wynonna exclaims “Why?” Waverly asks “I saw what she said to Champ this morning she’s a fucking badass.” Wynonna says “She also told off Steph today after practice she’s pretty great.” Waverly says with heart eyes “Ugh do you practice those googly eyes in the mirror or is it just natural talent.” Waverly rolls her eyes “Oh shut up!” Waverly exclaims.


	15. Wynonnus Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna walks in on Nicole and Waverly twuce and Waverly and Gus have a nice talk.

Three weeks later it's finally winter break and Waverly and Nicole are spending their first day of break together in bed. “Last night was so much fun Nic.” Waverly says “I’m so glad Gus is in the city and Wynonna stayed at Dolls’.” Waverly straddles Nicole’s hips “really?” Nicole nods fervently and Waverly kisses Nicole's neck and Nicole flips their positions “Hey baby gir- oh shit.” Wynonna barges in and sees a naked Nicole on top of a naked Waverly and immediately walks out of the room “What the hell Wynonna!” Waverly exclaims while Nicole jumps off Waverly and gets dressed so does Waverly. “Now you can come in!” Waverly yells at Wynonna “I didn't need to see that.” Wynonna says “Then you should have knocked instead of just barging in here.” Waverly states “I wasn't expecting to see Nicole here.” Wynonna says “No one was home did you really think that I would be here by myself.” Waverly questions “I guess I’m not used to my baby sister having sex in this house.” Wynonna says “Just learn how to knock.” Waverly says covering her forehead with her hand in frustration and Wynonna walks away. “I’m so sorry Nic she’s insufferable.” Waverly says “It’s okay Waves you don't need to apologize for her you didn't know she was going to barge in her while we were completely naked and I was on top of you.” Nicole says getting quieter as she continues to talk. 

Nicole and Waverly walk downstairs and Nicole makes breakfast while Waverly sets up a movie in the living room then she joins Nicole in the kitchen. “How can you get any more perfect.” Waverly says while Nicole moves around the kitchen “I don't know what you're talking about.” Nicole says “You play guitar, cook, are great at sports and treat me like a queen.” Waverly walks over to the stove when a tea kettle starts whistling “She better treat you right.” Wynonna says walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. “Who knew Haught could cook.” Nicole turns around “This isn't for you it's for Waves and me.” Nicole says “That's no fair.” Wynonna crosses her arms and pouts “She's my girlfriend not yours Wyn she makes me and only me breakfast.” Waverly says and walks over to Nicole and puts her head on the redhead's shoulder. “Fine I’m gonna go out for the day.” Wynonna says before walking out of the house. “It's ready.” Nicole gets plates from one of the cabinets and places the food on the table. They start eating and Waverly lets out a moan when she takes her first bite and Nicole giggles. “What?” Waverly asks “I didn’t think I would be hearing that this morning since Wynonna interrupted us.” Waverly kicks Nicole under the table “Ow!”. The two girls finish breakfast and argue about who is going to clean the dishes eventually Waverly wins with the line of “You already cooked so I’m gonna clean” Nicole goes up to Waverly's room and grabs two blankets and walks back down the stairs where Waverly is sitting on the sofa with popcorn “Awww you do love me you brought me blankets.” Waverly says “Us I brought us blankets.” Nicole corects Waverly and sits on the sofa next to the brunette and immediately Waverly curls into Nicole's side and starts the Movie.

Sometime during one of the movies Nicole ends up with her face between Waverlys legs under the blanket “Jesus Nic that feels so good don't sto-” Wynonna walks into the house “Jesus seriously on the couch!” Wynonna says with her eyes covered Nicole pops her head out of the blanket and Waverly puts her pants back on “You two horndogs need to keep it in your pants.” Wynonna says before walking upstairs “We should stop anyways Gus is gonna be home soon.” Nicole says “Ugh fine freaking Wynonna that's the second time today.” Waverly and Nicole cuddle while watching the movie. Fifteen minutes later Waverly and Nicole fall asleep on the sofa and Gus walks into the house and sees Nicole and Waverly cuddled up on the sofa and the scene in front of her makes Gus smile. She walks past the girls and into the kitchen to start dinner.

Waverly wakes to the smell of spaghetti she lays on Nicole's chest for a little longer and when she feels Nicole stir she looks up at her and sees her big beautiful brown eyes flutter open “Mmm are you watching me sleep?” Nicole asks half asleep “No I’m watching you wake up.” Waverly corects “It’s still a little creepy.” Waverly giggles Gus calls everyone to the kitchen for dinner Gus turns to Nicole and Waverly “What did you girls do today?” Gus asks “Eachother” Wynonna mumbles under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear “Wynonna!” Waverly exclaims while Nicole turns as red as her hair “Wynonna I did not need to hear that.” Gus scolds Wynonna about manners and decency while Waverly apologises to Nicole “I’m so sorry about that Nic.” Nicole grabs Waverlys hand “Waves you don't need to apologize for her or anyone that's not your responsibility. I told you once and I’m going to tell you again I love you and always will.” Nicole doesn’t notice Gus and Wynonna listening to her. The four women finish dinner then Nicole heads back home.

“Waverly, Nicole is a great girl you’re very lucky to have someone that looks at you like that girl does.” Gus says while her and Waverly wash dishes in the sink “I am very lucky she's amazing Gus she treats me like a Queen she makes me so happy.” Waverly says and her smile grows as she puts a plate into one of the cabinets. “What you and Nicole have is so rare, never let that go, Wave I see you two having a beautiful future together.” Gus hands a dish to Waverly to dry and she grabs another dirty plate to wash “I see a future for us too Gus. I’ve never wanted kids when I was with Champ but with Nicole I can see us raising our own kids together it seems so… so perfect.” Gus smiles at Waverly “It sounds like you found the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with in highschool. I heard what she told you today during dinner she loves you and she is right it's not your job to apologize for your sister or anyone else don’t think that it is she is right about that. Go ahead and go to sleep. We have to start getting food ready for christmas.” Gus says “Nicole can cook and she can help us tomorrow.” Gus nods “Sounds good to me I would like to get to know her more especially since you two are going to be together for a while.” Waverly thanks Gus walks upstairs and calls Nicole

“Hey Waves.” Nicole greets

“Hey babe.” Waverly says 

“Whats up?”

“Gus says you can help us get food ready for christmas. It's mostly cookies and seasoning the turkey.”

“Sounds good to me. My mom works a double shift tomorrow so beats staying at home all day by myself.”

“Why didn't you tell me you could’ve stayed over tonight Gus is going to bed early tonight and Wynonna is at Dolls again.”

“I’m on my way.” Nicole hangs up


	16. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly enjoy their first christmas together wuth emotions and mayne a little chrustmas sex.

Waverly wakes up to an empty bed with a note on her pillow 

Get your cute but down stairs  
I’m making breakfast for everyone  
-Your hot chef girlfriend

Waverly walks into the kitchen and sees Nicole and Gus talking while Nicole cooks and she sips on coffee “Good morning sleepy head.” Nicole says to Waverly and she walks up to Nicole and gives her a quick kiss. “Good morning Nic. Morning Gus.” Nicole, Waverly and Gus enjoy a nice breakfast together talking about their plans for the day. “Nicole, that was absolutely amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that?” Gus asks “When my mom and I lived in Texas she had the late shift a lot so I was able to experiment a lot for dinner.” Nicole replies “Well Nicole you're an amazing cook.” Gus replies 

The three girls spend the day preparing food for christmas then the girls head upstairs “Thanks so much for today Nic.” Waverly says “It's no problem Waves I like Gus she's really nice plus she’s your family and I know how important family is to you and I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon.” Waverly walks up to Nicole and wraps her arms around Nicole's neck “Good I don't want you to leave.” Waverly kisses Nicole on the lips “I’m not going anywhere baby.” Nicole pulls at the back of Waverly's thighs hoisting her up “Sometimes I forget how strong you are.” Waverly says “I have been doing weight lifting and you weigh nothing.” Waverly giggles “I can tell.” Waverly says while squeezing Nicole's arms. Nicole walks them over to the bed and puts the brunette down “Are the pajamas you stole from me still here?” Nicole asks “Yes they’re in the top right drawer.” Waverly points to the drawer and Nicole takes out her pajamas and changes in the room “Damn” Waverly mutters under her breath when Nicole is half naked “Damn what” Nicole asks “I forgot how good you look in just a sports bra and boxers.” Nicole throws her shirt and pants down and climbs on top of Waverly “Really?” Waverly moves her hands to Nicole's hips “Y-yes.” Nicole kisses Waverly then gets off of her and puts on the rest of her clothes “Niccc why did you do that to me?” Nicole shrugs “I didn't do anything” she states before climbing into Waverly's bed and Waverly climbs on top of her and kisses her neck eliciting a moan from Nicole “Waves that feels so good.” Waverly wraps her fingers around the hem of Nicole's shirt and lifts it enough to expose her stomach Waverly runs her tongue up Nicole’s abs she can feel the taller girls muscles contract underneath her tongue then there's a knock at the door Waverly jumps off of Nicole and pulls her shirt back down “Come in.” Waverly calls and Wynonna walks in “Wyn since when do you knock?” Waverly asks “Since the last time I didnt I saw both of you naked.” Wynonna says “What do you want?” Wynonna shrugs “I just wanted to bother you.” Waverly throws a pillow at Wynonna “Go away!” 

On Christmas morning Gus, Waverly and Wynonna are in the living room when there is a knock on the door “Hey Nic where's your mom?” Nicole frowns “She’s spending Christmas with her new boyfriend.” Waverly hugs Nicole “I’m so sorry baby.” Waverly says “I’m used to it.” Nicole says before walking in and Waverly closes the door behind her. “Can we finally open gifts.” Wynonna says “Yes we can.” Gus gets Wynonna a new motorcycle helmet and Waverly a latin book “Nicole this is for you.” Gus hands Nicole a small bag “Gus you didn't have to get me anything.” Gus waves her off “You make Waverly happy and you're a part of this family.” Nicole pulls out a small model of her camaro “Gus this is amazing!” Nicole says “Waverly told me about how you and your grandfather used to fix up your car.” Nicole gets up and hugs Gus and Gus whispers “Keep making my Waverly happy.” in Nicoles ear “I always will.” Nicole whispers back and goes back to Waverly. Wynonna got Waverly a book about the history of Purgatory and she got Gus a bottle of whiskey. Waverly got Gus a new set of whiskey glasses and Wynonna a new leather jacket. Waverly went upstairs and brought down a large box for Nicole when Nicole opened it she saw a brand new guitar “Waves how did you afford this i-its a top of the line fender these aren't cheap?” Nicole states to tear up “I picked up some shifts at shortys I remember you said you wanted one of these so I thought you were worth it and I even got it engraved.” Nicole reads the engraving ‘Always and forever’ then hugs Waverly and Nicole hands her a bag Waverly pulls out three boxes she opens the smallest box “Nic these are beautiful.” she says when she sees a pair of diamond earrings “They were my sisters I don't wear earrings but I care about and trust you more than anyone so I know you’ll take care of them. Open this one…” Nicole hands Waverly a small ring box which holds a small engraved diamond ring Gus, Wynonna and Waverly gasp “It's not an engagement ring before you ask it’s a promise ring a promise to always make you happy and to never leave your side to always be there for you no matter what because I love you and always will.” Nicole says while looking around the room and slips the ring on to Waverly’s left pointer finger “Can you stop being so perfect for ten seconds?” Waverly asks on the verge of tears “Nope.” Nicole says popping the ‘p’ Waverly opens the last box which holds a custom charm bracelet “It has a charm for significant parts of our relationship like an eiffel tower for us meeting in french class and a pumpkin for the halloween party and my personal favorite is the tree charm which is for our tree in the park which is the place where we told each other how we feel about each other.” Waverly starts to cry and hugs Nicole so tight they fall to the floor “I love you too.” Nicole says “Nicole this is so amazing! How did you get the money for a diamond ring and a custom charm bracelet?” Waverly asks “Whenever I get money I put it in savings and Nedly pays me for interning at the station.” Nicole says “Nic this had to be expensive.” Nicole nods “It was but it was for you so it was worth it you are worth it.” Waverly tackles Nicole again “Ow stop doing that.” Nicole exclaims “Here Gus I got you this.” Nicole hands Gus a large flat box Gus opens it and pulls out a tomato painting “I remember you told me how much Curtis loved tomatoes so I thought it would be perfect .” Nicole says “It's perfect Nicole I love it.” Gus says, trying not to cry “What did you get me?” Wynonna asks “You get to drive my car for the day. I swear if there is one scratch I will-” Wynonna cuts her off “Keys!” Wynonna says opening and closing her hand Nicole digs for her keys in her pocket and places them in Wynonna's hand “I will kill you if there is one scratch on my car.” Wynonna runs outside and pulls Nicoles car out of the driveway Gus stands up and tells them she's starting dinner. “I have one more present for you upstairs.” Waverly whispers in Nicoles ear and pulls Nicole upstairs. When Waverly saw all of her presents from Nicole she couldn’t help but think of how amazing it was to have Nicole in her life she even got Gus a meaningful present.

Waverly pushes Nicole down on the bed “Take your clothes off and wait for me.” Waverly demands and Nicole does so while Waverly walks into her closet. Nicole sits down on the bed when Waverly walks out of the closet in a set of black lingerie “Wow Waves you look amazing.” Waverly walks over to the bed and straddles Nicole and pins her arms above her head and kisses her neck. Nicole moves her head allowing Waverly more access to Nicole's neck. Waverly slowly kisses Nicole's neck down to her collar bone occasionally biting and sucking at the skin. Waverly Takes a firm bite at Nicole’s neck eliciting a guttural moan that escapes the redhead’s throat “Fuck”. Nicole starts to untie the one piece Waverly is wearing and pulls it off her body Nicole flips their positions and closes her lips around Waverlys nipple. She rolls her tongue around her hardened nipple and lightly bites it causing Waverly to moan making Nicole bite harder she lets go of her nipple with a pop and does the same to the other Nicole lowers herself down and runs her tongue across Waverlys clit making Waverly jerk her hips. Nicole moves her tongue in slow circles around Waverly’s entrance. Waverly puts her hand in the red head's hair grabbing a fistful “Nic I need more.” Nicole plunges two fingers into the brunette pulling them out slowly and pushing them back in “Fuck” Waverly moans and grips Nicoles shoulders digging her nails into her skin leaving red marks in her shoulders. Nicole starts to grind her hips into the bed eliciting a moan from both girls “Nic dont stop I’m gonna cum.” Waverly moans Nicole's name as she rides her high the sight of her coming undone sets Nicole off on her own orgasm. 

Nicole lies down next to Waverly and the brunette straddles Nicole’s hips “We’re not done yet.” Waverly says and kisses Nicole down her neck and bites Nicole's neck and collar bone then soothing the bites “Fuck Waves” Nicole moans when she runs her tongue through Nicoles folds “What do you want Nic?” Waverly asks running her fingers up and down Nicole’s clit “I want you to fuck me.” Nicole says “With what?” Waverly says then kisses Nicole’s clit “Fuck Fuck me with your tongue.” Waverly runs her tongue up Nicole’s clit eliciting a moan from the taller girl. Nicole pushes Waverly’s head down farther and grips her hair. Waverly moves her tongue in tight fast circles around Nicole’s entrance “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Waves… b-baby dont st-stop.” Nicole moans Waverly starts moving her tongue in a figure eight pattern Nicole moans Waverlys name as she rides her orgasm. Waverly slides next to Nicole and lays on her chest  
After both girls shower and change Waverly lies on Nicole's chest and starts to think about what Nicole said earlier about her mother “Nic what did you mean when you said you were used to your mom not being here?” Waverly asks and looks up at Nicole who sighs at the question “Since my parents got a divorce, when I was six, my mom tended to go out on a lot of dates and she’s had a lot of boyfriends over the years, at the same time she started her job at the hospital so she worked a lot of late shifts the only time I had with her was on the weekends but if she had a boyfriend she was gone all weekend. Every holiday, weekend, weeknight I was by myself. The real reason I had so much money for everyone's gifts was because the librarian at the town library felt bad for me so she would let me work after school and on weekends when my mom was gone of course she had to pull some strings for it to happen but she still did it I saved all that money in an old gym bag until I was old enough to open my own bank account for it. Holidays were the worst for me and my sister would have to worry about our own dinner while she spent Christmas with her boyfriend and his family. There was one night when my mom had a really bad day at work and was really upset so she started to threaten to kill herself. Her boyfriend was staying that night. He just packed his stuff and left and she stayed with him for another month after that. When I got together with Shae last year my mom didn't notice how upset I was because she was never home and never really talked to me. The only reason she went into my room that night was to complain about her former boyfriend Waves. I was so depressed last year actually I was when I met you. You light up my life in the best way possible and if you would have told me last year I would be lying in bed with the love of my life and was happy I would have laughed. The guy she was with at the time was the worst one. He verbally abused me and my mom. She was too blinded by love to see it. He called me fat at one point an-” Waverly cuts her off “He called you fat Ms.Six Pack and biceps?” Nicole nods “Yep the funny part was I had more muscle and less fat than him he would call my mom stupid and usless he hated me because I was gay before he knew I was gay he planted condoms in my bathroom to try and get me introuble when I started laughing he looked so confused it was really funny.” Nicole changes the conversation “Anyway that's why I’m so used to being abandoned by my mother for her boyfriends.” Waverly kisses Nicole's forehead “Baby I’m so sorry that sounds horrible.” Waverly says “It was I kind of have some abandonment issues that's one of the reasons I try so hard to have personal relationships that's why I tell you everything that's why I do everything to make sure you're happy so you don't leave me because I couldn't live without you.” Waverly sits up and looks at NIcole “Nic I would never leave you even without the diamonds and songs and the earth-shaterring, mind blowing sex…” Nicole laughs “I love you for you not because all the stuff you give me but because I’m dating you. You’re amazing and beautiful and a perfect human being you don't need to worry about me leaving you as long as you stay the amazing person you are because if I may be so bold I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have your kids and fix up the old homestead with you because I love you.” Nicole kisses Waverly “I want all of that too Waves you would be a great mother. Where is the homestead?” Waverly giggles “Right outside Purgatory we can drive by it tomorrow. I should have asked, Do you want to stay in Purgatory?” Nicole takes Waverlys hands “Purgatory is the only place I feel like I can be myself, plus Nedley offered me a job after the academy.” Waverly Eyes widen “Baby that’s amazing. That promise ring was one of the promises we will eventually get married?” Nicole kisses Waverlys hand “Yes. Of course it is! I love you and I want to start a family with you.” Waverly takes her bottom lip between her teeth “You know before we even started dating I would think about a future with us married and three beautiful children two dogs two cats and you would come home from work as the sheriff after Nedley retires and scoop up our youngest child and walk inside to a home cooked dinner I made after getting back from my job at school.” Nicole laughs “Wow you really thought about it. You said we werent dating yet how long did you like me before we were dating.” Nicole asks “Since I first looked at you I couldn't get you out of my head. Chrissy knew before I did it was very interesting.” Nicole climbs on top of Waverly “God I love you Waves nothing could ruin this.” right on cue Wynonna brages in “I stand corrected.” Nicole says before rolling off of Waverly and Wynonna throws Nicole her keys and she catches them with one hand “Babe can you put these on your nightstand?” Nicole asks, Waverly grabs the keys and puts them next to their phones “Is that all Wyn.” Waverly asks “No Gus says dinners ready.” Nicole and Waverly walk down stairs and sit at the table and enjoy a nice Christmas dinner.


	17. I Can't Hide Who I Am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have an unexpected visitor and Nicole gets some news.

“Ughhh Nic that was amazing.” Waverly says before they hear a knock on the front door “Who is here at midnight Gus and Wynonna aren't here. Maybe you were too loud Waves.” Nicole says while they get dressed and gets a smack on the arm “I'm not wrong.” Nicole says under her breath. They walk down stairs and open the door to see a clearly drunk Champ on Waverlys porch “What are you doing here?” Champ drunkenly asks Nicole “That's my question Chump Waves is my girlfriend.” Champ looks at Nicole with disgust “Not for long…” Champ says with a smirk and turns to Waverly “Waves please get back together with me Steph meant nothing to me I want to be with you.” Champ pleads “I’m in love with Nicole being with her made me realise I never loved you I loved the idea of loving you.” Champ starts to stumble towards Waverly but Nicole knocks him out with one punch “Damn that was hot! Now call Nedley.” Nicole calls Nedley and seven minutes later he's at Waverlys door “I’m so sorry about this girls Mr.Hardy is going to be in the drunk tank for the rest of the night so you won't have to worry about him. Whose car is that?” Nedley asks and points to Nicoles car “That's mine sir I fixed it up myself.” Nicole says proudly “It's really nice Nicole I was able to send in a recommendation to the academy in the city it’s one of the bests and is really close to home like you wanted they really want you at their academy Nicole as soon as you graduate college you’ve got a spot especially after how quick you thought on your feet tonight I’m proud of you Nicole have a good night.” Nedley says before walking back to his car “Baby that's great why aren't you happier?” Nicole closes the door and Hugs Waverly “Waves I’m really scared everything is happening fast and what if I get hurt I don't want to hurt you if-if I di-” Waverly cuts Nicole off “Don't say that Nicole you'd be a great cop Nic no matter what happens you were really great tonight you acted quick enough to protect both of us plus you’d look really great in the uniform and stetson and I have some ideas for the handcuffs you'd get.” Nicole swallows the lump in her throat “W-wow I feel better now.” The girls head upstairs and go to bed 

Nicole Wakes up to Waverly wrapped around her and decides to slide out of bed and make Waverly breakfast in bed. Nicole remembers Waverly mentioning how much she loved french toast so she scavenges through the cabinets and fridge to get the ingredients when she feels arms wrap around her waist “Nope you better get your cute butt back in bed if you want bed and breakfast.” Waverly immediately runs back up the stairs and climbs into bed while Nicole starts a kettle of water on the stove and finished up the tea and french toast then brings it up to Waverly “Nicoooole you’re too good to me.” Waverly takes a bite of the french toast and lets out a moan “Good?” Nicole asks “Nic this is the best french toast I’ve ever had when we get married you’re in charge of breakfast.” Waverly says “Deal as long as you do the dishes after.” Waverly giggles and bites her lip “Sounds good to me. So I was thinking about you being in the police academy in the city. How would that work?” Waverly asks “Well academy is three months long so I would stay in a hotel in the city and we would do long distance then when I get back we could find a temporary place out here while we fix up the homestead or we could see if Gus would let me move in here with you to save money.” Waverly smiles “You would want to live here?” Nicole smiles and nods “Yeah it sounds perfect to me plus Gus seems to like when I cook instead of her. Okay babe I should get going my mom said she needed to talk to me about something.” Nicole says before getting up and packing her clothes 

When Nicole walks into the house her mom is standing at the counter “Nicky I need to talk to you.” Nicole slowly walks over to the bar and sits down “As you know I spent Christmas with my boyfriend and we started talking and we decided he is going to move in and I have a favor to ask.” Nicole stays silent “He doesn't really like gay people so I need you to not tell him and you can have Waverly over but you ccant act like more than friends unless you’re in your room.” Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing “No no mom I’m not going to hide me and Waverly I’m in love with her and I’m also not going to hide the fact I’m gay. I’m leaving for the day, don't call me.” Nicole says before going to her room and grabbing a bag for the night.

“Nic what are you-” Nicole cuts her off by throwing herself into the smaller girls arms “Nic what happened?” Waverly asks and leads her to the couch “My mom is having her new boyfriend move in and she wants me to hide the fact that I’m gay because hes homophobic and she wanted me to hide us I cant do it I cant hide my feelings for you to please this guy I’ve never met before Waves. She didn't even think about what I would think about it.” Nicole didn't even realise Gus was home “Nicole if you need to stay here you're more than welcome to…” Gus walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Nicole and grabs her hand “I trust you and Waverly to be able to get your school work done living under the same roof.” Nicole looks towards Gus “I think I’ll try to live there for a while to make sure my mom is safe.” Nicole says “You’re a great person Nicole, my offer still stands.” Nicole hugs and thanks Gus

Later that night Nicole went back home to talk to her mom. She walks into the living room where her mom is sitting on the couch watching tv “Mom I’ll give it a try but If I start going to that dark place again I’m leaving I can't do that to Waverly I just got over it I can't do it again especially if what happened happens again.” Nicole says “Ok I’ll take it Nicky thank you so much.” Nicole's mom gets up and hugs her.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions

After Nicole's mom’s boyfriend Eric moved in Nicole started to notice how little her mom would even pay attention to the fact that Nicole was there at all she was always waiting on her boyfriend when she gets home from work she would cook clean and serve him dinner then get ready for work the next day and go to bed. Nicole would spend most of her time at Waverlys or in her room so she decides to tell Waverly “I’m so sorry that everything is so different Nic. That must suck.” Waverly says as she walks towards Nicole on the couch with a cup of tea. “It does but I don't trust him if I leave forever he might hurt my mom.” Nicole says “Hey everything is going to be okay but if you ever need someone to talk to I’m here I don’t want you to be depressed again if you need to leave then leave if you want you could stay here for a few days to take a break from everything happening at your house.” Waverly grabs Nicole's hand “That sounds great babe I’ll talk to my mom.” Nicole and Waverly spend the day cuddling and watching movies on the couch.

“Mom I’m gonna stay at Waverlys for a few days.” Nicole says to her mom who is standing at the kitchen counter “You can't stay at Waverly’s anymore me and Eric were talking and we decided it would be best if you stay home every night.” Nicole puts her hands on the counter “Oh you misunderstood me I wasn't asking I’m telling you I can't stay here every night first of all second of all he can’t control me third Waverly is the one thing in my life that has stayed constant since we moved here so i'll see you monday.” Nicole says before walking to her room and packing a bag and walks across the street to Waverly’s “Her baby let me take your bag upstairs.” Waverly says before walking upstairs with Nicole's bag Nicole realises her car keys are in her pocket and walks up stairs and finds Waverly putting her stuff in a drawer “Baby what are you doing?” Nicole asks “I’m putting your stuff in your drawer.” Waverly replies “You cleared me a drawer that's really sweet Waves.” Nicole walks over to Waverly and wraps her arms around the other girls waist then she remembers why she came upstairs and places her keys on the nightstand “Did you really need to bring your car keys.” Waverly asks “Yep I thought I put them in my duffle but I guess I slid them in my pocket.” Nicole shrugs “Okay let me rephrase that why did you bring your keys? Your house key stays under the front mat.” Waverly asks “He tries to take my keys and drive my car so I have to take my keys with me so he doesn't drive the car I worked hard to fix that was from my grandfather.” Nicole says “Your mom doesn't say anything?” Nicole shakes her head “Damn that sucks babe.” Waverly says “It's fine I'm used to it.” Nicole says and walks over to Waverly and hugs her “Waves I love you I’m so glad you’re by my side through everything that's happening right now and I couldn't be more grateful for having you in my life right now.” Waverly get up on her toes and kisses   
Nicole “I love you too and I’m glad that I’m with you right now and forever.” 

During dinner there is a knock on the door “I’ll get it!” Waverly says before jumping up and running to the door when she opens it she sees Eric “Can I help you?” Waverly asks “I’m here to get Nicole; her mom is very upset that she isn't home.” Eric says “I’m sorry Nicole isnt going home right now.” Nicole walks over to the door “It’s okay Waves I got this.” Nicole says before sending Waves back to the table “Eric I’m not going home I like being here.” Gus walks up to Nicole “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” Gus says sternly to Eric “I’m not leaving until Nicole gets her ass back home.” Gus scowls “You listen to me Nicole is not leaving this house she is like a daughter to me and you sir have no authority over her so please leave my property.” Gus says and Eric huffs away “Gus that was really nice thank you so much.” Gus hugs Nicole “I meant every word you’re my family too Nicole.” 

Waverly and Nicole slide under the covers together and Waverly lays on Nicole's chest. “Waves I love how accepting your family is.” Nicole says running her hand up and down the brunette’s back “I love them too. I smiled so much when Gus said you were like a daughter to her.” Nicole smiles “Well she’ll be happy that we've already planned a future for us.” Waverly giggles “She’s going to be really happy when we have a child or two.” Nicole nods “Yep she's going to be right outside the hospital room when you give birth.” Waverly smiles “That sounds like a perfect day to me. When we get our first apartment our first pet is going to be a cat.” Waverly says “Deal.” The girls continue to talk until they fall asleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning Nicole decides to make breakfast as a thank you for letting her stay there for the weekend. She makes vegan eggs, bacon and pancakes plus brews coffee for Gus and tea for Waverly. Nicole feels arms snake around her waist while she was flipping a pancake “Morning waves.” Nicole says “Morning Nic.” Waverly says “There’s hot water in the kettle.” Nicole says pointing to the kettle on the counter “You’re amazing Nic.” Waverly says pouring herself a cup of tea. “I hope you made coffee for me.” Gus says walking into the kitchen “It just finished brewing Gus.” Nicole says “Nicole you could move in here forever as long as you make breakfast every morning.” Gus says jokingly “You better keep doing this when we go to college Nic.” Nicole laughs “I always will...” Nicole walks over to Waverly and kisses her forehead “because I love you.” Waverly bites her lip “I love you too.” 

Wynonna doesn’t come down stairs till after twelve o’clock to eat but before Wynonna ate she walked back upstairs into Waverly's room to tease Nicole about cooking. Nicole has her arm around Waverly's waist spooning her “What are you wearing Monday for our first day back?” Waverly asks “I don’t know. I don’t really plan my outfits, why?” Nicole asks “I got us something.” Waverly says before getting up from bed and walks to the closet then pulls out a black bag which has two blue flannels “I want us to match Monday.” Waverly says excitedly “You are really cute when you’re excited. We are going to look so gay.” Nicole laughs “Yep that’s kind of the point plus these match the jewelry you got me.” Waverly says “It’s silver and diamond doesn't it match everything.” Nicole asks “Yes but blue makes it pop out more.” Nicole bites her lip “I love you Waves.” Nicole says with heart eyes “I love you to Nic.” Waverly says walking over to Nicole kissing her softly.


	19. She's ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

That Monday Nicole and Waverly walk into school then immediately the brunette pulls Nicole towards Chrissy then Waverly crushes Chrissy in a tight hug “Jesus Waves! Are you trying to kill me?” Chrissy says then notices the earrings “Gus really pulled out the stops with the ear rings! These are gorgeous.” Waverly shakes her head “Nicole got them for me and this…” she shows chrissy the charm bracelet “and this.” Waverly holds up her hand to show the ring “Damn Nicole how the hell did you afford this?” She says whipping her head around to Nicole “I had some money saved up.” Nicole waves her off “Nicole's pretty amazing!” Waverly says, making Nicole blush “You two are adorable!” Chrissy says looking at Waverly laying her head on Nicole's chest who is running her hand up and down Waverlys back. “Waverly!” Champ yells towards the three girls “What Champ?” Nicole grunts then asks “I got you a gift Waverly I guarantee it’s better than what Nicole got you.” Chrissy scoffs “I doubt it.” she says sarcastically Waverly gets handed a small flat box which contains a picture of Champ and Waverly together “Thanks Champ but I don't want it and it’s definitely not better than what Nicole got me.” Champ's face drops “How is a heartfelt gift not better than whatever she got you.” Waverly laughs “Nicole got me diamond earrings and a diamond ring plus a charm bracelet here’s your picture back.” Waverly says and shoves the picture into his chest “Bye Champ.” she says then pulls Nicole down for a kiss “Gross.” Champ mutter before stomping away 

“Woah Waves where did all the bling come from?” Jeremy asks “They were Nicole's christmas gifts to me.” Jeremy squeals and claps rapidly “Let me see the ring!” Waverly shows him her ring “Damn Nicole really loves you. It’s so shiny!” She then shows him the bracelet and her earrings “Diamond earrings to damn.” Jeremy says “They were her sisters.” Jeremy looks shocked “She had a sister?” Waverly nods “Yeah she doesnt talk to anyone about it so don't tell her I told you.” Jeremy nods “I’m so jealous of what you two have I wish I could find a cute gay guy out here. Nicole dropped into your lap during french class there's no other gay guy out here.” Waverly smiles “That has to be the best day of my life so far. As soon as I met her I saw a future with her in it.” Waverly says fondly “Wow then when is your wedding?” Waverly smacks his arm “I wish that was more of a joke than it is we’ve already talked about our future together.” Jeremy’s eyes widen “Let me hear.” Waverly smiles “We are going to college together and get an apartment and move in together then after college we’re going to move back here live with Gus while she goes to academy in the city and then after academy she's coming back and working for Nedley i'm going to do grad school online to get my teaching degree and we’re going to fix up the homestead together and start a family together after we’re married.” Waverly said “Wow you lesbians really do move fast!” Jeremy says “Oh shut up we’re just in love.” Waverly defends “Mhm whatever you say Wave.”

After school and practice Nicole heads back to her house and finds Eric going through her room “What the hell are you doing?” Nicole asks “I’m going through your room to make sure you don't have drugs.” Eric states “Get the fuck out!” He throws down the shirt he's holding “You can not talk to me like that!” He states “Yes I can. This is more my house than it is yours so get out of my room!” He stomps out and Nicole calls Waverly and tells her what happened “I’m on my way Nic.” Waverly says and hangs up five minutes later Waverly is in Nicole's room helping her clean up and Waverly finds a picture of a small Nicole and another redhead “Nic what's this?” Waverly asks, holding up the picture “That is a picture of me and Hayley at my first basketball game in elementary.” Nicole says “Aww little Nic is so cute.” Nicole takes the picture “Stop I was awkward and weird I was far from cute.” Waverly says and walks over to Nicole “Well you sure are cute now.” Waverly says and kisses Nicole then the redhead leads Waverly over to the bed and pushes her down on the bed and climbs on top of her “Is that so?” Nicole says and leans down to kiss her. Waverly grabs her shirt and pulls her down farther “What the hell!” Eric yells from the door frame and Nicole jumps off of Waverly “What are you doing in here without knocking?” Nicole asks “You’re a dyke?” Eric asks “Yes I’m a dyke my mom didn’t tell you because she is secretly ashamed of the fact that I’m gay. Now get out of my room!” Eric huffs out “Looks like I’m moving in with you.” Nicole jokes “If we keep kissing like that I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Waverly says 30 minutes later Nicole's mom walks into the room “You told Eric you are gay?” Nicole's mom exclaims “No he walked into my room without knocking mind you the only place I can kiss my girlfriend because of him and that was exactly what I was doing.” Nicole says “That doesn't matter now he knows.” she says “When are you going to admit that you’re ashamed of me…” Waverly cuts in “Nic calm down.” Waverly says “I’m not going to calm down you know how much I love you but she needs to tell me the truth!” Nicole says and stands up “Fine I’m ashamed of having a gay daughter Hayley was perfect she was straight and smart.” Nicole starts to grab bags and pack up clothes “Finally you tell me the truth I’m leaving I’m not putting up with this.” Nicole's mom storms out of the room.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that Waves.” Nicole apologizes “It’s okay I’m gonna call gus and tell her what happened and we’ll move all your clothes to my room.” Nicole nods and packs up all her clothes into backpacks and trash bags. “Okay Nic let’s move over your clothes to my house Nicole and Waverly spend an hour moving Nicole's clothes into Waverly's room. “Babe do you need anything else?” Waverly asks “Just my laptop and phone charger and stuff.” Nicole packs her laptop laptop charger phone charger and her gaming consoles and moves it to Waverly’s room “You had gaming consoles and we never played?” Waverly says while clearing some room in her closet and drawers for Nicole's stuff “Do you even know how to play.” Nicole says while setting up her consoles to the tv “No but you could teach me.” Nicole laughs “That actually sounds like fun. I’ll do it.” Waverly squeals and hugs Nicole. After setting up the game consoles the girls move Nicole’s clothes into the drawer and closet space “This is going to be so great Nic. I can't wait to get a great night's sleep every night in your arms.” Waverly says trying to cheer up Nicole “That is one of the silver linings but I still can't believe my mom is ashamed of me. I think that was the reason she didn’t want me to have a girlfriend already; she was hoping she could be a normal person for a little longer.” Nicole says “I’m so sorry Nic but at least we have each other now.” Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly “You’re right I have you and that’s all I need.”

“Haught and Waves we need some ground rules.” Wynonna says “Okay…” Waverly says worriedly “First of all you aren’t allowed to have sex every night I need sleep…” Waverly and Nicole roll their eyes “Second not too much lovey dovey shit third Haught if you break my sisters heart you're on the street.” Wynonna says “I’m not going to break her heart Nonna I love her.” Nicole says, grabbing Waverlys hand “What did I just say.” Wynonna says before rolling her eyes and walking out of their room. “You’re sister is unbelievable.” Nicole says “She can be but you’re still here so it doesn’t matter.” Waverly says “Okay I need to get in the shower Waves I’ll be right back.” Waverly smirks “Can I join you?” Nicole freezes “Y-yeah sure.” Nicole and Waverly take a shower together and only get a little sidetracked when they open the door to the bathroom Wynonna is waiting outside “Seriously?” Wynonna exclaims “Would you rather hear your sister scream my name while you’re in the room next door or not hear it while we’re in the shower together.” Waverly smacks Nicole's arm and Wynonna fakes throwing up “I guess you're right.” Wynonna says before ushering them out of the room.

When Nicole and Waverly walk into the room Nicole picks up her guitar and starts to practice “Damn you look so sexy when you’re playing the guitar.” Waverly says “Shush if you keep saying stuff like that I’m not gonna keep practicing.” Nicole says “Nic so you have any more songs I can listen to.” Nicole puts her guitar down, grabs her phone and headphone and hands Waverly her phone with the audio files pulled up. “Here Waves You’ve only listened to one of these.” Waverly puts on the headphones and starts going through the library of songs. There was one song that caught her attention. It was sad and slow and dated from a few years ago “Hey Nic what is this one from?” Waverly asks, Nicole gets up and plays the song “I wrote that one after my sister died the same night actually. “ Nicole says “Nic I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Nicole hugs Waverly “Baby it’s fine you didn’t know and I don’t care that you heard it if I didn’t want you to hear it I would have told you not to.” Nicole says “Are you sure?” Waverly asks “Yes baby of course. I trust you with my life and a part of my life is my music. You can listen to my music anytime.” Nicole kisses Waverly “I love you Nic and I’m so glad that you trust me.” Waverly says “I love you too and why wouldn’t I trust you?” Nicole says “I don’t know I guess I’m just used to people leaving me all the time.” Waverly says “Well you never have to worry about that with me.” Nicole and Waverly talk for the rest of the night before falling asleep for the rest of the night.


	20. Nicole's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

The next morning Waverly Wakes up in Nicoles arms with her back pressed into the other girl's front and remembers that she gets to wake up with Nicole every morning she sits and watches Nicole sleep until their alarm goes off “Are you watching me sleep babe?” Nicole asks “Maybe I was just thinking of getting to wake up in your arms every day.” Nicole laughs “Nic can you send me the song you gave me at the cliff I want it as my ringtone for you.” Waverly asks “Yep no problem.” Nicole picks up her phone and sends Waverly the song “Would you look at that its my birthday.” Waverly sits up quickly “It’s your birthday?” Waverly asks “I’m the worst girlfriend ever. I don't even know your birthday and I don't have a present for you god I’m the worst.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hands “Baby it’s okay I don't celebrate my birthday anyways as for the gift I don't need one.” Waverly shakes her head “No I’m your girlfriend I should get you a gift It’s my job well that and sex.” Waverly says “Baby it’s not your job to get me gifts and having sex with me. Who told you that?” Nicole asks “Champ made it seem like that’s all I was good for.” Waverly says “That is not your job and it's not your responsibility to give me sex and gifts if you want to do something for my birthday then maybe we can go to eat later.” Nicole says and squeezes Waverlys hand “Maybe we could ask Gus to make a lasagna for your birthday.” Waverly says “Ok we can tell Gus it’s my birthday. Now we need to get up.” Nicole and Waverly head downstairs 

“I didn’t think that you girls were going to get up.” Gus mocks “We were talking about our plans today for Nicole's birthday.” Gus puts down their breakfast plates “Nicole it’s your birthday and you didn’t tell me! What do you want for dinner?” Gus says “I didn’t find out it’s her birthday till five minutes ago.” Waverly says “Waverly!” Nicole smacks Waverly on the arm “I haven't celebrated my birthday since my sister died. I don’t need to do anything special for my birthday.” Nicole says “Nicole what do you want for dinner?” Gus says through gritted teeth and Nicole throws her arms up in defeat and says “Fine I guess lasagna.” Gus smiles “Okay lasagna it is.” Gus says before continuing to clean the kitchen. The two teens eat breakfast together then head back upstairs to change for school “How do we do this?” Waverly asks “What do you mean Nicole says “Well do we change infront of each other?” Nicole laughs “Waves we’ve seen each other naked I’m pretty sure we can change in front of each other.” Nicole states “Don’t laugh at me I just want to make sure you're comfortable.” Waverly pleads “You could never make me uncomfortable Waves.” Nicole says with her hand on Waverly’s shoulder “Okay I guess you’re right.” Nicole and Waverly chat while they change and pack their stuff for school and get into Nicoles car. 

“Nicole I’m really in love with you and I wouldn't have it any other way and if I lived in a world where we weren't together that's not a world I’d want to live in. Being with you has changed me for the better. You have made me realise my worth and I love you for that and I will always love you more than anything and tonight since it’s your birthday I’m gonna show you.” Waverly says “That went from really sweet to really hot.” Nicole says “Yeah well I try.” Waverly jokes Nicole pulls into the school parking lot and parks her car. They walk into the school and go to french class “Okay class today we are going to talk about a new project since we’ve been learning about France then we are going to try food from those places by cooking different foods from France. The following people will be partners “Tom and Ben, Nicole and Waverly, Jeremy and Robin, Terry and Tim, Jerry and Callum now that you know your partners you can use your phones to research recipes you need three meals appetizer, entree and dessert ok get started.” The teacher walks back over to her desk “Nic this is going to be so fun.” Waverly squeezes Nicole's arm maybe a little too tight “Jesus Waves calm down my arm feels like it’s going to fall off!” Waverly quickie lets go “Sorry babe.” Waverly says “It’s okay Waves lets start doing research.” Nicole and Waverly take out their phones and start doing research “Listen up once you choose your meals come tell me so we don't have any duplicate dishes.” The teacher tells them “Nic lets do Salade Niçoise for our appetizer and ratatouille for our entree and chocolate souffle for dessert.” Nicole laughs “Waves you only want to do ratatouille because of your crazy disney obsession.” Nicole says “That's not true.” Waverly puts her hand on her chest in mock defense “It's one hundred percent true Waves but I think we should Pâtes aux Lardons I think making homemade pasta would be fun.” Nicole says “That does sound like fun. Nic lets do it, I’ll go tell Ms.Remy our choices.” Waverly says before running off in excitement which makes Nicole smile and bite her lip. “Okay our choices are final Nic this is going to be so much fun!” Waverly says and squeezes Nicole’s arm too hard again “Ow! Waves you’re doing it again.” Waverly moves her hand off the other girls arm “Dammit I’m really sorry Nic.” Waverly says “It's okay if you want to squeeze my arm just don't dig your nails into my skin.” Nicole says.

During lunch Nicole lays on Waverlys lap and Jeremy complains about his partner for the french class project “God I hate the athletic types!” Jeremy grunts “Hey I’m offended I’m the athletic type.” Nicole points out “You’re different, you play guitar you’re more of a heartful jock.” Jeremy rebuttals “True.” Nicole says and shrugs her shoulders “Sush Nic..” Waverly says looking down at Nicole “Why don't you like him?” Waverly asks Jeremy goes on about how annoying he is but all Nicole can notice is how cute Waverly is when she takes care of others the way she smiles and how her eyes have a slight sparkle in them the way she throws her back when she laughs and the cute crinkle in the corner of her eyes when she smiles and her compassion for others is adorable when the drama with her mom happened she always worried about how she was doing and still does and how her love is so unconditional even when Wynonna left she still loved her when she came back and adjusted her life for her. “Nic are you okay?” Waverly asks “Huh… Oh I’m good.” Nicole replies “Ok you just seem like you're spacing out.” Waverly smiles at Nicole with that crinkle in her eyes “Just thinking.” Nicole says with a smile “Okay babe I love you.” Waverly says “I love you too.” Nicole says “You two are absolutely adorable.” Jeremy says and Waverly smiles at him

“Ugh I’m so sore.” Nicole frowns and moves her arm in pain while sitting at Waverlys desk and Waverly is sitting on the bed “Do you want me to give you a massage and run you a hot bath?” Waverly asks “No Waves, it's fine.” Nicole says “Well I’m doing it anyway take off your shirt and lay on your stomach.” Nicole reluctantly gets up and takes off her shirt and lays on her stomach “I’ll be right back I’m going to get some lotion.” Waverly says “Thats not nessec-” Waverly cuts her off “Let me take care of my best baby.” Waverly says before running out leaving Nicole laying there shirtless “Hey Haught why are you lying shirtless on my baby sister's bed?” Wynonna asks standing in the doorway “I’m sore so she’s going to give me a massage.” Then Waverly walks in “Nonna why are you bothering my girlfriend?” Waverly asks Wynonna while rolling up her sleeves “I wanted to know why she’s shirtless on your bed.” Wynonna says “Go away Wyn.” Waverly points towards the door and Wynonna walks out and closes the door Waverly straddles Nicoles but and rubs lotion on her hands and places her hands on Nicole's back “Fuck that’s cold!” Nicole hisses “Sorry I have no control over the temperature Nic you’ll get used to it babe.” Waverly begins to rub the other girls back and shoulders and neck “Damn that feels really good.” Nicole says and Waverly moves off of the redhead and asks Nicole “Do you want me to do your legs?” Nicole shrugs “S-sure.” Waverly takes off Nicole's pants and puts more lotion on her hands. Waverly starts to slowly rubs her calves feeling Nicole’s muscles under her finger and moves her hands up farther on Nicole's leg gripping her lower thigh eliciting a moan from Nicole “Damn” Nicole mutters making Waverly smile Waverly Moves her hands to Nicole's upper thigh a little too close to Nicole's center “Fuck” Nicole moans Waverly moves even higher on Nicole's thigh teasing her “Ok all done get up.” Nicole groans “Why did you do that to me?” Waverly smirks “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Nicole pouts and crosses her arms “You’re mean.” Waverly saunters off to start a warm bath Nicole gets off the bed and grabs Waverly’s favorite boxers for payback tonight and extra warm clothes for an excuse to take them off later “Come on Nic baths ready.” Waverly says when she walks in the room and goes through the drawers and Nicole looks at her puzzled “What? Did you think I wasn’t going to join you.” Waverly winks “W-wow.” Nicole says before walking to the bathroom and stripping down and getting in the bathtub a few minutes later Waverly walks in and takes off her clothes and slides in between Nicole's legs “Waves your really beautiful.” Nicole gushes over a very naked Waverly sitting in front of her “Stop trying to be so charming.” Waverly says “Can’t help it.” Nicole smirks, leans down and kisses the other girl's neck and Waverly hums in delight “I love you Waves I don't know if I say it enough but it’s true I’m in love with you Waverly Earp and that will never change.” Waverly takes a deep breath “Dammit Nic you are too sweet for this world I love you too babe and trust me you tell me you love me enough and it’s amazing how quick I fell in love with you when I first saw you I fell in love with you and then I got to know you and it got even worse I’m so glad we met Nic I couldn't live without you right now because I would still be with Champ in that horrible relationship probably would've gotten pregnant because of how much of an idiot he is but I’m not because I’m with you and we have a beautiful and long future together and I can't wait we’re going to college together and get married have kids you’re going to be sheriff when Nedley retires and it’s going to be absolutely perfect.” Waverly leans back on Nicole “Waves I love you and that future sounds amazing.”

Waverly and Nicole get out of the bath together that turns into a shower with shower sex so they don’t get over heard and recive ridicule from Wynonna. They go back to their room and do their homework before heading downstairs and eating Nicole's birthday lasagna “Happy birthday Nicole.” Gus says Wynonna puts her fork down and says “It’s your birthday!” Nicole nods “I dont ever celebrate my birthday.” Wynonna shakes her head “Your crazy Haught I love getting birthday presents.” Nicole laughs “I don’t need presents just the people I love with me.” Waverly smiles and puts her hand on her heart “Damnit Nic you're so sweet.” Gus glares at Waverly “Language.” Waverly nods apologetically “Haught you’re a walking bumper sticker.” Nicole smirks “Admit it Earp you love me.” Wynonna rolls her eyes “Shut it Haught.” Gus and Waverly smile at the two girls' interaction and all Waverly see’s is a future with her two favorite girls getting along and Wynonna taking their kids out to do irresponsible things and Nicole busting them and getting grounded while Wynonna sneaks them dessert every night . “Waverly what did you do at school today?” Waverly pulls herself out of her thoughts “Umm not much me and Nicole have a french project to do but other wards school was boring.” Waverly states “What's the project?” Wynonna asks and everyone freezes “Wynonna did you just ask about school?” Nicole asks and Wynonna nods “Well Nonna the project is to cook a three course french meal.” Waverly says “God first you move in together now you’re cooking a French meal together, when's the wedding” Nicole and Waverly roll their eyes “I’m not proposing for at least another three years.” Nicole says Waverly bites her lip and Gus smiles while Wynonna chokes on her food “That sounds good to me.” Waverly smirks. The four of them eat their meal in peace when Gus walks away. Waverly leans over to Nicole “I can't wait for your birthday tonight.” Nicole says with a wink then tells Wynonna “You might want to wear headphones tonight.” Wynonna makes gagging noises “Gross.” 

Waverly and Nicole spend most of the night having birthday sex the next morning both girls wake up exausted “Last night was fun but I’m really tired.” Nicole says fidgeting with Waverly's fingers “It was really fun.” Wynonna knocks on the wall “These headphones don't work that well.” Waverly smirks “Sorry Nic really knows how to make me scream.” Nicole looks at Waverly with wide eyes “Gross Waves gross.” Wynonna says “I’m not lying.” Waverly mutters


	21. You're what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a cute cooking date then drama ensues

Nicole and Waverly spend an hour at the store getting the ingredients and a pasta maker for their french project “Nic this is going to be so much fun we should do this more often.” Waverly says “I don’t know we’re going to be really tired after.” Nicole replies and grabs something from the shelves “So what, it'll still be fun.” Nicole nods and laughs after they grab their groceries and the groceries for Gus they head to the register and check out on the way to the parking lot they run into Jeremy and Robin “Hey Waves Cole.” Nicole looks at Jeremy confused “Yeah no.” Nicole says about the nickname “Okay only Waves can use Nicknames got it. How did the shopping go?” Jeremy says “Good we got everything we needed plus we’re making this a cute date.” Waverly says with her hand on Nicole's arm “That's adorable but I guess we should get our stuff.” Jeremy says “Bye Jer.” Waverly and Nicole say in unison “Bye Waves and Nicole.” Jeremy says before him and Robin walk away Waverly and Nicole walk to Waverlys jeep and load up the groceries in her car and drive back to their house.

Nicole and Waverly are in their kitchen making the homemade pasta dough together and cutting up the vegetables and cooking the eggs for the Salade Niçoise “Baby I love this almost as much as I love you.” Nicole says “Aww stop being so adorable.” Wynonna walks into the kitchen and makes gagging noises “Go away Wyn it’s date night.” Waverly says “How is this a date?” Wynonna says “Since we were supposed to go on a date tonight but we have to get this done this is our date night now go away.” Waverly says to Wynonna who throws her arms up in defeat “Fine!” Wynonna walks out of the room and Nicole checks the pasta dough in the fridge “Okay I say we use a small portion of the pasta dough to check thicknesses and see which one is the best texture and cooks all the way through.” Nicole says “Damn you really know what you're talking about.” Waverly says “Well that and I may have done some research.” Nicole says and Waverlys jaw drops open “How are you so hot.” Nicole laughs “Did you just get turned on by me doing research.” Waverly nods “You’re adorable. Do you want to learn how to roll pasta?” Waverly nods and Nicole motions Waverly over and Nicole takes a small chunk of the pasta and rolls it into three different thicknesses then puts them through the pasta maker and puts them in the boiling pot of water and lets them cook “Okay the thinnest one was perfect so we need to roll it out really thin.” Nicole starts rolling out the dough Waverly bites her lip as Nicole's biceps bulge as she pushes down on the dough and Nicole notices the younger girl staring at her “Do you like what you see?” Nicole asks “Yes very much.” Waverly says and walks over to Nicole and pushes her against the counter then the front door opens they jump apart and get back to cutting the dough. Nicole drops the noodles into the water and starts working on the pasta sauce while Waverly makes small chocolate souffles. “You girls make a good team.” Gus says when she walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer “This is actually really fun I can see why you like cooking Nic.” Nicole nods “Yep I love cooking it calms me.” Wynonna walks in and laughs “Haught sauce you confuse me you're a jock that plays guitar and can cook.” Nicole shrugs and tastes the sauce “Well I guess I took after my sister a lot so I have two different personalities.” Waverly smiles “Well I think it’s adorable.” Waverly says to Nicole “You two make the Notebook look bleak.” Gus rolls her eyes “Leave them alone Wyn.” Gus says before walking out of the kitchen.

Waverly and Nicole get through the rest of their sophomore year and are ready to enjoy summer when Nicole receives some bad news. Nicole walks into Waverly’s room “Hey Nic. What’s wrong?” Waverly asks when she sees the look on Nicole's face “I’m moving.” Waverly jumps off of their bed “What where?” Waverly asks “My mom is making me move with her to Ottawa.” Waverly shakes her head “No you can live here you can’t move! I can’t lose you!” Waverly exclaims “She can do whatever she wants. I'm not of legal age to move out. I have to go with her. I can’t stay here unless I get emancipated and I don’t have enough in savings to hire a lawyer I’m leaving.” Nicole says before collapsing to her knees “What is going on up here?” Gus says in the doorway “Nicole has to move to Ottawa her mom is making her move and she has no choice.” Gus sits on the floor next to Nicole “Is there any other options?” Nicole shakes her head “I don't have enough money for an emancipation lawyer I have to leave.” Gus sighs “I’ll pay.” Nicole snaps her head up “No Gus it’s too much I don’t want to do that to you.” Gus shakes her head “You make my Waverly happy you haven’t even left yet and Waverly looks like she got her heart ripped in two. I’ll pay for that lawyer as long as you keep making her happy but you have to leave until you get emancipated I’ll have Nedley find me a lawyer and as soon as I have one I’ll call you using Waverly’s Phone.” Nicole gets up and starts pacing the room “I’ll give you two some time alone.” Gus says before walking out of the room “Waves I’m so sorry I feel like such a jerk because I promised I would never leave and here I am now about to leave and I don't even know if I’m coming back if this doesn’t work.” Waverly grabs Nicole and pulls her into a tight hug “Nic it’s not your fault and I know you’re coming back no matter what we will see eachother again even if it kills me and I know that will be together because I love you Nicole Rayleigh Haught we will end up together just like we planned you got it?” Nicole nods and pulls Waverly in for a kiss “Hold on why and when are you moving?” Nicole sighs “Next friday because her new boyfriend wants to move there and she threatened to call the cops if I don’t go with them.” Waverly pushes Nicole back onto the bed “Then we need to make the most of this next week.” 

The next week goes by too quickly. The next thing the two girls know is they have to say goodbye. “I’m going to miss you so much Waves.” Nicole says through tears “I’m going to miss you too. I love you so much.” Waverly starts to grip Nicole together as she starts to cry more and more “I love you too. I don't want to go.” Waverly notices the snarl on Eric's face “Do you want to make Eric really upset.” Nicole nods before pulling Waverly in for a passionate kiss before she can pull away Waverly deepens the kiss forcing her tongue into Nicole's mouth and pulls away leaving Nicole with a shocked look on her face and a disgusted look on Eric’s face “I’ll call you when I get settled in.” Waverly nods “Please I cant go more than twenty four hours without seeing your face.” Nicole and Waverly hug one last time before Nicole climbs into her Camaro and follows her mom out towards Ottawa before she even leaves Purgatory her eyes start to fill with tears at the thought of what would happen if Gus and Nedley’s Lawyer fails and she can’t ever see Waverly again.

As soon as Nicole is unpacked she calls Waverly

“Hey Nic.” Waverly greets 

“Hey beautiful I miss you so much already.”

“Aw stop being so cute and I miss you so much too.”

“Has Gus heard anything?”

“No nothing yet I’ll tell you when she hears something.”

“Ugh I want to be there with you we’re supposed to be having an amazing summer of romance and dates but I’m stuck here in a place I don't want to be.” 

Waverly sighs “I know babe I want you to be here too I would love for you to be in my bed right now.”

“W-wow I was not expecting that.”

“I’ve got to keep you on your feet.”

“I hope Gus’ lawyer succeeds. I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see you.”

“I feel the same way I would do anything for you to be here. I really miss you”

“Ugh my mom is calling me I’ve got to go babe.”

“Bye Nic.”

Waverly throws her phone down on her bed then collapses down on her bed and groans “I’m so sorry babygirl.” Wynonna says before sitting next to Waverly on her bed. “I miss her so much and she hasn’t even been gone for 10 hours and I miss her like I haven’t seen her for a week.” Wynonna sighs “I know you miss her but you need to have faith in Gus’ lawyer she is doing everything she can to get Haught back and I want her back to dare I say she’s my best friend and she is the only person that I trust with my sisters heart.” Waverly sits up and looks at Wynonna “Did you just say Nicole is your best friend and you trust her. Damn my girlfriend changed you.” Wynonna rolls her eyes “Yeah yeah your girl is magic.” Gus rushes into Waverly’s room “Get Nicole on the phone now!” Waverly calls Nicole 

“Hey babe what’s wrong?”

“Gus told me to call you.” she hands her phone to Gus

“Nicole I’ve got some bad news you have no probable cause for emancipation the only way we could get you out of there is if your mom is willing to give up her parental rights to Nedley.”

“Nedley why Nedley?”

“They won’t let an adoption through with me if you’re dating my niece plus Nedley wants you out here as much as Waves does.”

“W-why?”

“He thinks of you as a daughter even though he won’t admit it. He thinks you have great potential too and he knows the only way you can thrive is in an amazing household that appreciates you like we do. Even though Nedley would be your guardian you would still live with us.”

“Okay well I’d be willing to do that but the problem is my mom I’ll work on it or try and find a probable cause can I speak to Waves now please?” 

Gus hands the phone to Waverly “I’m so sorry this is happening Nic.”

“It’s okay Waves but my mom isn’t going to give away parental rights. I could try and make her want to get rid of me.”

“What do you mean.”

“If I do something so stupid she wants to get rid of me then maybe she’ll be willing to.”

“Fuck no Nicole she could send you to military or private school I would just wait it out and hope something happens to give you probable cause or if you want to force her to give up rights you should act absolutely miserable so she feels bad for you.”

“Do you really think that’ll work?”

“If you really play it out like you don't eat and act like you don't sleep, never smile then yeah maybe it could work.”

“I’ll try it. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Bye, Nic love you.”

“Bye Waves I love you too.”

Nicole hangs up and realises Waverly might be right she would have to act absolutely miserable not that it would take much acting.


	22. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tries out Waverly's plan

That night Nicole doesn't eat anything, she doesn’t smile, she doesn’t sleep, not like she was hungry or tired she missed Waverly too much to eat or sleep. There’s a knock on her bedroom door “Come in!” Nicole calls “Hey sweetheart are you doing okay?” Nicole sits up and looks at her mom with stern eyes “What the hell do you think? You took me almost two thousand miles away from the love of my life for a relationship that might not even last.” Nicole's mom shifts her weight “You’re too young to have met the love of your life especially since you think that the love of your life is a girl.” Nicole scoffs “Get out mom at least Gus wasn’t embarrassed by me and Waverly.” Nicole’s mom rolls her eyes “Well I’m not gus.” Nicole scoffs “Trust me I know that she would worry about Waves’ and Wynonna's happiness before moving for some stupid man.” Nicole's mom leaves in a huff “I miss you Waves.” Nicole mutters.

Waverly hangs up the call with Nicole and lies in bed just staring at the ceiling thinking about what the following year would be like without Nicole if her plan doesn’t work. Not only would she be lonely without her best friend but she also wouldn’t have her rock the one person that stays strong for her and always takes care of her and worries about her. “I miss you Nic.” Waverly mutters

The next few weeks go by way too quick so Nicole decides to go for a run to clear her head but all she could think about is Waverly and how much failure would suck especially all the good opportunities she had for her junior year like baseball captain and varsity basketball player but now she has to start all over again without her support system to help her get through it all this could end up horrible and she could go back to that dark place which almost took her life. Nicole decides to go home and cut her run short and go back to her house when she gets back she notices a large box she forgot to unpack the day prior when she opens the box she sees the guitar Waverly got her for christmas and starts to bawl and then her mom walks in “Hey sweetheart do-what’s wrong and where did you get that?” Nicole puts the guitar back in her case “I opened this box and I saw this guitar Waverly got for me and started to cry out of nowhere.” Nicole says between sobs “You really miss her huh?” Nicole nods “Of course I miss her. I'm in love with her.” Nicole’s mom sighs “I couldn’t just leave you there Nicky.” Ms.Haught tries to defend herself “Yes you could of it would have been better I would be happy and I had a place to stay with great opportunities which you would know about if you bothered to ask about my extracurriculars but you didn’t so you don’t know that I could have been captain of the baseball team or starting point guard on the varsity basketball team or the fact that I was in all excelled classes but you haven’t worried about me since Hayley died and I get it your grieving but I have it worse since we always were so close and the only person who I’ve told about Hayley was Waverly she always made me happy always supported me and stood by me when I needed it the most but you wouldn’t know that because since Eric came into your life you haven’t paying attention to your own daughter but there is a way to make me happy let me go back to Purgatory Nedley is willing to adopt me at least I would be happy and have many great things to but on my college application.” Nicole says and walks past her mom and calls Waverly

“I fucked up Waves.”

“Nic what happened?”

“I yelled at my mom and I don’t know what’s going to happen. Eric has been trying to get rid of me for a while now. I think I might end up going to military school or a boarding school. I love you Waves no matter what happens.” Nicole says through panicked breaths

“Nic calm down nothing is going to happen and I need you to breathe so you don’t pass out.”

“O-okay.” Nicole says through deep breaths 

“What did you do today?”

“Well I got up and went for a run, got home, saw the guitar you got me started bawling my mom walked in and I lost control.” Nicole says with occasional pauses and breaths

“Relax Nic it’s going to be okay alright?”

“Oh my god Waves what if he tries to send me to conversion camp I might not remember you afterwards or what if I don’t remember Purgatory at all.”

“Nic relax if they try to send you to conversion camp. That's probable cause look at the bright side babe don’t focus on the bad look for the silver linings.”

“Yeah you’re...I’ve got to go Waves.” Nicole spots her mom walking out onto the porch

“Ok Nic I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nicole turns to her mom “Yes.” Nicole’s mom sighs “Nicky you’re right I shouldn’t have dragged you out here you had amazing opportunities in Purgatory so I’m willing to let Nedley adopt you so if you could get Nedley’s phone number so we could talk everything through I’ll give you back some of the moving boxes so you can start packing.” Nicole's smile grows wider and brighter “Really?” Nicole's mom sighs and nods then Nicole texts Waverly to ask for Nedley’s number and she gets an immediate response then she writes Nedley’s number on a piece of paper and hands it to her mom then she runs upstairs to start packing brt first she calls Waverly and tells her the news which replies in an excited squeal then the redhead starts packing her stuff up when her mom walks in “Okay Nicky you’re good to move in with Nedley this Saturday.” Nicole catches on to the lie Nedley told her mom for extra caution “Okay sounds good.”

That saturday Nicole loads up as much as she can into her car as she can before getting into the car and driving to purgatory she told Waverly that she was moving back until Sunday so she stops by a flower shop and picks up a gigantic bouquet of roses she had already told Gus and Wynonna her plan so when she pulled up to her house Nicole knocks on the door with Waverly’s roses in her hand when the door opens Waverly stand in the doorway for a second before almost tackling Nicole to the ground “Jesus Waves!” Nicole exclaims “Nic you weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.” Waverly says “Waves, my plan was to surprise you so I told you Sunday…” Nicole brings attention to the roses “these are for you.” Waverly takes a whiff of the flowers “I love them Nic. Is that why Gus and Wynonna left for the day?” Nicole shakes her head “I don’t know why they left.” Waverly fiddles with Nicole's collar “I think they thought ahead to what we need to make up for.” Nicole grabs Waverlys hand and leads her upstairs.

They spend the next three hours reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. Nicole gets up and starts putting on clothes “No! Why are you putting on clothes?” Nicole laughs “I have to get my stuff out of my car and tomorrow I have to go get the rest.” Waverly gets up and gets dressed “I’ll help you and tomorrow I can help you get the rest of your things.” Waverly says “You would help me?” Nicole asks “Yeah of course I would.” Nicole and Waverly head downstairs and grab all of Nicole’s stuff and unpack it back into the drawers and closet space Nicole was using before “You didn’t move your stuff back into these drawers and back into that half of the closet why?” Nicole asks “No of course not I knew you would be moving back so I didn’t move my stuff.” Waverly replies “Aww you’re so considerate and in case that it comes up my mom thinks I’m living with Nedley I guess he thought it would make her less likely to change her mind if I was living with him and not my girlfriend.” Waverly nods “Okay sounds good to me.” right after they put up the clothes that Nicole brought with her Waverly goes down stairs and makes popcorn while Nicole sets up Waverly’s room to watch a movie by getting extra blankets and putting pillows in the corner of the Wall for her to lean on so Waverly can fit comfortably in between her legs without her legs hanging off of the bed right after Nicole settles in and streams a Disney movie up to their tv when Waverly walks in “You remembered.” Waverly says noticing the disney movie set up on the screen “Of course I remembered you Disney obsession is one of the cutest things about you.” Waverly blushes and climbs in between the redheads legs and putting the popcorn in her lap Nicole starts the movie and wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist. As the movie plays Nicole cant help but be grateful for Gus and Nedley getting her back to Purgatory to be with the most amazing girl she’s ever met whose eyes are locked on the tv while she eats the popcorn she made. Nicole can’t help but remember the day she met Waverly... When Nicole got settled into her first class at Purgatory high her eyes were drawn to the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life walk to the other side of the classroom and take a seat she had to stop herself from staring at the brunette beauty that happened to be in her class. When the teacher asks Nicole to introduce herself she gives away as little info as she can so she seems more mysterious to the brunette. It seemed like a dream when the teacher had Nicole sit next to Waverly to share her notes she felt her stomach flutter and her heartbeat race when she walked up to the girl who offered her hand for a hand shake when their hands made contact Nicole couldn’t ignore the surge of electricity that shot through her body… “Earth to Nicole.” Waverly says waving her hand in front of Nicole's eyes “Hmm what?” Waverly laughs “What were you thinking about Nic?” Waverly asks “How insanely nervous I was when we first met.” Nicole says “You were nervous, why?” Waverly asks “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. When you walked into class that day my attention was immediately drawn to you and only you. I didn’t even notice anyone else in the class when Ms.Remy had us sit together. It felt too good to be true.” Waverly blushes “You think I’m the most beautiful girl you’ve ever met?” Waverly asks “Yes I’m not exaggerating either I’m telling you the truth.” 

There’s a knock on the door “Come in!” Waverly calls through the door “Hey Haught I missed you.” Wynonna walks over to the bed and sits down “Wynonna called you her best friend when you left.” Waverly says and Wynonna sends her a death glare “Aw Wyn I knew you loved me but what about Mercedes?” Nicole asks “I have some confusing feelings for Mercedes.” In unison the younger girls say “What!” Wynonna rolls her eyes “How did you two know you were gay?” Wynonna asks “Well when I was first interested in a girl I was confused and scared but when I came to terms with it I felt happier and less confined plus sex with other women are great.” Nicole says and Waverly laughs “When I first met Nicole I felt this Wave of emotions hit me all at once especially since I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” Waverly says and Nicole kisses the top of Waverly’s head “So if I feel nervous or scared when I’m alone with her or when our hands accidentally touch I feel a spark or when I think about her I get this goofy smile on my face what would that be?” Wynonna asks “Earp you’re in love with her.” Nicole says “What really?” Both of the teenagers nod “Wow you Earps have a thing for redheads huh?” Waverly smacks her arm “She’s not wrong so if I needed to come to you about this whole mess of feelings I could?” Wynonna says “Of course Wyn except for the sex stuff you can go to Nicole for that.” Waverly says “I am pretty good in bed.” Nicole smirks “You aren’t lying.” Waverly smirks and Wynonna rolls her eyes “Gross but thank you. How would I ask her out?” Wynonna asks “Well I told Waverly how I felt in our favorite spot so if you and Cedes have a favorite spot I would tell her there or I had another idea to leave notes for her that would give her clues as to who I was plus if you want this to be memorable then I would do the note thing.” Wynonna whistles “Damn Haught you’re a bigger romantic than I thought.” Wynonna says “Yeah I know. If you need to talk to me about Mercedes I’m always here for you Wyn you deserve to be happy.” Nicole says Wynonna puts her hand on her heart “Aww you’re so sweet Haught.” Wynonna says “Yes she is.” Waverly chimes in “Okay thanks then Haught.” Wynonna says before walking out “You’re really sweet Nic.” Waverly says “Thanks babe Wynonna deserves to be happy just like we are.” Nicole says before kissing Waverly and Nicole yawns “Aww is my best baby tired?” Waverly asks “Yeah.” Nicole confirms “Go to sleep then Nic.” Waverly says “No I haven’t seen you in person in person in weeks.” Waverly sighs “Think about it this way I haven’t fallen asleep in your arms in weeks.” Waverly says “Yeah I guess you're right.” Waverly slides out from between Nicole's legs and lays down on her side next to Nicole and the redhead slides her arms around Waverly’s waist.

The next morning when Nicole wakes up she thought the night before was a really vivid dream but when she realises that Waverly is still asleep in her arms she thinks back on the night before and how good it felt to be with Waverly again instead of just talking on the phone every night. Nicole has been in love with Waverly Earp since they first met actually since she laid eyes on the small brunette and she loves how far the have come from the day they met to now laying in bed being the happiest she has been in years the redhead gets pulled out of her thoughts by a message from Mercedes

Cedes: Hey Haught can I meet up with you and Waverly today I need to talk to you guys about something?

Haught: Yeah does one work for you?

Cedes: That’s perfect, how about at the diner?

Haught: That’s great we’ll see you there!

“Mmmm Nic who are you texting?” Waverly says half asleep “Mercedes wants to meet us at the diner at one.” Nicole says “Yeah ok sounds good I’m gonna get in the shower if you want to join me?” Nicole quickly jumps out of bed and grabs clothes while Waverly grabs her own clothes. After they get out of the shower they start getting ready in the bathroom “Waves I wouldn’t mention where we're going to Wynonna just in case it’s about Wynonna.” Waverly nods “Yeah that makes sense to me.” After Nicole and Waverly get ready they’re about to leave when Wynonna stops them “Where are you two going.” Nicole thinks quickly “We’re going on a date.” Wynonna gets out of the way “Ok you two have fun!” Waverly and Nicole walk out of the house and get into Nicole’s car “Damn Nic how did you think of that so quick?” Waverly asks while buckling her seatbelt “Well I needed to think of something that Wynonna wouldn’t want to go with us too and since she doesn’t like lovey-dovey things a date seemed perfect.” Waverly bites her lip “Damn you’re going to be a great cop.” Waverly says and they meet Mercedes at the diner.

“Hey bitches!” Mercedes exclaims “Hey Cedes!” the girls say in unison “That’s creepy as fuck do all gay couples do that?” Mercedes says as they sit at the booth “We don’t know another gay couple so we couldn’t tell you.” Waverly says “Well I asked to meet you here today because I think I’m in love with Wynonna.” Nicole gives Waverly a ‘Were we like this’ look before turning to the older redhead “I say you need to wait until you know for sure whether or not you are in love with her and once you figure it out then tell her how you feel.” Nicole says “How did you tell each other how you felt?” Waverly smiles “Well after we had a fight over something stupid Nicole left poems in my locker every day for a week and on the last day she left me a note saying to meet her at a tree in the park that we always went to when I got there Nicole told me how she felt and I told her how I felt then we started dating.” Mercedes groans “That sounds like a fairy tale plus you two shower each other with love and Nicole spoils you.” Mercedes says “You should hear one of the songs Nic wrote for me.” Mercedes eyes widen “You play an instrument?” Mercedes asks “Yep I play guitar and I can sing a little.” Nicole says nonchalantly “A little!” Waverly grabs her phone and plays Mercedes her song “Haught damn you’ve got a voice!” Mercedes says Nicole waves her off “I’m not that good.” Waverly scoffs “Nicole you’re amazing stop putting yourself down.” Mercedes groans “I want what you have, you seem so happy and complete.” Nicole and Waverly laugh “I’d hope so I’ve spent more money on Waves than I have on fixing up my car and I don’t regret it one bit because I’m in love with her.” Waverly bites her lip “What are you two going to do for college?” Mercedes asks “Well we’re applying to the same schools and with Waves being practically a genius and me dominating at a man's sport we could get into any colleges we want and when we go to college we want to get an apartment and move in together.” Nicole says “Wow you two have everything planned.” Waverly nods “After college we're moving back here because Nicole already has a job offer from Nedley and Purgatory will always be home.” Waverly says “Wow you two are perfect for each other do you think me and Wynonna and me would ever be like that?” Waverly laughs “I know Wynonna she says she wouldn’t want to be in something like us but in reality she wants a relationship as much as the rest of us.” Waverly says “I hope so I want a future with kids and a happy marriage which is where you two seem to be heading.” The three teens enjoy a late lunch and talk.

“I can’t believe that Cedes and Wyn are in love with each other!” Waverly exclaims “I kind of expected it.” Nicole replies “What how?” Waverly asks “Gaydar babe.” Waverly nods “I guess you’re right.” Nicole laughs. A few minutes later they pull into the driveway and Wynonna waits for them. “Hey why were you at the diner with Mercedes?” Wynonna asks, tapping her foot with her arms crossed “Should we tell her?” Nicole mutters “I guess so.” Waverly replies “Well she texted me this morning and asked for us to meet her because she wanted to ask us about how we knew we were gay because she’s trying to figure out her feelings for well… you.” Wynonna drops her hands and her eyes widen “Sh-she likes me? As in Wynonna Earp me broken fucked up me?” the younger girls nod and Wynonna grabs Nicole's hand and leads her up stairs “Ow what the hell!” Nicole says “What do I do? How do I ask her out?” Wynonna starts pacing around her room “Wyn she doesn’t even know how she feels yet we told her to figure it out before acting on it let her come to you but if you want to be impatient then make it romantic make it into something that I would do for your sister.” Wynonna stops in her tracks “You can help me! You’re perfect at the whole romance thing you could help me make a grand gesture or whatever.” Nicole sighs “I could but I’m not going to you need to do this yourself it’ll make it more personal and romantic.” Wynonna groans “Well what else have you done for Waves.” Wynonna asks “Well I got her a necklace with our initials and our anniversary date. I gave her some earrings that belonged to my sister and I bought her a charm bracelet that has important charms representing important parts of our story and I wrote her three songs and one had lyrics plus I wrote her four poems and got her a promise ring oh and all the times I’ve made breakfast in the mornings.” As Nicole lists off each thing one by one Wynonna's mind starts to turn. “Oh Mercedes loves jewelry what could I do with that?” Nicole shrugs before walking out and into Waverly’s room “What did she want?” Nicole sits on the bed and starts to untie her shoes “She wanted to ask me about what to do about Cedes.” Nicole lays back on the bed and Waverly straddles her “What did you tell her?” Waverly asks “Well I told her she doesn’t know how she feels yet and that we told her to figure it out before acting on it then I told her let her come to you but if you want to be impatient then make it romantic make it into something that I would do for you.” Waverly smiles “Really? You’re so sweet to help her Nic.” Nicole laughs “I’d hope so especially since she’s your sister. It’s really weird helping my girlfriend’s sister.” Waverly chuckles and leans down to kiss Nicole “Get off my best friend.” Wynonna tells Waverly who climbs off of Nicole “I have an idea.” Nicole sighs “Ok let’s hear it.” Nicole says defeatedly “Well Mercedes love real estate so I found an abandoned building I can trick her into meeting me at and I can tell her how I feel there, right?” Nicole groans “Nonna just let her come to you because I don’t know how she would feel about having to go to an abandoned building unless you decorate it romantically or have music.” Wynonna groans “You’re right it sucks.” Wynonna says “Wyn relax Nic is right you need to let her come to you and if she tells us she has figured it out we will push her to tell you how she feels ok and if she’s too scared then we will help you figure something out. For now I will tell you to knock before you barge into my room especially after the many times you’ve walked in on us.” Wynonna fake gags “Gross don’t remind me I’ve seen Nicole fucking you too much.” Nicole blushes “Gross Wyn.” Waverly says “Now get out!” Waverly says pointing to the door “Fine!” Wynonna gets up and walks out of the room.


	23. Why Did You Do This To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita makes an apperance

The summer comes to a close quicker than expected Wynonna Mercedes Dolls and Doc are all attending University of Calgary for college so they all chipped in for a loft in between Calgary and Purgatory so they can visit everyone still in Purgatory quicker and easier. When Waverly goes to her class before lunch and meets a new girl named Rosita so she decides to introduce her to her friends “Hey everyone this is Rosita she’s new.” Waverly says then gestures to the other girl to sit down then Waverly settles down in between Nicole’s legs “Hey babe I missed you!” Nicole says “I missed you too even though we just saw each other.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s temple “I can’t miss my girlfriend?” Waverly giggles “Of course you can baby. I love you Nic.” Waverly says “I love you too.” Nicole notices Rosita staring at them but more specifically Waverly “So how long have you been dating?” Rosita asks “A year in November.” Waverly says with heart eyes “Wow you two seem like you’re so far along in your relationship.” Rosita says with a slight hint of sarcasm “Yeah we’re just really in love.” Rosita continues to stare at them throughout the rest of lunch when the bell rings, Nicole and Waverly walk hand in hand to the locker room for cheer and baseball.

When they walk into the locker room Nicole notices Rosita walk in after them “I’m so glad they moved cheer during the same period as baseball.” Waverly says changing into her practice clothes “I am too.” after Nicole and Waverly walk towards their fields and say goodbye before separating “Is Nicole on the softball team?” Rosita asks “No she’s on the baseball team she’s the captain actually.” Waverly says with a smile “Is there not a softball team here?” Waverly shakes her head “There is but she’s better than everyone on both teams so they moved her up.” The coach calls all the girls together and has Waverly run warm ups “God Waverly is so lucky I was walking past the baseball team and Nicole had her shirt off and damn Nicole has better muscles than all of the boys and her abs are so defined oh and her biceps.” Rosita listens to the other girl's conversation “Maybe Nicole is the lucky one.” Rosita chimes in “I don’t know I’m not gay but I would let Nicole do anything she wanted to do to me.” The mystery girl says “Waverly seems pretty great too.” Rosita mumbles.

After school Waverly is at Shorty’s picking up a shift to get Nicole an anniversary gift when Gus walks in to the bar from the back with Rosita “Waverly do you mind training Rosita how to be a server.” Waverly smiles and nods then Gus walks away “Thanks for training me Waverly.” Rosita says “It’s no problem.” Waverly smiles at Rosita when Nicole walks in and Waverly runs over to the taller girl and wraps her in a hug then kisses her, Nicole notices Rosita staring at Waverly’s butt “Hey babe!” Nicole says “Hey Nic what are you doing here?” Waverly asks “I wanted to surprise you since I know I won't be seeing you till you get home.” Nicole says with a smile and her hands still on Waverly’s waist “You’re really sweet baby.” Waverly says and kisses Nicole’s cheek “I’ve got to go. I promised Wynonna that she could drive my car.” Waverly groans “Why did you promise her she could drive your car?” Waverly asks “She’s still a little upset Cedes hasn’t figured out that thing.” Nicole says “You don’t have to be that nice to my sister.” Waverly says “Yes I do plus I feel bad for her and we both know what’s like to be worried about what someone's feelings are about you.” Waverly groans “I guess you’re right. Now get your cute butt out of here so Wynonna doesn’t throw a fit about you taking a long time to get back home especially since she won’t give us any time to ourselves tonight if you’re late.” Waverly says the last part quieter so Rosita doesn’t hear but she does and she rolls her eyes “Okay I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.” Nicole says “I love you too.” Waverly says before Nicole walks out of the bar and Waverly walks behind the bar and starts to dry the glasses “Do you and Nicole live together?” Rosita asks “Yeah we do.” Waverly says with a grin “Oh do you have an apartment together?” Waverly shakes her head “No we live with my aunt who let her live with us so she could finish high school here.” Rosita nods her head.

When Nicole gets home Wynonna can tell she’s upset “Okay Haught what’s wrong?” Wynonna asks while getting into the redhead’s car “Nothing.”Wynonna scoffs “Nicole.” Wynonna says “Fine there’s a new girl at school who seems to be very interested in Waverly and I don’t want to say anything because Waverly is allowed to be friends with whoever she wants and I have to be okay with it.” Wynonna sighs “Are you sure she likes Waverly?” Nicole nods “Yeah every time me and Waverly show any kind of affection she gives us a dirty look and she stares at Waverly’s butt every time she turns around.” Wynonna sighs “Do you want me to talk to her?” Nicole shakes her head “No it’s fine I trust Waverly she wouldn't cheat on me no matter what.” Wynonna nods slowly “I’m glad you trust her.” Wynonna says “I have no reason not to, she hasn’t given me a reason to.”

When Waverly gets home she walks upstairs and sees Nicole waiting for her “Do you want to go out with me friday?” Waverly smile “I would love to.” Waverly says.. That Friday Nicole is getting ready upstairs when Waverly walks in “Hey Waves are you going to get ready?” Waverly winces “I’m so sorry Nic I told Rosita I was going to help her tonight with her homework.” Nicole feels a twinge of pain in her heart from getting abandoned by her own girlfriend for a girl she’s only known for a couple of weeks “Oh yeah it’s cool Waves.” Nicole says before grabbing her jacket and leaving in a huff and driving to Wynonna's loft. When she knocks on the door when Wynonna opens it she wraps her in a hug “Haught what's wrong?” Wynonna ushers her inside toward the couch “Well me and Waves were supposed to go on a date tonight but she cancelled on me to hangout with Rosita.” Nicole says through tears “I’m so sorry Nicole.” Nicole knows when Wynonna uses her actual name she’s serious about whatever they're talking about. “This sucks Wyn what if she breaks up with me for Rosita.” Nicole says “I don’t think she would ever break up with you.” Nicole nods “Yeah maybe you’re right.” After an hour Nicole heads home when she walks in she goes directly upstairs and to apologize to Waverly when she walks in she sees Waverly and Rosita kissing on the bed Nicole drops her jacket making Waverly and Rosita turn to her Nicole runs out of the house and gets into her car and drives to the park ignoring Waverly calling her name after her. When she gets to the park she sits underneath their tree and drops her head to her knees and starts to cry. Her phone keeps going off from Waverly’s calls and text messages. Nicole picks up her phone and calls Wynonna

“Haught you just left did you forget something?”

“When I got back I walked into Waverly’s room and her and Rosita were kissing on her bed, our bed.”

“Jesus I’m going to kill her Nicole I’m so sorry where are you going to sleep tonight?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t think Waverly would ever do this to me because of what happened with Champ but she did and now I’m crying under a tree in the fucking park.”

“Nicole come back over here you can stay here for tonight and we’ll figure out what to do from there.”

Nicole hangs up with Wynonna and is about to leave when Waverly walks up to her “Go away Waverly!” Nicole tries to leave but Waverly grabs her arm “Nicole please let me explain.” Nicole stays silent “Please Nic I love you.” Nicole shakes her head “If you loved me you wouldn’t have kissed her Waves I gave up family to be here with you and this is how you repay me by cheating on me what the fuck is wrong with you Waverly I gave you everything anyone could ask for and I catch you kissing another girl in our bed what the fuck.” Waverly has tears rolling down her face “Please let me explain.” Nicole sighs “What?” Nicole says defeatedly “I didn’t kiss her she kissed me I didn’t want her to kiss me please Nic you have to forgive me please believe me!” Nicole has tears run down her face “I can’t right now Waverly I can’t look at you.” Nicole says before walking away and driving to Wynonna’s. In the middle of the night Nicole wakes up to yelling and she peeks out the door and finds Waverly bawling and Wynonna standing defensively “She doesn't want to talk to you Waves! You hurt her, she is heartbroken that girl cares about you more than anything in the world and you hurt her!” Wynonna says “Please Wyn I need to talk to her. I'm in love with her!” Waverly says through sobs Nicole sighs “It’s fine Nonna.” Wynonna turns to Nicole “Are you sure?” Nicole nods and Wynonna walks away while Waverly walks up to Nicole “Nic please listen to me I need you to know that I’m in love with you I didn’t do anything that would hurt you especially not kissing Rosita I would never cheat on you she kissed me I didn’t kiss her I would never hurt you please Nic you have to forgive me please. Please forgive me. I know you know that I would never cheat on you.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s arms “Look me in the eyes right now and tell me you have no feelings for her.” Waverly looks into Nicole's deep brown eyes, “I have no feelings for Rosita. The only person I want to be with is you and you know that please forgive me.” Nicole leans down and kisses Waverly “I can’t forgive you completely yet Waves every time I close my eyes I see you two but I promise I’m still trying to just no more hanging out with Rosita anymore please.” Waverly kisses her back and hugs her tight “I will never talk to Rosita ever again if that means I have you in my life now let’s go home.”

That Saturday Nicole and Waverly go to breakfast together and during their meal Rosita walks up to them “Hey Waverly why are you here with her when we could go on a date right now?” Rosita says and Nicole stands up and balls her fist when she’s about to punch Rosita when Waverly grabs her arm and pulls her down “Calm down Nic.” Nicole relaxes “Rosita I don’t want to go out with you I don’t like you I’m in love with Nicole I didn’t want to kiss you and I never will so please leave us alone!” Waverly drops money on the table and grabs Nicole's hand then leads her outside and pushes her up against Nicole’s car and kisses her “Let’s just go home Waves.” Waverly nods and they get in the car when they get back. Wynonna is there waiting for them. They tell her what happened then she stomps out in a huff mumbling something. 

Wynonna walks into Shorty’s and spots Rosita working she walks up to her and punches her “What was that for and who the fuck are you?” Rosita says “I’m Wynonna Earp Waverly’s sister and I don’t appreciate you trying to break up my best friend and sister to get into Waverly’s pants.” Rosita laughs “Your little sister is really hot and of course I want to get into her pants. She seems like I could have some fun with her if it wasn’t for Nicole I could have succeeded.” Wynonna pushes Rosita to the ground “The only person that is good enough for my sister is Nicole and definitely not some bitch who tries to get into girls pants and then abandons them.” Gus walks out from the back “What the hell is going on here?” Wynonna turns to Gus “This bitch tried to break up Nicole and Waverly just to sleep with Waves.” Wynonna says and Gus’ face contorts in disgust of someone whou would break up a couple just for sex she points to the door “You’re fired, get out!” Gus says and Rosita takes off.

Waverly sets up a makeup date in her room with rose petals and candles and Nicole's favorite foods “Waves what’s this?” Nicole asks putting her jacket down “I wanted to say sorry for being an oblivious idiot so I set this up.” Nicole walks over to Waverly and kisses her “This is amazing Waves. You’re perfect, how did I get so lucky?” Waverly smiles “I’m the lucky one. Now sit and let’s enjoy our alone time before Gus gets home.” The two girls sit down and look into eachothers eyes before eating and occasionally stealing glances and throwing each other smiles. “Waves why did you set this up in your room?” Nicole asks “Well I thought it would be easier to move to our second location.” Waverly gestures to the bed “Oh I like how you're thinking.” After dinner Waverly and Nicole move to the bed and Waverly straddles Nicole’s waist and leans down to kiss her they move their lips together as Nicole moves her hands up Waverly’s legs and to her clit peeling away the smaller girl’s underwear a run her fingers down Waverly’s center drawing a sharp breath from the brunette. Nicole flips their positions and slips one leg in between Waverly’s the new pressure makes Waverly’s hips to jerk “What do you want me to do to you Waves?” Nicole says while kissing Waverly’s neck “I want you to fuck me.” Waverly says in a sultry voice and Nicole digs her teeth into Waverly’s collar bone “Fuck.” Waverly moans “How do you want me to fuck you princess?” Waverly feels a wave of arousal hit her when the name falls from Nicole’s lips “I want you to fuck me hard Nic. Fuck me hard with your fingers and tongue.” Nicole obeys and leaves a trail of kisses down Waverly’s body as she lowers herself down in between Waverly’s legs and pushes up Waverly’s dress just enough to make contact with her tongue and running it through Waverly’s folds. Waverly grips Nicole’s head with one hand and the sheets with the other as Nicole slowly slides two fingers into Waverly who matches Nicole’s strokes with her hips. Nicole feels Waverly’s walls start to clench around her fingers as she curled them in just the right spot “Fuck Nic don’t stop baby.” Nicole starts to grind her hips into the bed matching the pace her fingers are pumping in and out of the smaller girl as her tongue works on Waverly’s clit. “Cum for me Waves.” as soon as the words leave Nicole’s mouth Waverly’s body twitches and shakes from a powerful orgasm that Nicole cleans up with her tongue sending herself over the edge.  
Knock Knock Knock

“Hold on!” Waverly says frantically and the two teenagers quickly put on their clothes “Okay come in!” Waverly says and then Wynonna and Mercedes walk into their room “Jesus it smells like sex in here!” Wynonna says “I wonder why that is?” Nicole says sarcastically “Oh shut up Haught.” Mercedes and Wynonna sit down on the two girls' bed “We need to tell you something.” Mercedes says and takes Wynonna's hand “We are finally dating!” Mercedes says and Waverly squeals “Freakin’ finally Earp!” Wynonna scoffs and rolls her eyes “Shut up it’s not like you and Waves were any better!” Wynonna says “True but we only knew each other for a couple of weeks you two have known each other for years. Who told who and how?” Nicole says “I did what you told me to. I made some big romantic gesture. I had Dolls and Doc leave for the night then I lit some candles, put out some rose petals and ordered dinner and asked her out.” Waverly leans on Nicole and ribs her arm “It’s not as romantic as what Nic did.” Waverly says with a smile “Nicole I never heard what you did for Waverly.” Nicole smiles “After your halloween party and the whole truth or dare fiasco I decided to have her meet me at a tree in the park where we go to escape and I set up fairy lights in all the branches and along the trunk and we just told each other how we felt then Wynonna interrupted us with a phone call.” Wynonna winces “Sorry about that.” Wynonna says awkwardly “Yeah you better be especially since our first fight was caused by you!” Waverly says “What I didn’t know that!” Mercedes says “Yep Wynonna told Waverly that I wasn’t good enough for her and I heard her. It really hurt me so I broke it off-” Waverly cuts Nicole off “Like an idiot.” Nicole nods “Yes like an idiot because when she said that it hit hard because of something that happened with someone important to me those days we weren’t together were absolute hell.” Mercedes looks at Wynonna “Why the hell did you think Nicole wasn't good enough for Waverly?” Mercedes asks “My trust issues got the best of me and I didn’t want Waverly getting hurt.” As much as those days hurt, Nicole couldn’t help but think of those days as anything but helpful they learned not to care about what other people thought.

When it’s finally time to apply for college Nicole and Waverly apply to the same schools together “I’m so nervous Nic what if we don’t get into the same college and we have to live miles apart and we can’t make long distance work and we have to break up again and we don’t get back together...” Waverly starts to ramble Nicole can’t help but find it adorable that Waverly is worried about breaking up so she puts her hands on Waverly's shoulders and kisses her to cut her off “Baby listen to me we are going to go to college and get an apartment together just like we planned, Okay?” Waverly takes a deep breath “You’re right I’m just worried about losing you when we broke up for those few days it was hell and I don’t want to go through that again.”


	24. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get their college acception letters.

When Waverly got home from practice Nicole, Wynonna and Gus are sitting in the living room with a small stack of envelopes on the coffee table each one of them have a really worried look on their faces. “What’s going on here?” Waverly asks nervously “Code C.” Nicole says. Code C was a phrase they decided they were going to use when their acceptance letters showed up in the mail. It was easier to say that then to say that than to say the whole phrase to cut down on nerves. Over the last three weeks most of their letters arrived but the ones that took the longest were the University of Calgary the letters were the ones they wanted the most. “Is it time?” Waverly asks and sets her bag on the ground and Nicole nods. Waverly slowly makes her way to the couch and sits down next to Nicole. They pick up their separate envelopes and open the University of Toronto envelopes first Waverly got in but Nicole got put on the waiting list next was the University of Ottawa Nicole got in and Waverly was waitlisted the last school the most important one University of Calgary “I’m nervous Nic this is our last chance to go to school together.” Waverly says and Nicole pulls her closer then drops her arm on Waverly’s shoulders “Hey Waves it’ll all be fine if we don't get in together then we will still have a chance of one of us getting off the waitlist and even if we don’t we will make long distance work.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s forehead “Yeah I guess you’re right let’s do this Nic.” They pick up their envelopes and slowly tear open the tops Waverly reads the first line “I got in!” Waverly exclaims “I got in! Waves were going to college together.” The teenagers get off the couch and Waverly jumps into Nicole’s arms and leans up to whisper into her ear “Our plans are coming together babe.” Nicole nods “Yes they are and I can’t wait.” They pull apart and get forced into separate hugs by the older women “Are you going to move in together?” Wynonna asks “Yeah we are going to get an apartment together in the city.” Waverly says “Yeah it’s not going to be much of an adjustment, we already live together.” Nicole says “Waves, do you want to go out tonight to celebrate?” Waverly nods “I would love that Nic.” Nicole and Waverly go up stairs to change then they climb into Nicole’s car “Where do you want to go Waves?” Waverly thinks for a minute before deciding “Shorty's he is going to be so excited. You know he loves you right?” Waverly says “Really why?” Nicole asks “What is there not to love baby? Plus he heard about what happened when Champ showed up on our porch that one night and you knocked him out that night made him trust you and that you can protect me.” Waverly grabs Nicole's hand “I love you Nic and I love that my family loves you.” Nicole squeezes Waverly’s hand “I love you too Waves.” Nicole says as she pulls up to Shorty’s when they walk into the bar Shorty spots them “How are my favorite girls?” Shorty asks them “I guess pretty good considering we’re going to college together!” Waverly says and Shorty runs out from behind the bar and gives them a hug “Congrats girls what school are you going to?” he asks “University of Calgary.” Nicole says “Good you’ll still be close to home. Sit, I'll pay for your dinner tonight.” Waverly and Nicole grab a booth near the back fifteen minutes later Shorty brings out their food and they talk while eating and enjoy their meal until Champ saunters up to them “Hey baby.” Champ says with a drunken haze “Don’t call me that Champ we aren’t dating I’m with Nicole.” Champ scoffs “How are you still together there is no way you two are happy together.” Waverly laughs “Wow you are ridiculous we are really happy and in love could you please leave me and Nicole alone.” Waverly says exhaustedly before Champ could respond Shorty walks up to them “Mr.Hardy leave these two girls alone or I will not hesitate to call the sheriff.” Champ scoffs “Why would Nedley make me leave?” Nicole laughs “Nicole is like Nedley’s second daughter Champ so leave them alone before I decide to call Nedley and have him escort you out of here for harassing these two lovely ladies.” Champ walks away in a Huff. Nicole and Waverly finish their food and head back home.

When they get upstairs to their room Wynonna is in their room “Why are you still here Nonna?” Waverly asks “To be honest I’m scared I’m going to mess things up with Cades so I haven’t been there every day. It's weird living with someone you're dating especially since… wehaven’tslepttogether.” Wynonna says “You Wynonna Earp haven’t slept with Mercedes? You’ve slept with Doc and Dolls plus you still live with them.” Nicole asks “No we don’t know what we’re doing.” Waverly jumps up “Nope I’m not talking to my sister about her and her girlfriend I will be down stairs if you need me.” Waverly says before walking out “Haught I need you to help me, please.” Nicole sigha “Look just do what you would want someone to do to you to her.” Wynonna gives her a surprised look “Really that’s it?” Nicole nods “Kind of it might take some time to get to know what the other like especially since both of you have only been with guys.” Wynonna hugs Nicole “Thanks Haught I appreciate it.” Nicole sighs “Yeah yeah get Waves back up here we need to celebrate.” Wynonna gags “Gross.” Wynonna says before walking back out and down the stairs “Baby Girl your girlfriend wants you back up stairs.” Waverly walks back up stairs “Why did you nee-” Nicole cuts her off with a deep kiss “Oh I see.”


	25. The Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole suprises Waverly with an amzing belated anniversary gift

When the bell rings for lunch Nicole heads to the same place their group always meets “Waves I’ve got a surprise.” Waverly looks up at Nicole “What?” Waverly says nervously “So do you remember how I told you that I think your Disney obsession is adorable right?” Waverly nods “Well I got Disney world tickets for this summer.” Waverly jumps up and jumps into Nicole’s arms “Really?” Nicole nods “Yeah I already talked to Gus she wouldn’t let us go without Wynonna and Mercedes but we will have separate rooms.” Waverly kisses Nicole “God I love you and how did you convince Wynonna to go?” Waverly asks “I promised Wynonna I would help her fix a motorcycle she wants to get.” Waverly keeps her arms around Nicole “Wait how much money did you spend?” Waverly asks “That doesn’t matter, it's for our anniversary.” Nicole says “What about our dinner anniversary?” Waverly asks “It was a placeholder until I got the plans confirmed but now that I have them I could tell you.” Nicole and Waverly sit down on the ground with Chrissy and Jeremy “Damn I wish Perry would do stuff like that for me.” Chrissy says “Yeah me and Robin do romantic stuff but Nicole pulled out all the stops.” Nicole lays down on Waverly’s lap “I just want to make sure Waves is always happy.” Waverly leans down and kisses her “I have an idea!” Chrissy says “What Cris?” Waverly asks “You two should make Champ crazy jealous with a promposal style disney world surprise it’ll be absolutely amazing and me and Jer can record his face!” Chrissy says “Oh my god that would be amazing but what would we do?” Nicole says “How would you feel about singing in front of everyone?” Jeremy asks “I’m not that good of a singer I don’t know.” Waverly scoffs then pulls out her phone and plays the song Nicole wrote for her “Damn Nicole you can really sing!” Jeremy says and Nicole turns off the song “How do we know Waverly didn’t edit it.” Nicole says “Please babe that is the direct recording I stole from your phone.” Nicole smacks Waverly’s arm “You stole my song file what other ones have you stolen?” Nicole asks “Only the ones you wrote for me.” Waverly says “How many have you written for Waverly?” Chrissy asks “Two but sometimes I just play for her.” Chrissy and Jeremy squeal “You two are adorable!” just then two girls from their grade pass by “She’s so lucky!” Nicole is about to stand up but Waverly pulls her down “You don’t know they were talking about us.” Waverly says “Yes I do ever since I became baseball captain some of the girls i n our grade watch practice to-” Chrissy cuts her off “Stare at you?” Nicole nods “What! Why haven’t you told me that girls are checking you out?” Waverly asks “I’m surprised you don’t know Waves, the girls on the team talk about how hot Nicole is all the time.” Chrissy says “What the girls on the team talk about my girlfriend?” Chrissy nods “Why didn’t you tell me?” Waverly asks Nicole “I didn’t think it matters since your sister checks me out all the time.” Nicole says “Damn it you’re right.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hands “You just need to remember that you are the only girl I want to be with.” Nicole says and Waverly kisses her “I love you.” Waverly says “I love you too.” Nicole turns towards Cgrissy and Jeremy “So this let’s make Champ jealous plan what does it include?” Nicole and Waverly inevitably decide against Chrissy’s plan because Nicole isn’t ready for everyone to find out about her musicianship.

When Nicole and Waverly get home Wynonna and Mercedes are in the living room “Yo love birds did Haught to trot tell you about the surprise?” Waverly nods “Yep and I can’t wait!” Waverly says “Nicole, how did you afford both of your tickets?” Mercedes asks “I have some money saved up.” Nicole says and leads Waverly over to the couch “We do have separate rooms right?” Wynonna asks “Of course we’re going to be gone for a week without having to make sure Gus doesn’t hear us of course we would have separate rooms.” Nicole says “Gross dude that’s my sister.” Nicole shrugs “I don’t think Waverly would say it’s gross.” Nicole says smugly and Waverly smacks her arm “We are going to have to deal with these two for a week?” Mercedes asks Waverly “Yep this isn’t even the worst they have gotten before.” Mercedes groans “You two love us.” Wynonna says and wraps drops her arm on Mercedes' shoulders and Nicole follows suit with Waverly “You guys are dorks.” Waverly says and Nicole kisses the smaller girls temple “So Haught shit when are you going to help with my bike?” Wynonna asks “When do you need me to help?” Nicole asks “How about sunday?” Nicole nods “Sounds good.” Nicole says “I have a question.” Waverly says “What Waves?” Nicole asks “Do I get to watch you work?” Nicole laughs “If you want.” Wynonna fake gags “Gross.” Nicole smirks “You say what you want but the nights after she watches me work are amazing.” Waverly smacks Nicole’s arm “Shut up Nic!” Waverly exclaims “Am I wrong?” Nicole asks “No I guess not.” Wynonna gags “Ok we are going to leave before I actually throw up.” Wynonna grabs Mercedes' hand and leads her out of the house.

The teenagers head upstairs hand in hand as soon as their bedroom closes Waverly pushes Nicole back against the wall with hands on Nicole’s hips. Nicole moans at the contact of her back against the wall and pushes her lips into Waverly’s harder running her tongue across the brunette’s bottom lip Waverly parts her lips and Nicole slips her tongue in between the other girl’s lips pushing her tongue against Waverly’s in a fight for dominance and she switches their positions “Fuck Nic” Waverly pulls Nicoles lips closer to hers and grips the redhead’s hair in a tight fist. Nicole moves her hands to pin Waverly’s arms above her head and leans down to kiss Waverly’s neck the brunette moves her head allowing Nicole more access to her neck. The taller girl responds by biting at Waverly’s neck soothing the bite with her tongue Waverly lets out a small moan. Nicole drops her hand to Waverly’s hips the brunette lowers her hand to the hem of Nicole’s shirt pulling it off of the taller girl making them break their kiss for a second Nicole does the same pulling off Waverly’s shirt. She goes back to Waverly’s neck licking all the way up her neck causing Waverly to throw her head back and moan Nicole’s name. Then Nicole’s phone rings making both girls groan and slide their shirts back on.

“Mom why are you calling?” Nicole asks and Waverly mouths to Nicole to put the phone on speaker and Nicole abides.

“I wanted to see how everything is going out there.” Ms.Haught asks 

“Everything is great, especially with me and Waves.” Nicole says with a spit of venom

“That’s great sweetheart. I miss you.”

Nicole rolls her eyes “You don’t get to say that to me you had a chance to be in my life but you chose him. I’ve got to go.” Nicole hangs up the phone and drops her head into her hands and Waverly wraps her arms around her girlfriend “I’m so sorry baby. I know it has to suck hearing from her after all this time.” Nicole buries her head into Waverly’s shoulder “Why does she just call me out of the blue all of a sudden. This can’t be how the rest of my life is. Waves it can’t be like this, she's just calling me telling me she misses me even though she made this choice to choose some guy she has not even known for a year over her own daughter. God I don’t want you seeing me like this.” Waverly runs her hand up and down Nicole’s back “Why wouldn’t you want me to see you like this Nic we are going to get married eventually babe I need to see you at your worst sometimes.” Nicole nods “I know but I feel like I’m slipping back to that dark place every time I think about her choice.” Nicole doesn’t want to hurt Waverly by slipping back to that dark place again. When she was depressed she pushed everyone away, even her closest friend, the one person that she could tell everything she pushed away and she didn't want to do that to Waverly. She can’t do that to Waverly especially after how much Waverly has done for her no matter what. “Babe I’m here for you no matter what if you need to talk I’m here and you know that no matter what it’s about even if you need to complain to me about me.” Nicole laughs “I would never complain about you no matter what.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek “Waves I love you and I’m so glad that I have you in my life.” In that moment Waverly vows to make sure Nicole never goes back to that dark place ever again. “Nic I love you too and I am so happy to have you in my life especially when you do adorable things like getting us Disney World tickets, how the hell did I get so lucky.” Nicole laughs “I’m the lucky one. I get to have Waverly Earp as my girlfriend, not every person can say that and I love that I can.” The two teens decide what they are most excited for during their trip.


	26. Disney Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of their trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With classes starting back up again I'm not going to be able to post as often the rest of this part of the series is finished and I'm currently working on the second part. There is homophobic language in this chapter all arguments Nicole uses are accurate to LGBTQ history.

The morning before their trip Nicole and Waverly are laying in their bed with Waverlyy’s back pressed against Nicole’s fronts with their legs intertwined “Waves we need to get up.” Nicole says, earning a groan from the smaller girl “No it’s too early.” Nicole laughs “If we don’t get up then we're going to miss our flight to Disney world.” Waverly immediately jumps out of bed and starts to get ready in comfortable clothes and Nicole peels herself out of bed then sleepily walks over to their dresser and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a two sweatshirts knowing Waverly won’t bring one and will more than likely try to steal Nicole’s on the plane. After they change and put their bags into the car then they head to the older Earps apartment then honks the horn outside. Waverly smacks Nicole’s shoulder “Nic stop it’s too early you’re going to wake everyone up.” Waverly says “I’m sorry baby.” Wynonna and Mercedes walk up to the car “Why did you book the flight so early?” Wynonna says while putting hers and Mercedes bags in the trunk “I know Waverly wants to see the mall in Florida with all the disney stores so I wanted the flight early enough to go to the mall.” Nicole says and the older girls climb into the car. The entire time to the airport Waverly, Mercedes and Nicole talk to stay awake and Wynonna sleeps until they pull up “I want to wake up Wynonna!” Nicole says and Waverly rolls her eyes “What are you going to do to my girlfriend Haught?” Nicole chuckles and parks the car “It’s going to be a little payback for all of the times she's interrupted me and Waves.” Nicole says with a grin “Don’t mess with my sister too much babe.” Nicole shrugs then gets out of the car and opens the back door. Nicole grabs Wynonna’s shirt and pulls her forward dropping her back against the seat startling Wynonna awake “What the fuck Haught?!” Wynonna says “That’s for interrupting me and your sister multiple times.” Wynonna scoffs “It wasn’t great seeing my best friend and sister naked.” Wynonna says “Well it doesn’t hurt your sex life. Get out, we need to go through security.” Wynonna reluctantly climbs out of the car and grabs her suitcase from the other girls. The four girls claim their tickets and head to security. When they get there a young airport security agent checks their carry ons. Nicole puts her bag on the counter “Hey cutie.” The young blonde says to Nicole “Hi how are you?” Nicole says “Great where are you heading.” Nicole sees Waverly fuming out of the corner of her eye “I’m going to Florida with my girlfriend and some of my closest friends.” The airport Worker grabs Nicole’s arm. “Well she is a very lucky girl.” Nicole grabs her bag and Waverly walks up to the counter “Babe can we get coffee before we head to our gate?” Waverly asks, looking at Nicole causing the worker to freeze “Of course Waves.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek and then walks through to the other side where Wynonna and Mercedes are waiting “You and my sister are too much alike.” Wynonna says “Let’s go!” Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist to make the worker even more embarrassed “We should really get some food since we didn’t eat.” Nicole says and the group agrees Nicole and Wynonna head to the Tim Hortons in the airport while Waverly and Mercedes wait at the gate “What can I get you two.” the teen asks behind the counter unenthusiastically “Two mocha cappuccinos and four vanilla dipped donuts.” the boy turns to Wynonna “Two coffees, two sprinkle donuts and a chocolate muffin.” the boy hands them their orders and Nicole pays with no push back from Wynonna. They walk over to the gate and hand their girlfriends their food “Thanks for breakfast Haught.” Mercedes says and Wynonna puts her hand on her chest “How did you know I didn’t pay?” The other three laugh at Wynonna’s remark “You Wynonna Earp pay for food. That’s a great joke I’m wide awake now.” Nicole says and they dig into their food then Waverly leans into Nicole’s side while they wait for the plane “Nic I’m cold can I have your jacket?” Nicole chuckles and pulls the extra hoodie in her bag “I know you Waves I also know to come prepared with an extra hoodie.” Waverly pulls the hoodie over her head then they wait for the plane. When they get onto the plane Nicole notices how nervous Waverly is so she grabs her hand and squeezes it “It’s going to be okay Waves I promise.” Nicole says with a smile “How do you know Nic?” Nicole turns into her seat to face the love of her life “There is more of a chance to be in a car crash then a plane crash and you get into cars all the time.” Waverly sighs “Maybe you’re right.” Waverly says. As the plane starts to move Waverly’s entire body starts to tense and she squeezes Nicole's hand practically crushing it causing her to wince in pain “Relax Waves.” the brunette starts to breathe in deep still squeezing Nicole’s hand. Once the plane finally suspends Waverly starts to relax and Nicole pulls out her phone and headphones knowing music relaxes Waverly. Nicole hands Waverly the other headphone the smaller girl accepts and Nicole plays one of her favorite playlists to listen to with Waverly. The redhead kisses Waverlys cheek and closes her eyes to listen.

Once the plane lands Waverly visually tenses “See it wasn’t that bad was it?” Nicole asks “Yes it was. It was horrible.” Nicole snickers “God I love you Waverly Earp.” A man from the row behind Wynonna scoffs and Nicole turns to him “Do you have a problem?” Nicole asks “Nic stop.” Waverly says and rests her hand on Nicole’s forearm “Yeah I do being gay is against my religion.” Nicole scoffs and rolls her eyes “Well it’s not against mine and we’re not hurting you plus being gay was never in the bible it was miss translated from Hebrew the actual word id pedophile so if you don’t mind I don’t want to have a horrible start of my vacation with my amazing girlfriend.” Nicole says and kisses Waverly’s hand “What do you know you're just a teenager.” Wynonna gets fed up with the man “Excuse me I don’t like the way you're talking to my future sister in law.” Waverly smiles at the comment “Well your friend and sister’s lifestyle makes me uncomfortable.” Wynonna scoffs “If it makes you uncomfortable then stop looking their happy and shouldn't have to be with a gender that they aren’t attracted to too make you comfy.” Wynonna says with a mock pout “So you’re telling me you're comfortable with their ways?” Wynonna pulls up Mercedes and kisses her deeply “I’m very comfortable with it.” A flight attendant walks over to them “Is everything okay here?” Nicole stands “Nicole Rayleigh Haught sit your butt back down right now or you're sleeping on the floor tonight.” Nicole lowers herself down onto the seat “No you let dykes onto this plane.” the flight attendant sighs having to deal with homophobic people all the time “Sir they aren’t doing anything wrong and your causing a scene for no reason I’m going to have to asks you too sit down or we will escort you off the plane and add you to our no flight list.” the biggoted man scoffs “So your airline is okay with faggots?” Waverly gives up and gives Nicole permission to stand up “Never use that word especially since you don’t know the history behind it.” Nicole says “Really why don’t you inform me Ms. know-it-all.” The man says “Of course I would love to wipe that smug smile off of your face. The words fag and faggots are other terms for a ciggarette they started to call gay people fags and faggots because they used to burn gay couples alive while they were wrapped in a rug and they looked like a rolled and lit cigarette.” The man’s face drops and he sits down. The flight attendant leaves and sighs in relief. Once the plane lands the four girls leave and head to the baggage claim “Nic you could have just ignored him you didn’t need to start something.” Waverly says as she pulls her bag off of the conveyor belt “I wasn’t going to let him off easy you know I can’t do that I hate homophobes.” Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s waist “I know but you didn’t need to escalate it like that.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s forehead “I’m sorry babe I won’t do it again.” Nicole pulls away and grabs her bag. “Dude where are our bags!” Wynonna says impatiently “Be patient Nonna they’ll be here eventually.” Waverly and Nicole stare into each other's eyes before they lean in and share a chaste kiss before Waverly pulls Nicole’s head in to deepen the kiss and they move their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away “W-what was that for?” Nicole asks with a slight stutter “The guy from the plane was eyeing us and I wanted to piss him off.” Waverly says with a shrug “Damn I love you.” Mercedes and Wynonna walk up to the frustratedly “What’s going on? Waverly asks “They don’t have Wynonna’s bag so we have to go to customer service.” Mercedes says “You’re coming with me Haught you’re the most intimidating being a giraffe and all.” Wynonna says “I am not a giraffe but okay let’s go.” the three walk over to the customer service counter “How can I help you?” the airport worker asks “We can’t find my friend's bag and we just wanted to see if it arrived.” the worker nods “Can I get a name from the boarding pass.” Wynonna steps up “Wynonna Earp.” The woman types something on the computer “Your bag is here I’ll see what I can do.”


	27. Disney Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of their trip

After they grab Wynonna’s bag, that somehow ended up with another flights bags, the four grab an uber to their hotel as soon as Nicole and Waverly get to their room the two girls get ready to go to Disney springs for the rest of the day, they get onto the disney provided shuttles to head to the mall as soon as they take their seats Waverly drops her head onto her girlfriends shoulder “Nic?” Waverly asks “Yeah beautiful.” Waverly smiles at the name “Thank you so much for this trip I’m so worried about next year and being here with you, Wyn and Mercedes is exactly what I need.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s head “Waverly Earp you deserve everything I have given to you even if you don’t think you do because I love you Waverly no matter what.” Waverly intertwines their fingers “I have another surprise for you.” Nicole says “What is it?” Nicole smirks “As you know there is a restaurant in the cinderella castle and I was able to get us a reservation.” Waverly shoots up “What really?!” Waverly asks excitedly “Yeah it’s just for me and you I already told Wynonna to be prepared for Saturday so we can have a romantic dinner and then we are going to meet back up with them for fireworks.” Waverly throws her arms around Nicole “Thank you thank you thank you Nic I love you so much!” Nicole chuckles “I love you too baby.” Once the bus pulls up to the curb Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and drags her into the first store she sees practically tearing Nicole’s arm out of its socket Waverly walks over to a rack then gasps “Nic I have an idea!” Waverly says and Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist from behind then rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder “What is it Waves?” Nicole asks “We should get each other an outfit to wear.” Nicole groans “No I hate trying on clothes.” Nicole says in a childish tone “Come on it’ll be fun.” Nicole wants to say no so bad but she knows that Waverly has her wrapped around her finger “Ok fine but we have to stay within each other's styles because I don't want you to get me a dress.” Waverly sighs “Okay fine as much as I’d love to see you in a sexy blach dress I don’t want my best baby to be uncomfortable.” The two agree to meet in fifteen minutes by the dressing room. Waverly gets Nicole tight red short sleeve button up that hugs her biceps to wear open over a black and white Mickey mouse shirt with tight black skinny jeans that should hug her ass just right that will also match her black hightop vans that Nicole packed while Nicole grabs Waverly a black and white mickey mouse crop top some tight red skinny jeans to match her slip on red vans the redhead got for her birthday. Once they meet at the dressing rooms they hand each other their outfits then they start to change “I'm ready Waves are you done yet?” Nicole asks while cupping her jeans “Yep all good babe.” they walk out of the dressing rooms and their breaths catch in throats at the sight of each other “Wow.” they say in unison and break into laughter “We match, maybe we’ve been spending too much time together.” Waverly says Nicole gasps jokingly and wraps her arms around the smaller girl “There is no such thing as spending too much time with you.” Waverly pulls out her phone “Let’s take pictures!” Waverly says “Nooo I don’t like pictures.” Waverly grabs her girlfriend's hand and leads her to a full length mirror. Waverly nuzzles herself into Nicole’s side and the redhead snakes her arm around the smaller girl's waist then Waverly snaps the picture “See I just wanted one.” Nicole shakes her head “No you wanted more but one is all I would let you take.” The two girls enjoy the rest of their day together before heading back to the hotel taking a shower together and curling up in bed for the rest of the night.

Mercedes and Wynonna talking about their plans for the day until they get interrupted “Fuck Nic just like that.” they hear from the other girls room Wynonna quickly brings her hands up to her ears and Mercedes follows “Oh my god that’s so gross Waverly’s like my sister.” Mercedes says “Nicole!” Waverly exclaims from the room next door and Wynonna bangs on the wall “Shut up!” Nicole lays down next to Waverly “Sorry not sorry!” Waverly exclaims through the wall. “We don’t need to hear you having sex!” Wynonna responds and Waverly kisses Nicole’s lips still tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips “We need to get up and get ready for the parks.” Nicole says then both of them get changed for their day. The four of them enjoy their day in the first park together riding as many rides as possible and enjoying each others company by the time the animal kingdom tree of life show starts Waverly is exhausted and she is leaning on Nicole who is trying to keep both hers and Waverly’s weight supported “Hey Waves do you want me to carry you?” Nicole asks and Waverly nods so she lifts Waverly up bridal style so she can watch the show comfortably “Thank you Nic I love you.” Waverly says sleepily and Nicole chuckles “I love you too baby.” right after the show ends Nicole puts Waverly down “Come on Waves we can go back to the hotel now love.” Waverly nods and the group follows the crowd out of the park then they go back to the hotel to sleep. “Good night love.” Nicole says climbing into bed with her sleeping girlfriend then kisses her shoulder earning a satisfied hum from the brunette. The next day Nicole has Wynonna distract Waverly while she goes to the jewelry store in the park to get Waverly a silver necklace with a diamond encrusted Mickey mouse silhouette to give to Waverly during dinner they both have formal clothes for their dinner in the be our guest restaurant that night. “Hey baby what took you so long?” Waverly asks Nicole “I’m so sorry there was a line in the bathroom.” Nicole says “Oh okay babe.” Waverly says and grabs Nicole’s hand and they walk around the park for the rest of the day until dinner Waverly changes into a tight red dress and Nicole is wearing the red short sleeved button up they bought and some black slacks. The two walk into the restaurant and head to the hostess stand “Good evening ma’am do you have a reservation.” the young man behind the stand asks “Yes its under Nicole Haught.” The boy nods then grabs to menus telling them to follow him then leading them to a table in the corner he puts the menus on the table and grabs Waverly’s arm “You two lovely ladies have a nice dinner.” he says and smiles at the brunette “Wow Waves he was flirting with you.” Nicole says “No he wasn’t.” Waverly says and Nicole laughs “Baby yes he was you are extraordinary I’m so lucky to be able to call you my girlfriend and my best friend…” Nicole reaches into her pocket and pulls out the necklace “that’s why I got you this so you can remember this trip.” Nicole opens the box to show Waverly “Nic this is beautiful but you didn’t have to get me this it was probably a lot of money.” Nicole waves of Waverly’s remark “My love you deserve it no matter how much it was.” Nicole says “This is the second necklace you’ve gotten me baby you need to let me do something for you.” Waverly says “Baby you being my girlfriend is plenty I don’t need anything else.” the waiter comes over and takes their orders, they enjoy their meal then watch the fireworks. The rest of their trip goes by in a flash tha next thing they know they are packing their hotel rooms up to head to the airport. “I don’t want to go baby.” Waverly whines “I know but we have to go back home to get ready for senior year.” Nicole says and hugs her girlfriend “I guess you’re right.”


	28. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical sunday morning

“Good morning Waves.” Nicole says quietly and kisses her girlfriends cheek lightly so she doesn’t wake her before heading downstairs for breakfast when she gets down stairs she notices Gus trying to get the lawnmower out of the barn so she walks out of the house to the barn “Hey Gus do you need some help?” Nicole asks, “You don’t have to, dear.” Nicole ushers Gus out of the way and takes the lawn mower out of the barn Gus tries to take over “I can mow the lawn Gus it’s no problem.” Nicole says “Fine but you’re not allowed to help with dinner tonight.” Gus says “Okay fine I need to change then I will get started.” Gus nods then Nicole heads upstairs then changes into a tank top and workout shorts and goes back down stairs and starts the lawn mower. When Waverly wakes up she feels around for her girlfriend in the bed but when she notices the bed is empty she looks around the room for a note or anything that would tell her where she is but then she sees a flash of red out of the window when she looks out she sees her girlfriend in short workout shorts with no shirt mowing the lawn with sweat glistening down her chest. Waverly has to peel herself from the amazing view that is her girlfriend doing yard work then she goes downstairs to eat breakfast “Good Morning Gus.” Waverly says with a yawn “Good morning Waverly if you're looking for Nicole she’s out front mowing the lawn for me.” Gus says then Wynonna walks downstairs “Damn Waves if you weren't with Nicole and me with Mercedes I would jump your girl right now.” Wynonna says pointing out the window and Waverly smacks her sister's arm “Hey that’s my girlfriend!” Gus laughs at the pair “That’s enough you two Waves go get your girl and tell her breakfast is done and give her this.” Gus says and hands Waverly a bottle of water. The brunette walks outside and admires her girlfriend a little longer before getting Nicole’s attention “Hey baby what do you need?” Nicole asks and Waverly hands her girlfriend the bottle “Breakfast is done.” Nicole nods and downs half of the bottle and dumps the rest on her head letting it pour down her neck and chest Waverly doesn’t even notice her jaw drop “You okay Waves?” Nicole asks with a smirk and slides her shirt back on “Y- yeah I’m great.” Nicole and Waverly go inside then sit at the table where food is already sitting out for them “Damn Haught sometimes I forget you’re ripped.” Wynonna says and Waverly glares at her “Well when you’re on the basketball and softball teams then you build a lot of muscles.” Nicole says “Wynonna can you stop gawking at my girlfriend.” Waverlys says and rests her hand on Nicoles arm defensively “It’s not my fault you have a very attractive girlfriend.” Wynonna says “Do you want me to tell Mercedes you're flirting with Nicole because I don’t think she will be very happy.” Wynonna immediately shuts up at her sister's threat “When are you two going to start looking for apartments in the city?” Gus asks “We were thinking after football season is over so I’m not too busy for tours since it’s going to be both of ours.” Waverly and Nicole share a smile at the sentiment of living together in their own apartment “Wow you two really have it planned!” Wynonna says “Are you and Mercedes going to get your own apartment together or are you going to continue living with the guys?” Nicole asks “We don’t know yet our lease just ended and we’re talking it through before we make a decision.” Waverly practically drops her fork at the thought of her sister being responsible “What! Wynonna are you being responsible?” Waverly asks and Wynonna scoffs then rolls her eyes “Oh shut up!” Wynonna says. 

After Nicole finishes mowing the lawn Nicole heads up stairs and grabs a pair of boxers, a sports bra and a Purgatory High softball shirt and some black joggers. “Hey baby.” Waverly says leaning on the doorframe with a very sultry tone from being very turned on from watching her girlfriend mow the lawn “Hey Waves I’m about to hop in the shower.” Waverly struts over to her girlfriend and pulls her down into a rough kiss “Can I join you baby?” Nicole nods fervently and Waverly grabs clean clothes and drags Nicole into the bathroom. The redhead takes the lead and pushes Waverly against the wall in the bathroom pinning the smaller girl against the wall by her shoulders “Baby you need to shower.” Waverly says while Nicole is kissing Waverly’s neck and sucking on her pulse point “Yeah you’re right.” Nicole and Waverly practically tear each other's clothes off and Nicole walks over to the shower and turns on the Water and climb into the shower Nicole pushes Waverly back into the shower wall “Mmm, you’re so fucking sexy, Nic, Ive been so turned on all day after watching you do yard work.” Waverly says right before Nicole connected their lips again. It was sloppy and heated. All teeth and tongue. When Nicole pulled away Waverly noticed the glimmer in her eyes. “Touch,” Waverly instructed and grabbed Nicole’s right hand. She brought it between her legs, spreading them, giving Nicole more room to feel how aroused she was. “Fucking Christ, Waves,” Nicole moaned as her fingers ran through soaked folds. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders as fingers explored her slick core. “Who is this for, hmm?” Nicole asks “Just you, baby… always you,” Waverly panted, rocking her hips slightly. Nicole let out a low growl and pulled her hand away from where Waverly needed it the most. “Nicole,” she whined, pouting at the loss of contact. “Turn around.” Nicole demanded with a smug grin. A loud moan escaped Waverly’s throat before she could swallow it down, but she did as she was told. Waverly put her hands against the tiled wall of the shower, pushing her ass out towards Nicole. The cool touch of the tiles under her fingers was a sharp contrast to the steam rising from the hot water. Rough hands grabbed her ass and Waverly pushed into the touch. “Baby… please,” Waverly begged. Nicole pressed the front of her body against Waverly’s back, slipping one hand between them. Her other gripped chestnut locks, pulling Waverly’s head to the side for better access to her neck. Between kisses to Waverly’s pulse point, Nicole husked, “Tell me what you want.” The command sent a jolt of need through Waverly’s entire body. “Baby, please fuck me,” Waverly pleaded, rocking into the hand that was cupping her soaked sex. “Since you asked so nicely,” Nicole said before biting into the sensitive skin of Waverly’s neck. At the same time, two fingers plunged into her wet center. “Oh my god, Nic!” she cried, rolling her hips further back onto her girlfriend’s fingers. The hand that was tangled in her hair dropped to her hip. Nicole squeezed the flesh there as she began to thrust her fingers into Waverly core. Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly’s shoulder. She rocked back into Nicole’s fingers harder and faster. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good,” Waverly moaned. She could feel her orgasm building as Nicole’s fingers curled into that perfect spot. “Nic, I’m close…” Waverly warned as nails dragged down her back. The sound of water hitting the shower floor couldn’t drown out the sinister sound of moans and skin smacking together. “Then come, Waves. Come for me,” Nicole said then sucks the skin of Waverly’s shoulder into her mouth. That action coupled with a hard thrust of Nicole’s fingers sent her toppling over the edge. Waverly felt her legs give out as she came around her girlfriend’s fingers. A strong arm wrapped around her middle, preventing her from falling, as she rode out her orgasm. “Nicole!” she cried. “Wow Nic that was amazing.” Waverly says while trying to catch her breath “God I love you Waverly.” Nicole says, still holding onto her girlfriend “I love you too baby.” The two girls finish their shower and have to force themselves away from each other so they can get dressed. As soon as they open the door they are greeted by Wynonna “Do you guys have to be so loud?” Wynonna asks while tapping her foot with her arms crossed “Oh shut up Wynonna we can have loud sex if we want.” Waverly says “The whole point of you two having shower sex is so I don’t have to hear it.” Nicole shrugs “Can’t help that I love making your sister scream my name while her knees give out because I’m-” Waverly smacks her hand over Nicole’s mouth “Gross gross gross!” Wynonna says before storming away “What the hell Nic!” Waverly says “It got rid of her didn’t it.” Waverly giggles “I guess it did now let’s go cuddle.” Waverly says and leads her girlfriend into their bedroom. While the two girls are cuddling all Waverly can think about is how amazing of a girlfriend Nicole is from the endless love and gifts to the mind blowing sex, she is so grateful to be able to call Nicole Haught her girlfriend even when they fight or make each other mad or upset all she wants is to curl up in bed and cuddle while watching movies or talking because she loves Nicole more than she has or ever will love someone, during her childhood she felt so out of place but here in Nicole’s arms is where she feels like she’s home.


	29. Promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

Nicole is about to play in her last ever baseball game during highschool of course she is still playing in college for her scholarship but she is particularly nervous for this game because she’s asking the love of her life to prom by singing in front of the entire student body, but no matter how nervous or how bad this could end she’s still going to do it because she wants Waverly to have the perfect promposal she will always remember. “Yo Haught are you ready?” Pete York, the main batter, asks with a pat on the back “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” Nicole says then takes a deep breath before heading into the dugout before the game.

Right after the Bluedevils win the championship game and Nicole is named MVP much to the surprise of one very jealous Champ Hardy. Waverly gets escorted to the middle of the field when a guitar starts to play from the loud speaker and the very recognisable voice of her girlfriend starts to sing

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Nicole walks out of the dug out in a white button up and black slacks with her guitar in hand playing the songs chords

Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Nicole continues to sing and walk closer to Waverly in the middle of the field whose hands are covering her mouth as she watches her girlfriend intently 

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

Waverly’s mind is preoccupied by all the different reasons she could be doing this but the real reason never once crossed her mind

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Was it an anniversary?

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

No

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel  
And built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Was it a marriage proposal?

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

Definitely not

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Nicole stops in front of Waverly and finishes the last part of the song

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Waverly notices her girlfriends eyes starting to water

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Her own eyes started to water long before her girlfriend got to her

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin'  
A teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back, no

The brunette could practically hear her girlfriends heart beating

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Waverly's hands are shaking faster than a car motor

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight 

Waverly immediately recognized the song “Teenage Dream” by Katy Perry as soon as the first chorus rang through her ears it is one of their favorite songs it played on Waverly’s playlist during their first date and they screamed the lyrics together while dying of laughter afterwards “Waverly Earp I love you and I would love if you gave me the opportunity to have the most beautiful girl on my arm for prom, so Waves will you go to prom with me?” Waverly squeals and wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck “Of course I’ll go to prom with you Nic.” The stadium erupts into cheers and hollars for the girls “I love you baby!” Nicole says “I love you too Nic but I thought you didn’t want to go to prom?” Nicole shakes her head “Of course I want to go to prom with you. I just wanted to keep this a surprise so I pushed away the prom conversation.” Nicole says “Come on Waves Gus made lasagna for dinner tonight as a congratulations.” Nicole says and grabs Waverly’s hand then leads her to the car “Baby I can’t believe you sang in front of the whole school for me Nic.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and shifts in her seat to face Waverly “Baby I would do anything for you including putting my heart on the line in front of the entire school for you because I’m in love with you more than I have and ever will be with anyone else even if by the slightest chance we ever breakup I want you to know that but I really doubt we will ever break up.” Nicole says and kisses her girlfriend “I’m in love with you too and I also doubt we will break up. Baby can we go see our apartment again?” Nicole nods and drives into the city so they can drive by there new home starting in a few months it took five months to find an apartment with everything on their list (An on-site washer and dryer, less than ten minutes away, an open floor plan, new kitchen, nice size bedroom and a walk in closet) most apartments were missing one thing on the list they were about to give in and buy a wardrobe for extra closet space when the got the best new ever… “Hello Ms.Haught we found an apartment for you and Ms.Earp but you need to be here in less than an hour and a half to see the apartment because another couple is trying to snatch it up.” Nicole is shocked at the phone call “Yes of course we are on our way.” Nicole hangs up and runs upstairs where Waverly is looking at her phone on the bed “Waves get ready we might have an apartment.” Nicole says excitedly “What really?!” Nicole nods and hugs her girlfriend “Get ready we have to leave now if we want to have a chance at the apartment.” Waverly quickly changes and they climb into the car and speed over to the apartment “Hello Ms.Earp and Ms.Haught the apartment is on the second floor.” Their realtor leads them to the apartment and they are greeted with an open floor plan and plenty of natural light from the large windows in the back of the apartment with a beautiful kitchen in the corner of the main room with new appliances (Probably put in from the previous owners) the bedroom is the perfect size with a large closet and the master bath is a huge plus it has a glass walked in shower and a bathtub with hot tub jets, his and hers, or more like hers and hers sinks, with plenty of counter space for Waverly’s makeup and skin products. After the tour Nicole and Waverly step onto the hall to discuss the apartment “Baby it’s perfect I want this place so bad!” Waverly says “I do to babe I do to but we don’t even know if it’s in our price range yet beautiful.” Nicole puts her hands on Waverly’s shoulders and pulls her in for a hug “Let’s see what the price is, then we will decide.” Waverly nods then they walk back in “We love this apartment but we want to know if it’s in our price range.” the realtor nods “It is the only problem is there is another couple looking into this apartment so the landlord wants to know why they should choose you two.”... “Wow Nic we did it we have an apartment together baby our plan is coming together are future together has started and I couldn’t be more happy.” Waverly says while they sit in Nicole’s car in front of their new apartment “Yes we did babe so I have a question.” Nicole says “Okay what is it?” Waverly asks “Well I know it might be a few years from now but I wanted a proposal timeline so I can be prepared and because you’re a planner.” Nicole says “I want to make sure I’m done with the first four years of school so probably not until senior year and why do you think you're going to be the one to propose?” Waverly asks “I kind of just assumed that I guess. How about we propose to each other instead of just one of us.” Nicole suggests and runs her fingers over Waverly’s knuckles “That sounds good now we should go so Gus doesn’t kill us.” Nicole laughs then drops her girlfriends hands then they drive over to the Mcready house.

When they get back home Waverly and Nicole walk hand in hand into the house with large smiles painted across their faces “There you two are we can finally eat.” Gus says “They probably were eating in the back of Haughtshits car.” Wynonna mutters “Wynonna!” Gus says and smacks Wynonna’s arm “For your information we drove by our new apartment.” Waverly says and sits at the table and Nicole walks behind Wynonna and whispers in her ear, “Plus there’s not enough room for what I do to your sister in the back of my car.” Wynonna pushes Nicole away “What did you say to her Nic?” Waverly asks as Nicole sits down “I just told her the truth babe.” Waverly rolls her eyes and Gus places plates in front of them “Enjoy dinner and you two are not allowed to help clean up I think it’s Wynonna’s turn to clean so you can have the night for yourselfs since I’m going into town to help with Shorty’s and Wynonna’s leaving tonight.” Gus says “Sounds great.” Waverly says and curls up to her girlfriend's side “That does sound perfect.” Nicole agrees and presses her cheek to Waverly’s head “What that's not fair!” Wynonna whines “Yes it is and no complaining you’re doing it!” Gus says “Ugh fine!” Wynonna days and stuffs food in her mouth. After dinner Nicole and Waverly cuddle up in bed together to watch a movie “Hey Nic can we start to talk about the layout of our apartment?” Waverly asks “Yeah but there isn’t anything to really talk about.” Nicole says and Waverly turns her head to face her “Yes we do about how we're going to decorate.” Waverly suggests “You can decorate however you want and I will help you set it up baby.” Nicole says “Really?” Waverly asks “Of course plus I know absolutely nothing about interior design.” Nicole says and both girls laugh then look at each other lovingly both thinking the same thing “I’m in love with this girl and I guarantee I’m going to marry her one day” even though they know they are going to get married they are still worried there is the slightest chance it won’t work out. “I love you Nic.” Waverly says “I love you too Wave.” They share a gentle kiss before starting the movie.


	30. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go to prom

Waverly picks up her phone and calls Wynonna “Wyn will you go prom dress shopping with me?” Waverly asks and Wynonna scoffs “Why isn’t your girlfriend going with you?” Wynonna asks “Because we decided to choose the colors then surprise each other with our outfits.” Waverly says “Ugh you two are so cutesy but fine I’ll go.” Waverly and Wynonna decide to meet at the mall in an hour. Once they meet at the mall Waverly drags her into the first dress store they see “What color did you decide?” Wynonna asks “Navy blue.” Waverly says and drags Wynonna to the navy blue dresses and chooses a few options “Okay go try them on.” Wynonna says and Waverly tries on the first dress which is a tight fitted dress with a sequined collar “I like it but not for a prom dress.” Wynonna says “Okay I’ll try the next one.” The next dress is a flowy dress with a deep v-neck and a split on the left side. “I like it alot I think your girlfriend will love it.” Waverly beams “Really do you think this is it?” Wynonna nods “Yes but you should try on more dresses just in case.” Waverly nods and tries on more dresses but they still decide the second one was still the best “Baby girl your girlfriend is going to love it and you have to go, your girl needs help with her outfit.” Wynonna says “What is she getting?” Wynonna shakes her head “Nope she wants it to be a complete surprise.”Wynonna says and walks over to the front to meet Nicole “Alright Haught what do you want to get?” Wynonna says while approaching Nicole “I want to get a full suit with a navy blue tie and pocket square.” Nicole says “I was with Waves choosing her dress and you are going to love it.” Wynonna says in total confidence “Well Waves looks good in everything.” Nicole says while they walk to the store “You really love her huh?” Wynonna asks “Of course I do, Wyn I believe that we belong together no matter what.” Nicole says “Wow you are a walking bumper sticker Haught.” the two of them purchase Nicole’s outfit and part ways.

The night of prom Nicole and Waverly get dressed in seperate rooms to keep their outfits a surprise until the last possible second. Waverly finishes getting dressed and fixes her hair then walks down stairs to wait for Nicole. When her girlfriend walks down stairs in a full suit she feels her knees grow weak “Wow Waves you look great baby.” Nicole says taking in the sight of the beautiful brunette waiting down stairs “Me look at you Nic I’ve always wanted to see you in a suit and this is so worth the wait.” Waverly says gesturing to her girlfriend's outfit then she fidgets with her tie “Okay I want pictures so stand together.” Nicole wraps her arm around Waverly’s waist and she rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder then Gus takes a few pictures of them “Okay I have surprise for you two outside.” Gus says and they walk outside and see a limousine waiting for them outside “Thank you so much Gus!” Nicole and Waverly say in unison “A: stop doing that it’s creepy B: you need to go.” Gus ushers them out of the house and to the car then they leave for prom. As soon as they get to the school they have to make their way through the flood of their classmates to make it to the gym where prom is being held. The couple takes pictures and makes their way to a table with Robin, Jeremy, Chrissy and Perry “Hey Wayhaught is here!” Everyone looks at Jeremy questionably “Wayhaught?” Nicole asks “It’s your ship name.” Jeremy says “Okay then.” Waverly says and they sit down at the table they eat food and then one of Waverly’s favorite songs comes on “Nic let’s go dance.” Waverly says excitedly and grabs Nicole’s hand “Anything for you my love.” Nicole says and reluctantly gets up to dance with Waverly. The smaller girl leads Nicole over to a spot on the dance floor with enough room to dance. “Baby I can’t dance.” Nicole says “Just follow my lead babe.” Waverly says and grabs her girlfriends hands and places them on her waist Nicole becomes completely hypnotized by Waverly as she moves her hips to the song in perfect timing to the beat then the song changes to a slow one more couples head to the dance floor and groups leave. Nicole grips Waverly’s hips harder and pulls her in tight and Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck “I love you Nic.” Waverly says and rests her head on Nicole’s chest “I love you too Waves.” Nicole says and they move together in unison to the song, as the song plays everyone seems to disappear around them all they notice is eachother even in the gym with hundreds of other teenagers around them. “Attention everyone, it's time to announce prom king and queen.” says the student body president on the makeshift stage and the whole room stops dancing and turns to the stage “Our prom king is… Champ Hardy” the girl says and Champ smugly saunters up to the stage his jock buddies cheer him on once the crown is placed on his head “Okay, our prom queen is Waverly Earp!” Waverly freezes “Go on baby.” Nicole says and Waverly walks up to the stage and the girl places the crown on her head “Okay now it’s time for the king and queen dance.” everyone moves off of the dance floor then Waverly and Champ make their way to the middle. The music starts and Champ places his hands on Waverly’s hips and she puts her hands on his shoulders as the song continues Champ moves his hands lower and lower until they're on Waverly’s butt Waverly pulls them up and he moves them back Nicole has to storm out of the room so she doesn’t have to see Champ sexually assaulting her girlfriend. She couldn’t stand Champ trying to grope her girlfriend in front of her and the entire gym all she wants to do is go back and wipe the smug smile off of Chumps face with a good punch to his face. “Nic wait!” Waverly runs after her girlfriend “Waves it’s okay go back to the dance.” Nicole slides her back down the wall “It’s obviously not okay Nic what’s wrong?” Waverly sits next to her girlfriend “I couldn’t watch him paw at you like he used to it hurts watching so I needed to leave before I did something stupid.” Waverly hugs Nicole “I’m so sorry Nic I shouldn’t have danced with him.” Champ walks out of the gym “Hey babe why did you leave we were dancing.” Waverly jumps up “We aren’t dating Champ. I'm with Nicole and I always will be and you groping me in front of everyone is not the way to get me back.” Waverly yells “Aw come on there is no way you are actually happy with her.” Champ says and gestures to Nicole “I am way happier than I was with you just leave us alone.” Nicole stands up and stands by Waverly “Seriously Waverly how can you say that?” Nicole gets fed up and gets in Champs face “Listen here Chump if Waverly says to leave us alone then leave us alone because I know how our future is going to be you are going to make me go home late to my amazing wife from the station because I need to pick you up from Shorty’s to snap you out of your childish and drunk ways you’re going to think that you’re a teenager for the rest of your life and still be living with your parents with an alcoholic tendencies does that sound about right?” Nicole says “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Champ says “I really do now go!” Nicole says and points to the door and Champ storms off “Are you okay Waves?” Nicole asks and Waverly then her girlfriend hugs Nicole “I love you so much thank you for that really babe.” Nicole holds Waverly tighter “I’d do anything for you Wave.” Waverly grabs her hand and leads her out to their limo “Where are we going?” Nicole asks “We are going home so I can show you how much I appreciate you.” Waverly says in a lowerd tone “I’m okay with that.”


	31. Just Like We Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and moving day

“Oh, my god Nicole we’re graduating today!” Waverly says and hugs Nicole “Yes we are and tomorrow we’re moving into our apartment.” Waverly squeals “I can’t wait but I’m scared to live on our own.” Nicole sighs “I am too baby but we have each other to get through it.” Nicole says comfortingly with her hands on Waverly’s bicep “Yes we do now we need to leave so we’re not late.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and leads her out to the car. On their way to the ceremony Nicole and Waverly start to get more nervous about moving on from high school and to college plus moving away from Purgatory is scary for the both of them since neither of them have lived alone before. Nicole pulls up to the school and they walk in to find their seats which are right next to each other because Waverly is valedictorian and Nicole is salutatorian “I’m nervous for my speech Nic.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hands “You are going to do great baby I promise.” Waverly gives Nicole a quick peck on the lips “Thank you baby.” The principal walks out onto the stage “Everyone take your seats so we can open the doors.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s hand and leads her over to their seats “You are going to kill this babe.” Nicole says and rests her hand on Waverly’s thigh. The principal opens the doors to the auditorium and every parent waiting outside starts to disperse around the auditorium. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's graduation we are here to celebrate this year's graduating class starting with a speech from our valedictorian Waverly Earp.” Nicole squeezes Waverly’s thigh reassuringly before Waverly gets up and walks to the stage “Good morning everyone I’m Waverly Earp and I know most peoples graduation speeches are about the amazing journey we have gone through to finally graduate but the truth is the path we have taken to get here has been anything but amazing everyone has wanted to give up at one point in time but we all have found people that helped us get through it and those are the people that we need to make sure we are most grateful for so I want to take this time to say thank you to my sister Wynonna for being there for me no matter what and thank you to my aunt Gus for taking us in when we needed it most and most importantly my amazing girlfriend Nicole who has taught me not to under appreciate myself and to know my worth which is why I’m going to follow my dreams and become a teacher instead of staying a small town bar maid. I believe the whole reason we go through the rougher parts of life is so the better moments are even sweeter and we appreciate them more, we appreciate the people we have in our lives more now I don't want to take up everyone’s time so I’m going to end with a quote by Dolly Parton who really puts this in perspective “If you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain.” that quote really sums up if you want the good you have to take the bad with it. Thank you for being here today and celebrating all of us for graduating this year.” Waverly waves and walks back to her seat “You did amazing baby.” Nicole says and Waverly grabs her hand “Thank you babe I meant every word.” The principal makes a small speech then she starts to give out diplomas “Nicole Haught attending Calgary University with a full baseball scholarship going for a criminology degree.” The entire baseball team minus Champ starts to holler and shout “Yeah Haught shit!” Wynonna yells and Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister Nicole walks back to her seat and gives Waverly a chaste kiss “I love you babe.” Nicole says “I love you too Nic.” The principal continues to call out names and finally gets to Waverly “Waverly Earp attending Calgary University in the fall with a full academic scholarship for an education degree.” Waverly walks across the stage and Wynonna cheers loudly and Mercedes whistles loudly Nicole cheers for her girlfriend when Waverly goes back to her seat Nicole wraps her in a tight hug. After the ceremony everyone goes to the hall for pictures “I’m so proud of you two.” Gus says on the verge of tears “Thank you Gus.” Waverly says “Thank you so much Gus for everything.” Nicole says “Hey Nicky.” Ms.Haught says behind Nicole “Hi mom, what are you doing here?” Nicole asks and pulls Waverly into her side “You’re my daughter and you’re graduating. I’m so proud of you Nicole.” she says “Why are you lying to me on my graduation day? You told me you were ashamed of the fact that I’m gay why should I listen to you and you thought Hayley was straight she wasn’t she was bi but I guess that makes both of you daughter's diassapointments.” Nicole says and storms away “Nic wait!” Waverly runs after Nicole “Why can’t she just leave me alone Waves is she just going to show up when she feels like it is she just going to pop up at our wedding or when I’m graduating academy.” Waverly grabs Nicole and pulls her head into her chest “It’s okay Nic it’ll be fine I promise.” Wavely says “Haught I may or may not have threatened your mom.” Wynonna says “Thank you Wyn. I just want to go home Waves.” Waverly reaches into Nicole’s pocket and grabs her keys “Ok my love let’s go I’ll drive.” Nicole nods and they go to Nicole’s car then drive home. When they get back Nicole goes upstairs and starts to finish up their packing “Nic do you want tea?” Nicole shakes her head and Waverly walks over to the redhead and wraps her arm around her girlfriend's arms “Nic stop for a second and sit down.” Nicole gives in and plops down on the bed and Waverly sits next to her “Baby don’t disappear on me tell me what’s wrong.” Waverly says “I don't want to have to worry about her showing up at random times. Wave if that’s going to be how it is then I don’t want to do that and have to be prepared constantly.” Waverly sighs “I know baby but if you don’t want to do that then you should probably consider a restraining order.” Nicole shakes her head “I can’t do that even though I don’t want to see her. She's still my mother.” After a long back and forth eventually Nicole and Waverly finish their packing.

The next day Waverly and Nicole load their things into their cars and are trying to cut down costs for trips so they are loading as much as possible into one trip even Gus is letting Wynonna load stuff into her truck to drive with them. “You ready baby?” Nicole asks “Am I ready to move out with my insanely hot girlfriend and go to college together then yes I am one hundred percent ready.” Waverly says “Okay then let’s go.” they climb into the car and put on their seatbelts “I’m glad we could fit everything in one trip.” Nicole says “Me too baby I can’t wait to start this new chapter of our lives together.” Waverly says and puts her hand on top of Nicole’s which is resting on the stick shift “I can’t wait either Wave we are going to do this together no matter what.” Nicole says and pulls out of the Mcready house on the way to their new apartment Waverly starts to think about all of the best moments they shared like when they first introduced themselves to each other during french class... “Hi! I’m Waverly Earp, it's nice to meet you!” she holds out her hand and Nicole accepts her hand for a hand shake “It’s nice to meet you too!”... or when they told each other about the spots they go to escape... “This is my favorite place in Purgatory when I had to get away from my dad and his abu-alcoholic bullshit I would come here. Sometimes I just need a quiet place to escape ya know?” Nicole nods “I do actually when I was in Texas there was a beautiful pond in the woods that only me and my sister knew about the woods were right behind our house it was so quiet the only noises that were heard out there was the flowing water and the rusling of animals in bushes it was mine and my sisters spot this locket…” Nicole grabs the locket on her neck “me and my sister got our lockets together we always have them on since my sister couldn't be buried with her locket hers is buried under her favorite tree at the pond.” Waverly holds Nicole's hand “It sounds beautiful Nic.”... and when they told each other how they felt the girls met at their tree but before Nicole went to the park she decided she was going to tell Waverly how she felt.

“Hey waves.” Nicole says when Waverly approaches the tree

“Hey Nic.” Waverly replies 

“So…”

“Yeah um… You know what I've always wanted…”

“What?”

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet to swim far far out into the ocean so I can't see the bottom anymore to eat geoduck…”

“Isn't that the one that looks like a p-”

Yeah it is the point is i've always wanted to do things that scare me. But well its hard to be brazen when the thing that you want that scares you to death is sitting right in front of you…”

“I scare you?”

“Yes. Yes you do. Because I don't want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world is you. Oh god that sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just jump in anytime Nicole because I really really don't know how to do this.”

“Oh sure you do.”

“Maybe I should just stop talking.”

“See, you're getting better at this already.”

“Maybe you should stop talking too.”

“Maybe you should make me.”... even with the ups and downs they’ve been through she still loves Nicole just as much as the day they met “Are you okay babe?” Nicole asks after she notices how zoned out her girlfriend is “Absolutely I was just thinking about how happy you make me especially when we told each other how we felt. That will always be one of the best days of my life.” Waverly says with heart eyes and a flutter in her chest “Even when we get married and have kids?” Waverly giggles “Even then.” Nicole looks to Waverly with an adoring look “Why are you staring at me?” Waverly whines “You’re just… adorable.” everytime Nicole calls her adorable it brings her back to the first time she watched a movie with Nicole “And you’re really Haught, pun intended.” Nicole scoffs “The whole point of moving away from your sister is to escape the Haught puns beautiful.” Nicole says and rubs her thumb across Waverly’s cheek “You can never escape my sister and you know that Nic she will constantly be visiting us.” Nicole groans “Don’t remind me I’m just glad that we won’t have to worry about Gus hearing us during sex now.” Waverly laughs “We have neighbors now though.” Nicole shrugs “I’d rather random people hear us having sex than the woman who has been more like a mom to us.” Nicole says “I guess you’re right.” When Nicole pulls up to the apartment, followed by Mercedes in Waverly’s jeep and Wynonna in Gus’ truck, “Let’s get this over with so we can get some food.” Wynonna says “Okay I will run upstairs and unlock the door go ahead and start pulling everything out. Wyn do you want to help me with the furniture or do you want to help Waves unload everything?” Nicole asks “I’ll help with the furniture, it's less back and forth.” Wynonna says Wynonna and Nicole head upstairs and start with the bed “Remind me why you haven’t started this already?” Wynonna asks while handing Nicole a screwdriver “Because I was worried about graduation.” Nicole and Wynonna work on the rest of the furniture in the bedroom and move to their guest room/ office “Why do you two need an office?” Wynonna asks “Waves loves to have a quiet place to work and I thought getting a pull out couch and having a quiet place at home would be better than the library and if you come knocking on our door drunk or Gus wants to visit we still have a place for a guest.” Nicole says while screwing on a desk leg “Wow you thought of everything for her didn’t you?” Nicole nods “There’s a new tea brewer waiting for her in the pantry.” Nicole says “Damn Haught I can see why Waves loves you more than anything.” Wynonna says “Well I try.” just then Waverly and Mercedes walk in “How are our girls doing right now?” Waverly says “Great what are y'all doing in here?” Nicole asks “We needed a break and I wanted to watch my girl work I miss being able to watch you work on cars so if this is what I can get then I’ll take it.” Wynonna gags “Gross.” Waverly rolls her eyes “You’re just mad my girlfriend is muscular.” Waverly says “Cedes doesn’t need muscles; she's kind of a pillow princess.” Mercedes smacks Wynonna’s arm “I am not!” Nicole laughs “That’s like Waves saying she’s not a bottom.” Waverly glares at Nicole “I’m not a bottom!” Nicole stands up and kisses Waverly’s head “Aww I’m sorry baby just tell yourself what you need to.” Nicole says “Can we order lunch please I’m starving!” Wynonna complains “Fine order chinese my wallets in my car there should be plenty of cash.” Nicole says and Wynonna runs outside “Waves there’s a surprise for you in the pantry.” Nicole says and points to the kitchen Waverly looks at Nicole questioning then she walks over to the pantry “Nic you did not!” Waverly exclaims and Nicole walks over to her girlfriend then wraps her arms around her waist “Do you like it?” Waverly spins around and kisses Nicole “Like it? I love it now I can start using stray tea leaves.” Nicole puts the box on the counter and opens it up “I remember you wanted one so I thought what the hell and bought it.” Nicole un packs the box and sets it up while Wynonna orders lunch “Chinese should be here soon.” Wynonna exclaims. After lunch and everything is put together and unloaded Mercedes and Wynonna leave to drop off Gus’ truck leaving Nicole and Waverly to start unpacking their clothes when there’s a knock on the door “I’ll get it Wyn probably forgot something.” Waverly says but when she opens the door she is faced with the last person she thought would show up at her door “Mom?” Michelle nods “Hi sweetheart mommy’s back.” Nicole walks out of their room “Babe who’s at the door?” Waverly turns to her girlfriend “Nic this is my mom, mom this is my girlfriend Nicole.”


End file.
